Chaos's Best Friend
by swimboy
Summary: Percy is saved from being killed by the Olympians on false pretenses by Lady Chaos, the creator of the universe. She just happens to be looking for a friend considering how lonely she's been for the past thousands of years, and rescues Percy in an attempt to befriend him. Eventual Percy x Chaos, as one would expect. I'm kind of bad at summaries, aren't I?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Not-so-quick story that's a tad unusual compared to the norm, I guess? It's about Percy and Chaos. Some people are probably a tad out of character but I had fun writing it anyways. By the way, thanks for reading!**

 **I hate to say something like "please enjoy!" because that sounds like I want positive reviews and think that it deserves it, so instead I'm asking you guys to review honestly on how I can improve my writing style. This means constructive criticism so you're allowed to do that! =)**

 **So, this was getting a bit long to be posted as one chapter so I'll keep posting a chapter maybe every week or something so it has a regular schedule. Anyways, here's a story XD.**

* * *

Perseus Jackson had a problem. It was a fairly large problem, given the fact that he was in chains before the entire Olympian council.

You see, during the final fight with Phorphion on the Acropolis, the giant king Phorphion shouted out a few lines that would forever change the history of the world.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"You foolish Olympians! You will never defeat the Earth Mother! There is so much you do not know!" boomed Phorphion, backing away from the fearsome duo of Jason and Zeus._

 _"What do you mean?" shouted Zeus angrily._

 _Imstead of replying, Phorphion pressed harder, only to be driven back to the cliff side._

 _Panting, the king of the Giants angrily spat out more words. "You will never defeat Gaea, even if you do defeat me!" He paused for breath. "The spy will make sure that the Earth Mother rises out of her slumber."_

 _"What spy?!" growled Zeus, his hand poised on the Master Bolt, ready to fire off the deadly blow._

 _"A demigod, who will make sure the ancient stones are watered with their godly blood!" Phorphion laughed. "That demigod is Perseus Jackson!" His voice carried over the entire battle, causing everyone battling to freeze in place and stare at the now frightened looking son of Poseidon._

 _The whole battalion of gods and Heros watched as a drop of red blood wandered down Percy's nose, ready to drop into the ground._

 _Haha, Phorphion thought to himself. Unbeknownst to the enemy, his statement had been a lie. Poseidon's son was one of the most formidable enemies the Giants and Gaea would ever face, and he would never betray the gods. Was not his fatal flaw loyalty? Even if Phorphion himself was defeated, then Gaea would still be awakened, and the Gods would turn against their best hero._

 _Before Phorphion could finish his thoughts, Zeus fired his lightning and zapped the giant into oblivion._

 _"Sieze him!" cried Zeus angrily, pointing at the son of Poseidon now frantically backing away._

 _Ares, Athena, and even Hermes all worked to restrain him. Grabbing him under the arms and dragging him away, Percy's nosebleed never got to land on the Acropolis, and Gaea was not awakened as the giant King had thought._

 _(Flashback End)_

And thus, Percy found himself bound in chains on his wrists and ankles, standing before a hall of angry, hurt, and betrayed gods and goddesses. Worst of all, Annabeth was there, looking at him with disgust evident on her features.

Percy bowed his head. There was absolutely no way out of this one. No matter how hard he pled his case, none of the gods would take his side, especially the most influential of the council, Athena and Apollo.

Apollo, being the God of Truth, should have seen what had really happened, but he was so shocked and disgusted that he did not object to the punishment of the young hero.

Athena had her own grudge against the son of Poseidon. She did not approve of his relationship with her daughter Annabeth, and though she knew that Percy was unlikely to betray anybody because of his fatal flaw, she did not speak up.

Annabeth should've taken his side, especially since she knew all about his flaw, but her thoughts were clouded with betrayal and anger.

The only immortals who seemed to question Percy's guilt were Hestia tending to her fire, Artemis who was frowning in her throne, and Poseidon, who's eyes glimmered with tears.

Percy had given up hope; he was going to be painfully killed, then sentenced to the Fields of Punishment for all eternity. No matter how many times he presented his argument, he was always shut down, talked over, and generally disregarded as an enemy.

"Any last words?" Zeus said, rising from his throne to send a deadly bolt of lightning down onto the young hero.

"Please..." Percy was crying now. Even though he could not betray, the reality of what was coming had started to get to him. He was going to be betrayed by the ones he could not disregard himself.

Zeus was merciless, and flung down the bolt.

With a blinding flash of light, the hall erupted in the screams of the young demigod. The pain and agony was intense; Percy's body contorted violently before finally becoming still.

The hall was silent in shock.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes to find himself standing on a grassy field, surrounded by trees and bushes. Gazing into the night sky, he gasped. Brilliant patterns of stars gleamed in the heavens, more than could ever be seen on earth. Galaxies swirled this way and that; he seemed to be looking at the entire universe.

Percy twisted and turned in amazement, before he was interrupted by the voice of a young woman.

"I am sorry," the girl said.

Percy turned on the spot and came face to face with a girl, maybe a head shorter than Percy, looking about sixteen years old. She had long, brown hair extending to her waist with enchanting brown eyes that twinkled golden in the light of the stars. She wore a simple white blouse with loose light blue jeans, and her countenance was one of weariness and regret. Even though she looked tired and exhausted, her voice was still melodic and pretty.

"What?" Percy asked, still in a stupor over the magnificent environment.

"The pain must have been immense," the mystery girl explained. Then she frowned. "I suppose I could have pulled you from there sooner, but then the gods would become extremely suspicious."

"Oh." Percy realized she must've been talking about getting fried by Zeus's electricity, so he nodded.

"I am sorry you had to go through that, Perseus," the girl repeated, trying for a smile.

"Excuse me, but who are you? And, how do you know my name?" Percy asked, confused.

The girl chuckled and answered. "My name is Chaos, the creator of the universe," she said. Percy's jaw dropped in surprise. "What?" asked Chaos innocently. "Is it my appearance?"

Percy nodded shakily. "Yes, I thought you would look older," he said, making to bow.

Lady Chaos raised her hand to stop him. "Please, don't," she sighed. "I don't need anyone here bowing to me."

"Wait... there are other people here?" Percy kept firing off questions, still thoroughly confused.

"No," Chaos shook her head. "You are the only one besides me. And you said you thought I would look older?"

Percy nodded.

Lady Chaos explained. "Well, this is actually my true form. When I came into existence, I was originally like what you see now. However, over the years I've tended to favor an adult appearance in order to meet some people's expectations of 'The Creator of the Universe.' Since you're the first person I've ever brought to my 'home' if you could call this that, I thought I'd make an exception. But, I can change my appearance if you'd like?"

Percy's jaw dropped again, and he mumbled, "No, you're okay."

Chaos smiled and said, "Alright, then."

The two stood in silence for a while, gazing up at the galaxies and stars, until Percy steeled himself to ask a question.

"Why am I here?" Percy asked.

"I brought you here," Chaos replied simply.

"But, why?" Percy kept asking.

The Creator sighed. "You did not deserve the pain and loss you felt. I felt sorry for you, so I brought you here."

"But you said I was the first person!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, why me?"

"You are the most deserving. Your heart is pure, and you have suffered too much to protect those who you are loyal towards. I wanted to spare you from your treatment in the Underworld," she explained.

"What do you mean deserving?"

"You are the first person who I can have a discussion with as myself, and I need help."

"Help with what?" Percy asked.

Chaos sighed and frowned. "I need to tell you a story."

Percy nodded. "Okay?..."

"You're probably aware of this... but I created the universe. From nothing. First I made stars, then galaxies, then planets. I had fun, and everything was really pretty, as you can't imagine because you weren't around then."

Percy frowned.

"Well," Chaos continued, "To sum things up into one sentence, I got lonely.

I selected a planet, and then attempted to form a new being, like myself, but I was only able to succeed in forming beings lesser than I was. You would know them as the Primodorals. I gave them each other's company, and assigned them to rule their respective places in the new world made for them. I mimicked my own place of origin; trees and grass were abundant. You know, I tried being friends with them, but they were really rotten people and found joy in the unhappiness of others.

Then, the Primodorals did something I had not forseen: they produced offspring of their own. The Titans were proud and arrogant, much like their parents. I realized that none of them were equal to me in personality or mindset and were not people I could be myself with. So I let things play out.

When the Gods were born, I was once again hopeful. But the result was horrific. I saw the first real war among my creations; suddenly, my whole perspective had been turned upside-down. The fact that living beings had the power to choose to be violent, and to choose to fight one another for conquest or glory utterly humiliated me.

I wanted everyone to live in peace instead of fighting, so I saw it in my place to intervene. I briefly supported the gods; I figured that they were more fit to oversee the development of unique living things than the Titans were, and so I aided them in the war.

The gods were victorious, so I withdrew and watched, occasionally reminding them of my presence. I watched as the gods kindled the spark of humanity, a new form of life that had limited options and time before being sent away to the Underworld. These human's lives were so brief, they were almost insignificant in my eyes; that is, until I realized their open-mindedness and potential.

Over the years, the gods came to depend on humans, relying on them and mingling with them.

But I had still not found someone worthy to assist me. The gods were not fit to be my equal, just as the Titans had not been. I realized that if anyone was going to be similar to me, then it would be a mortal.

And so, I have waited. I have spent thousands of years waiting, biding my time, until someone arrived who I could talk to without worry."

"Wait..." Percy frowned.

Chaos gazed at Percy intently.

"Me?" Percy gasped.

Chaos nodded sincerely, her eyes sparkling.

"How..." Percy stuttered.

"You are literally the best person who has ever walked on the earth. You have a heart of gold; you would always protect your friends and, in some cases, even your enemies. Your fatal flaw is not one of hubris, or desire for power; rather, it is one of loyalty, which is hardly a bad thing."

Percy was still in shock.

"Am I talking too much?" Chaos asked, looking puzzled.

"No," Percy sighed. "I just don't, well, get what's going on and why," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chaos hastily apologized. "I am not used to talking with people."

Percy weakly started to smile.

"But you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes," Chaos nodded.

"And you need my help somehow?" he asked.

"Yes...?" Chaos inquired, looking puzzled.

"Well, who am I to turn down the creator of the universe?" Percy sighed. "What do you need?"

Chaos was puzzled. She was not expecting the boy to simply offer to help, but then again, this was one of the most kind-hearted individuals ever to exist.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it..." she voiced out loud. "I think it has something to do with guilt."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked with concern.

Chaos was surprised to find his concern touching. She began to open up more to him.

She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face and continued talking.

"Well... I don't know. I feel like everything I create either turns bad or negative... like the Primodorals. They weren't really nice, and eventually rule over the earth was passed down to the Titans. But then, they turned bad too. And then came the gods, who aren't exactly the best rulers over humanity, even though they are better than the Titans. I don't know... I feel like everything good in the world is overshadowed by everything bad. Like you; you're one of the best people ever, and you would've been killed by some selfish, egotistical beings had I not saved you."

Percy's eyes widened, and he was open-mouthed in surprise.

"I just feel like it's all my fault, because I could've been more careful, or created the world better, or done something to make sure that peace was at the heart of everyone..."

Chaos frowned and looked away.

Percy was very surprised, to say the least. He expected this girl, who was the creator of the universe, to be somewhat confident and sure of herself. But instead, he found himself observing a scared girl who felt that all of the world's negative aspects were her fault. He doubted anyone else had ever seen Chaos so fragile and vulnerable in history.

"None of it is your fault..." Percy said. "I guess it's just how the world works."

"But I'm the one who created the world in the first place..." said Chaos softly.

Percy realized she was about to cry. The creator of the entire universe was about to cry, right in front of him.

So Percy awkwardly hugged Chaos, much to the latter's surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"I was trying to get you to stop crying," Percy muttered. "Sorry," he said, walking back a few steps.

"No, no... it's fine," Chaos answered before hanging her head down.

"What's the matter?" Percy asked, kneeling to look up at Chaos's face.

"Don't you get it?" she said suddenly. "I feel really bad... I just wish everyone could get along and be peacful. But there are so many bad people in the world, and I can't help but feel that it's all my fault." Her voice caught in her throat, and she turned away again.

"Oh..." Percy muttered before attempting to hug the creator of the universe once more. This time she leaned into his hug, and a single tear crept its way down her face.

"None of it is your fault," Percy said soothingly.

"But it is..." sobbed Chaos.

Percy was still in shock at seeing the most powerful and important being ever to exist crying into his chest, but he continued trying to comfort her.

"Shh... You created the entire universe by yourself; I think you did a great job," he kept talking.

Chaos didn't say anything; she laid her head in Percy's shoulder.

"And you also created all life other than yourself, which includes me, so I'm grateful for that."

"But, only a few people are nice like you..." Chaos whined.

"Not just a few. You said that you thought all of the gods were arrogant and selfish? Well, from my experience, some of them are actually very nice. Maybe not Zeus or Ares, of course. But Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, my dad, Hephastus, and Hermes are pretty cool."

Chaos kept crying, but was listening to what Percy had to say.

"Take people like Artemis, who frequently hunts down monsters to protect demigods who haven't found a way to camp, or who rescues young girls in need of assistance. Look at Hestia, who is one of the most level-headed individuals who plays a huge part in keeping the Olympian family together. Or even my father, Poseidon. He's helped a lot of underwater sea creatures, and he supervises the oceans to carry ships safely to their destinations."

Chaos looked up into Percy's eyes and found nothing but sincereness and concern. She stopped crying, briefly.

Percy continued. "There are plenty of people in the demigod camps who would sacrifice themselves to save others. People in the military do this for their fellow soldiers, like Frank's mother. My own mother and step-dad are some of the best people you'll ever find."

Chaos finally spoke again. "Yes, but... there's a lot of bad people, too. And they tend to overshadow those who do good... you've said it yourself, I believe. The best people have the worst luck."

Percy sighed and patted Chaos on the back. "That's part of what makes life worth living. Of course there's going to be some people who try and get you down, or are egotistical and cruel. But getting around these obstacles is a challenge, and that's important."

"But it would've lead to your death," Chaos said, disheartened. "You would've died because of my mistakes," she cried.

"Well, yes, but think about what the world would be like if there were no terrible people out there. Nobody would fight, nobody would be unnecessarily punished or killed. But, nobody would have the will to live, because everything is already perfect for them. If anything, more selfish people and deceitful beings would arise from the group of complacent individuals anyways."

"That's the problem," sobbed Chaos. Percy looked down at the girl he was hugging.

"No, it isn't. You can't have a world completely devoid of negativity. If you have a grounp of happy, peaceful people, inevitably some of them are going to turn self-centered; it's impossible for any beings of free will to not be riddled with those who wish to harm others, or boss everyone around. And don't say that people are better off without free will."

"But..." Lady Chaos muttered.

"Shh," Percy said soothingly. "You did a great job creating the world and its people. Even though some of them are bad, most of them are good in the heart, and they either thrive the most or hurt the most emotionally. But, that's a good thing, because without emotions, you aren't really a person."

"But..." Chaos muttered again.

"What is it, Lady Chaos?" Percy asked.

The girl couldn't repress a small giggle despite her emotions. "Well... why the formal title? Don't call me that," she said.

Percy nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"And second... you really think that nothing is really my fault?"

"Yeah... You did a heck of a job creating everything in the universe just by yourself," Percy said and smiled a tad.

"I... well, I think you helped, Perseus, so thank you."

"You can call me Percy if you want," he offered.

"But... well, if you'd prefer it," Chaos relented.

"Okay. Please call me Percy," he said, grinning.

"Alright..." Chaos let go of Percy and stood back a few steps.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

Percy was confused. "For what?" he asked.

"Crying in front of you, leaning on you, talking with you about this stuff..." she explained.

"Oh, no," he said. "It's fine. I was happy to help."

"I wanted to ask you... if I gave you powers equal to mine, would you help me work to make the world a better place for those who deserve it, then?" Chaos asked.

"Umm..." Percy looked uncertain. "Yes, but I don't want powers equal to yours."

Chaos was surprised by his answer. "Well, I feel obliged to give you that power anyways," she muttered. "Plus... I need a friend..." she sighed.

"But..." Percy's eyes widened in surprise. "No, really, it's okay. You can just send me to the underworld..."

But Chaos wasn't listening; she had already said the necessary incantations and was about to grant immortality and the powers of creation to him.

"I will not let you refuse immortality again," she said, dead serious. "We both know you deserve it."

Percy was frightened and unsettled, but he stood still. A bright light emanated from Chaos, causing her hair to fly in the wind that the display of power was creating. Then, the light made its way from Chaos towards Percy before surrounding him in the glow.

Suddenly, all at once, the light faded, and it left behind Percy, now immortal, with power on par with Chaos herself.

Speaking of Chaos, she smiled, then collapsed.

Percy's reflexes allowed him to catch her as she fell.

"Used a lot of energy to do that..." she muttered. "Did the power thing work?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, yes it did. You didn't have to do that," he said softly.

Chaos drowsily said, "You deserved it..." Then she fell asleep.

Percy gently set her down on the grass, then sat down himself and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I recieved mostly positive reviews on the last chapter, so I thought I'd post this one sooner than I had planned to. By that I mean 6 day earlier. But seriously, thanks for reviewing. As an author it helps to read every single review to see what people like and don't like, and I will be sure to take all of your points into consideration. So thanks!**

 **Percy will definitely not be renamed, and Chaos won't start acting like an al powerful, confident warrior woman. But she may wind up getting closer to Percy. Maybe, I'm not quite sure yet.**

 **Thanks for reading, though! And reviewing! Hope you enjoy this one, even though it's shorter.**

* * *

Chaos slept for about four hours, and when she woke up, she was surprised before she remembered what had happened.

"Oh... sorry for falling asleep like that, some of my original power has gone dormant over the years," Chaos said while sitting up. "Nothing a bit of training can't fix, but I don't have a sparring partner, and I didn't exactly trust myself to create one."

Percy chuckled. "It's fine," he said.

Chaos studied him in his new immortal state. He still had his standard orange T-Shirt on, with slightly tattered jeans and tennis shoes. But the best part was his eyes; they were still green but had taken on a brownish goldenish tinge similar to hers.

"What do I look like?" Percy wondered, noticing her studying him.

"Your eyes are slightly different," she answered. "And you're probably a bit taller and stronger."

"Oh..." he sighed. "Well, now what?" asked Percy.

"Well, I want to go to earth to help," Chaos said. "Even though it sounds slightly cheesy, I want to help make the world a better place. Actively, because I feel like I've been lazy the past few hundred years."

Percy laughed out loud. "Sorry!" he apologized to a bemused Chaos. "I just can't imagine you being lazy," he explained.

Chaos smiled a bit. "Well, it's not like I've interfered with human history for the better," she sighed sadly with a tinge of regret. "Anyways, I guess I can transport us both to Earth, seeing as you don't know how to do that yet?"

Percy grinned. "Alright, you're the boss."

Chaos frowned at that. "Not really. Honestly, if we fought over control of the universe, you would probably win. You don't even know what you're capable of now," she sighed.

Percy's eyes widened. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked.

Chaos smiled up at him. "I'm trusting you not to," she said.

Percy's mouth fell open. "Why would you trust me with something like that?" he said, shocked.

Chaos sighed. "I don't know, I just feel like you're trustworthy," she said.

"Well, that's hardly a reason," Percy muttered. "Well, anyways, where are we going to end up?"

Chaos grinned. "How about the Olympian throne room?"

Percy smiled. "Okay, good plan! But what about the gods?"

Chaos sighed again. "I don't know exactly. We could give them a warning to take care of their demigod children more, and to watch over the mortals more carefully as well?"

Percy nodded. "Alright, we'll do that. Oh, are you going to stay in this form or will you be older?"

Chaos grinned. "I want to see if they recognize me in my original form," she explained. "Plus, I want to see if they try to intimidate the little girl who can teleport."

Percy laughed. "Oh, boy. I actually can't wait to see the look on Zeus's face when he sees you. And me too, I suppose, considering I'm supposed to be dead."

"Alright," Chaos said. "You ready, then?"

Percy grinned and nodded.

Before she teleported them, she leaned over and hugged Percy.

"One more hug and a thank you," she explained. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

It was morning, and the gods were in the throne room, bickering about. Zeus was grumbling to Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo were shouting at each other across the throne room, Athena and Ares were glaring at each other, Hermes was yelling at the snakes on his Caduceus, and Hestia was sitting in the middle by the fireplace frowning at her family.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look up.

The light died down, revealing a sixteen year old girl with brown hair and a white shirt next to a familiar face.

"You!" growled Zeus. "How are you back here, and why are you alive!" he screeched at Percy. Then he turned to the girl. "And who dares interrupt an Olympian council!" His face was red with anger.

Chaos frowned. "That was a council?"

"Yes... What did it look like?" boomed Zeus.

Chaos answered calmly. "It looked like a bunch of immature kids arguing with each other, but anyways..." she tried to continue but was cut off.

"Did you just call the entire council immature kids?" Zeus was furious. "Take that back, or you will regret it!"

At this, Percy burst out laughing; he couldn't hold it back any longer. Chaos smiled as well.

"What's so funny?" Zeus asked, angry.

"My apologies," said Percy before looking between Chaos and Zeus. "Please, do continue," he added, gesturing.

Chaos rolled her eyes at Percy before stepping towards Zeus.

Meanwhile, there was mixed feelings throughout the council itself. Poseidon was joyful that his son was alive; he also loved that Percy was talking back at Zeus. Hermes was surprised, but he was watching to see how things played out. Artemis and Apollo were looking at each other in shame for arguing, but neither of them wanted to back down, so both looked away at the same instant. Athena was seething in her throne; she couldn't believe that Percy had cheated death. Hestia was the only one who recognized Lady Chaos, and she made eye contact to show that she knew what was going on.

Chaos was relived when Hestia smiled at her knowingly. She smiled back and winked. Percy just stood there, watching the gods' reactions.

"I'm sorry, but your threats don't mean much to me," Chaos said to Zeus. Zeus was shocked **(A/N: Haha puns)** and tried to retort, but had found that he had run out of ammunition.

"Most of you don't even recognize me in my true form," she fake sighed.

"What do you mean, true form?" Zeus asked?

"Hold on, give me a second," Chaos said. Then she frowned and glowed white. When she reformed, she was a young woman in her thirties wearing a long white dress. Her formerly slightly-curly brown hair was braided.

The entire council gasped, then stood up, shrunk themselves, and bowed.

"Lady Chaos!" Zeus said, ashamed and embarrassed. "I apologize," he hastily said.

"Oh, it's too late for that," glared Chaos.

Zeus genuinely looked frightened.

Chaos stepped away from Zeus and glowed white again, returning to her sixteen year old state. "If you don't mind, I'd rather hold my original form than my adult one," she sighed.

Seeing as Zeus was mentally incapacitated in shock, Poseidon decided to take the lead.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Lady Chaos?" he said, still bowing.

"Well, I came here to tell you a few things," she replied. "One is that Percy here was innocent, so you would've killed him for nothing had I not intervened."

Poseidon shouted, "Yes! I knew it!"

Aphrodite squealed.

Zeus rejoined the conversation boisterously. "But the Giant King said-"

"Phorphion was lying," said Chaos sternly. "Honestly," she shook her head. "His fatal flaw is loyalty, it was literally impossible for him to betray you," she gestured.

All of the gods gasped, then turned to Percy who was still standing there, frowning.

"Oh gods, Percy, I'm sorry, I should've seen-" whispered Apollo.

"It's fine," Percy said, sighing.

Chaos smiled, then spoke again. "Next, Percy's basically my equal now, as he has the same powers as I do. But I trust him with it, and so should you," she spoke, almost challengingly.

The entire council was shocked again, except for Aprhodite, who was still squealing and almost drooling at Percy's look. Chaos glared at her disapprovingly.

Percy just awkwardly waved at the scrutinizing glances he was getting from the council.

Chaos coughed. "Okay, third point: you guys need to take better care of mortals," she ordered.

Zeus grumbled. "But they're just mortals!"

Chaos's eyes flashed and she glowed dangerously white. "What do you mean, just mortals! Some of them are your children!" she said quietly but seethingly.

Percy had to grab her shoulder and whisper in her ear to get her to calm down.

"Shh... this is Zeus we're talking about..." he told her softly. "Don't blow him up yet."

Chaos closed her eyes, calming herself. Percy glared up at Zeus.

"She means to say that mortals are important despite what you think and that they should be taken care of," he growled.

Chaos nudged Percy and looked at him thankfully.

He smiled back, before glaring at the King of the Gods again.

"You're on your final chance, Zeus," he sighed. "Don't mess up."

Zeus looked thoroughly frightened, and hastily nodded.

"Whether you like it or not, mortals are important. So you guys need to take care of them accordingly. That means no systematic crashing of airplanes, no deadly diseases, no bad and hazardous weather, no agricultural crisis, that sort of stuff. And you guys should take care of your kids better, too." Percy was lecturing the gods.

Chaos added to that. "It's alright for you guys to visit your demigod children, mingle with them, that stuff. In fact, I want you to do that. And Percy's previous claiming deal needs to be honored, too. Basically, take care of your kids," she said.

"Chaos and I will stay on earth and check in on everything, try and help out as much as we can," Percy explained.

Chaos grinned at Percy. "Until we see you again," she said, "bye!"

Then the two disappeared just as they had come, with a flash of white light.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Obviously I'm back. Thanks for reviewing! Though, this will probably be Percy x Chaos. Thanks for reading as well.**

* * *

Chaos and Percy reappeared somewhere in the middle of nowhere, specifically a quiet clearing in a forest.

"That went decently," Chaos remarked.

Percy shrugged. "I'm hoping that Zeus won't screw up again, actually, because I feel like you'd make me kill him."

"Maybe I will," Chaos said slyly.

Percy's face fell slightly. "Can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

Chaos frowned but nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, um..." Percy stuttered. "I still don't understand why you trust me, or how you chose me to talk to and befriend..."

Chaos sighed. "I don't know... I mean, you do have your fatal flaw. Loyalty is not a completely negative thing. What if you were super arrogant, or cocky, or ambitious...? I just trust you since you seem to be one of the best persons to ever exist. Literally. Your actions over the years have proved that. And... I was watching your quests and battles. You're brave. But you're also kind."

Percy sighed. "Wow, okay... but still..."

Chaos frowned. "I don't know, I just got really really lonely all by myself. It was hard looking at people like the Olympians and some demigods and most mortals who all have a family, but not having anybody to talk to myself. And... I didn't trust myself to just create a companion... so I picked you. I still don't know if I really should've just thrown caution to the winds and trusted you with my own powers and more. But I took the chance with you," she smiled at him sheepishly.

"Wait..." Percy frowned. "More than your powers?"

Chaos answered. "You don't know what you can do. Like, if you really wanted to, you could freeze time, create portals across space, blow up entire planets... granted, so can I, but not as much..."

Percy's eyes widened. "What?! How could you trust me with that?!"

Chaos sighed before leaning her head against his shoulder. "I trust you," she said simply. "You know in your heart that you're not gonna use those powers to hurt anybody on earth. Or me, for that matter. I mean, right now you're literally asking me about why you have these super cool awesome powers instead of using them to your own advantage when there's really nothing I could do to stop you. Does that prove my point?"

Percy nodded. "You're right... okay then."

Percy refocused. "Well, anyways, what should we do now?"

Chaos was thoughtful. "I think at least one of us should go to the camps," she said.

Percy sighed. "That's probably a good idea. I feel like the gods won't be eager to tell their children that Lady Chaos is forcing them to interact with their children," he smiled at the thought. "I really doubt they have..."

"Okay..." Chaos said, still thinking. "I expect that Artemis will inform the Hunters what's going on. To be frank about it, we're not doing too much. We're helping out wherever we can, but we're also making the people who were supposed to help help," she voiced out loud.

Percy looked puzzled, but grinned.

Chaos looked up at Percy, who was still taller than her. "You want to go to Camp Half-Blood...? I can head to Camp Jupiter at the same time," she asked.

"Okay," Percy agreed.

"And hold on..." Chaos frowned.

Chaos continued talking, but it was directly into Percy's mind.

 _"Okay, now we can talk to each other without voicing it out loud, in case there's people around us," said Chaos._

"Woah," Percy said audibly. "I wasn't expecting that!"

Chaos chuckled. "You want to try talking to me that way?" she asked.

Percy nodded. "Wait... How?" he asked.

Chaos sighed. "It's simple, just like if you were trying to send someone a dream message," she explained.

Percy nodded again.

 _"Hi? Did it work?" he asked telepathically._

 _"Yes it did," Chaos replied._

"Okay, I won't lie. That's pretty weird, and cool," Percy grinned.

Chaos nodded. "I know! And by the way, we won't be able to hear each other's thoughts or anything. We have to consciously send the messages," she explained.

"Makes sense," Percy said. "Wait... not really. How and why does this even work?" he questioned.

Chaos whispered, "It's for plot convenience..."

"What?" Percy asked, still thoroughly confused.

"Okay, forget that last statement," she said. "What reason can I come up with as to why we can do that...? Um, how about this: I set up a telepathic connection between us which only works since we're both as powerful as we are in comparison to literally everything else."

"Oooookay then," Percy said, grinning slightly.

"And have you figured out how to teleport around yet?" Chaos asked.

"No," Percy stated, slightly embarrassed.

"It's super easy, just think about yourself being at the new place," she tutored.

"Okay, doesn't seem to hard," Percy reasoned. "I can do that."

Chaos sighed. "Alright. So, I guess I'll be going then?"

"You'll be okay by yourself?" Percy asked.

"Of course," Chaos said.

"In California?"

"Is that supposed to make fun of California or something?" Chaos asked, puzzled.

"Nope, it's just far away from New York," Percy said.

"... We can instantly teleport anywhere in the Universe, Percy."

"So?"

Chaos sighed. "So, I can teleport away from anything potentially harmful to me. And so can you, too. We can teleport wherever we want at any given time, unless we're sleeping. Even Hephaestus's golden net wouldn't be able to hold either of us, so I think we're good. Besides, it's not like anything here is actually potentially dangerous to us, anyways."

"Still, you can telepathically call me if you ever need anything," Percy offered.

"Of course I can," Chaos said. "Anyways, we'd better go to the camps."

Then, she hugged him before leaving.

"Another goodbye hug," she explained.

"I feel like this is becoming a habit," chucked Percy.

"Maybe," grinned Chaos before disappearing in a flash.

 _"Okay, I'm heading off to the camp now," Percy messaged._

 _"Will do," Chaos replied in his head._

Percy managed to teleport himself away.

* * *

Percy flashed onto half-blood hill behind the pine tree, giving the guardian dragon a big fright.

"Sorry, buddy," he whispered, petting the dragon on the head.

Then he turned and walked down into the valley to check things out.

"Hey, it's the traitor!" a camper suddenly yelled out, pointing at Percy.

 _"Wow, apparently I have a bad reputation here," he messaged Chaos._

 _"You doing okay?" she asked, slightly concerned._

 _"Yup, I'll explain it to them. Tomorrow, you might have to come and prove it to them, though."_

 _"Fine... no killing, okay?" she asked._

 _"Got it," he mentally told her before turning his attention to the mass gathering of campers with their weapons drawn._

"Sorry, was talking to someone," Percy casually remarked.

"What do you mean, 'talking to someone?'" growled a camper.

Then Percy saw Jason, Piper, and Annabeth push their way to the front of the circle; they had murderous looks on their faces, and it pained him to look at his friend's faces like that.

"What business do you have here?" Jason said, dead serious.

"Well, I was just stopping by..." Percy meandered around the question.

"What do you mean? Either leave or we will make you," snarled Annabeth. Percy looked at her, hurt. He could barely stand to see her features anymore, not since she failed to defend him against the council of the gods. It seems to him that she blindly followed her mother instead of him.

"I can't believe you of all people... Well, put it this way: I did not betray the gods and I was not a spy," Percy sighed out loud.

"What!?" Jason said. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Even the Gods said you were a spy!" said Piper.

"You're lying..." seethed Annabeth.

"Well, what am I supposed to do to make you believe me, ask Chaos herself to show up and take my side?"

Jason said, "Well, that would be fairly convincing, but that's not going to-"

"Great!" Percy exclaimed. "She'll be here tomorrow!"

"What?" Annabeth said, shocked.

"She'll be here tomorrow," Percy repeated, laughing internally but maintaining composure.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I will ask Lady Chaos to talk to you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, you're obviously bluffing," Jason said. Percy raised an eyebrow.

 _Percy talked to Chaos telepathically. "They didn't believe me at all, so I said you'd be over tomorrow. They think I'm bluffing."_

 _"Okay, well, I'll be there tomorrow for you, though it would help if the gods actually explained something for once," she responded, chuckling audibly through the telepathic conversation._

"I assure you, I'm telling the truth," Percy said earnestly. "Though, I suppose you're not going to believe anything I say..."

"That's right!" Jason yelled. "You are a traitor to Olympus! Leave this camp, or we will force you!" He and most of the campers drew swords and surrounded me.

"Hey, can I at least talk to Chiron?' Percy pleaded. Everyone closed in further. "No? Okay, see you tomorrow, then."

"What do you mean, tomorrow?" Annabeth growled.

"I'll be back tomorrow with Lady Chaos; she'll explain everything," Percy replied.

"Are you actually serious?" a camper asked.

"Of course I'm serious," Percy answered before turning and trudging up the hill. He patted Peleus the dragon on his way past, dissapearing over the crest of the hill.

Just as Percy was about to teleport away, Hephaestus flashed in front of him holding a shimmering net that glinted gold in sunlight.

"Hello, Perseus," he grumbled.

"Hello, Hephaestus. What brings you here, and why are you holding a golden net?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Holidays! Here's a chapter. Also, thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you think. It helps me knowing what different people's opinions are. Anyways, thanks for reading as usual!**

* * *

"Hello, Hephaestus. What brings you here, and why are you holding a golden net?"

"Zeus has ordered me to capture you and bring you in for interrogation. Personally, I don't know what to think about you, but Zeus did give me an order and forced me to swear on the Styx."

"And...?" Percy asked.

"I'm supposed to capture you and your girlfriend and take you to the throne room using a golden net."

"Well, for one, what girlfriend? And also, is this the part where you ask me if I'll come quietly or put up a fight?"

"Lady Chaos? She your girlfriend?"

"No!" Percy laughed. "I wish," he half-joked.

"Oh," grumbled Hephaestus. "My mistake, I was never good with human emotions. Anyways, no, I'm not asking for you to let me capture you. Well, I am, but this net has a flaw intentionally woven in it to be used for escape. See, just above there? That way, if you decide to, as you put it, 'come quietly,' you can simply escape when the time is right and do whatever you wish. And I still technically don't break my vow."

"Well, thanks, Hephaestus, but-"

 _"Percy?" Chaos asked._

"Hold on, give me a second..." Percy said out loud.

 _"What's going on?" Percy asked mentally._

 _"Well, Athena showed up and decided to 'force' me in supposedly indestructible golden net," she scoffed._

 _"I thought you said you could break out of those things easily," Percy replied._

 _"Oh, I'm so tempted to flash out and punch that bratty wisdom goddess in the face, but I let myself get captured for fun," she said gleefully. "Maybe it'll give me an excuse to kill her later."_

 _"Really, you didn't strike me as the type of person who would do that," Percy remarked jokingly._

 _"Oh, be quiet, Percy. Anyways, Athena mentioned that you would be captured at about the same as me, so what are you doing now?" she said accusingly._

 _"I was about to let Hephaestus get me for fun," he sheepishly admitted._

 _"Oh! Well, let him!" chuckled Chaos. "Hypocrite," she muttered after._

 _"Well, I guess you're right on that one," laughed Percy._

 _"I've played the poor, helpless, terrified goddess card, so you should try and do the same," Chaos said._

 _"But I don't wanna act like a poor, helpless goddess!" whined Percy. "At least let me pretend like a male god!" he joked._

 _Chaos burst out laughing telepathically. "Pretending to be male, as if you're not?"_

 _Percy sighed. "That's not what I meant!"_

 _Chaos laughed more. "You get the point. Now, I have to go, considering Athena's asking me what's so funny and I have to provide a logical excuse."_

 _"Okay, bye!" Percy replied before switching focus back to Hephaestus._

"Hello!" Hephaestus shouted, trying to get Percy out of his mental conversation.

"What? Oh, sorry, zoned out for a second there," Percy fibbed.

"Alright," he grumbled. "You coming with me or not?"

"Sure, why not?" Percy joked as he allowed the net to be tossed over his head.

Soon, Hephaestus was holding at arms length a giant, shiny net containing Percy inside.

"You didn't tell me that it was Athena who was going to capture my friend out west," stated Percy.

"Gods, you really are omniscient, aren't you?" Hephaestus asked, grumbling.

"Possibly... actually, not really," assured Percy. "We just talk to each other telepathically."

Hephaestus simply nodded.

"Anyways, both of us can break out of golden nets, but thanks for being concerned," Percy remarked casually.

Hephaestus's jaw dropped, but he just shook his head. "You guys are really powerful," he sighed.

"I guess," Percy sighed. "I mean, I didn't really ask for it, but whatever. Not like I had much of a choice thanks to a certain all powerful goddess."

* * *

Athena and Hephaestus flashed in, each holding a golden net containing one divine deity.

Zeus rose out of his throne clapping in approval, much to the minor annoyance and amusement of the two inside the nets.

The two nets were hanged onto hooks set up in the center of the throne room for everyone to see.

"Brother, what are my son and the creator of the universe doing in nets!" shouted Poseidon in indignation.

"They're just hanging around," smirked Zeus, chucking at his joke.

"Brother-" Poseidon tried to intervene.

"Silence!" boomed Zeus before turning to the two supposed captives in the center of the room. "Did you think you could just barge into the throne room, cheat death, and expect me to do what you say?"

Chaos rolled her eyes in defiance.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Percy sighed.

 _"Nice acting," complimented Percy._

 _"Thanks, you too," Chaos told him back._

 _"Zeus is really boring..." groaned Percy. "When can we terrify him and then blast him into smitherines again?"_

 _"Soon, Percy," chuckled Chaos internally. "And you're going to be the one who kills him, not me, okay?"_

 _"Anything for you," Percy reluctantly agreed._

 _"Well, that's nice of you," Chaos remarked._

 _"I know," replied Percy cheekily._

 _Chaos groaned._

 _"Wait, is Zeus looking at me? Yup, Zeus is definitely looking at me. Uhh..." Percy said._

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Percy out loud.

Chaos sighed from her net that she had curled up into a ball in. Percy was sitting cross legged in his.

"I said, YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO AN ETERNITY IN THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS, AND NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!" yelled Zeus.

"Well, that doesn't sound fun," sighed Percy.

"You don't say," mumbled Chaos.

"Awwe, is the poor, wittle goddess scared?" Zeus taunted.

 _"Did he seriously..." said Percy in shock._

 _"I am actually offended by that," Chaos seethed._

 _"Shhhh it's okay, just tell me when you want him killed, alright?" Percy asked._

 _"Okay..." she whispered back at him. "He's sealing his own fate at this point, let's just kill him."_

Chaos was trembling curled up in her ball, not from fright, but from rage. She lowered her face as not to show Zeus her absolute anger.

"When we escape, we will make you suffer," Percy ominously decreed, laughing internally.

"But you won't escape!" Zeus boomed, laughing loudly.

Percy simply teleported just outside of his net.

"Escaped," Percy sighed at Zeus, looking bored. "Now, I'd advise you to move away from her," he threatened.

"Or what?" Zeus challenged, but secretly he was terrified that Percy was able to get out of his net. His face took on a complexation of horror as he realized that the two had been messing with him the whole time, and he quickly backed away from Chaos's net.

"Or this!" Percy yelled before attacking with blazing speed. Within seconds, Zeus was sent crashing back into his throne with a loud cracking sound.

Chaos teleported herself next to Percy.

"You doing okay?" Percy asked her.

"Of course," she replied.

Percy stepped towards Zeus with his sword exposed.

"We gave you your chance, Zeus. You do not order the capture and punishment of Lady Chaos," he growled before charging.

Unfortunately, Athena, filled with hate and loathing, saw it in her place to intervene and attack the attacker. Percy, however, was entirely focused on Zeus and did not notice the wisdom goddess rise from her throne and grab her spear.

Her throw was accurate, and Percy was suddenly clouded with a huge amount of pain coming from his midsection.

"What?" he gasped before ripping the spear out of his body, leaving silver Ichor to flow out of his wound.

Chaos almost screamed when Percy got hit.

 _"Are you okay?!" she asked, concerned._

 _"I'm fine," he groaned back._

 _"I'm sorry... I wasn't watching Athena, I should've been..." Chaos replied apologetically._

 _"I'll be okay," Percy groaned once again._

 _"Okay, but Athena is going to pay for hurting you," Chaos seethed._

 _"Well, don't kill her... Yet..." Percy sighed. "I kind of want to that myself."_

"Athena..." Chaos glared at the goddess, her eyes flashing dangerously. Athena's face went from one of smugness to surprise to terror as she saw Chaos storming towards her. And the boy simply pulled out the spear and continued advancing on Zeus.

"It's like you're giving us excuses to kill you," Chaos sighed before glowing white in anger.

Meanwhile, Percy was beating up Zeus pretty bad, and golden Ichor flowed freely from wounds all over the Lightning God's body.

"Please..." Zeus pleaded.

"Funnily enough, that's what I said before you tried to kill me the first time," Percy remarked. "And did you show mercy then? No, so why should I not kill you?"

"But..." whimpered Zeus.

"We've already gave you plenty of chances. You've wasted them," Percy glared.

Percy made to strike with his sword, but stopped right before the blade made contact with the skin. Percy looked up at Chaos, silently asking 'should I?'.

Chaos gazed back and nodded, barely noticeable. She then focused all her attention on Athena and shone with power.

Percy raised his sword over Zeus once again, who had closed his eyes in defeat. With Hera looking on helpless, Percy proceeded to kill the king of the gods, permanently. Zeus would not be reforming; he was simply gone; dead.

The gods were in awe and fright of the pure waves of transparent light radiating off of Percy, but then they saw Chaos, who was expelling plumes of a sparkling white light through the whole chamber.

Athena didn't stand a chance; the waves kept pushing her back until she reached her throne. She was cornered and powerless.

"You attacked my best friend," snarled Chaos. "You will not do so again, or I will kill you, permanently. I should kill you right now, but... don't mess up again."

"O-o-okay..." Athena said, terrified beyond belief.

Then, Chaos landed a solid punch in Athena's face and felt satisfaction in the crunching sound of a broken nose.

"And that was for trying to kidnap me," she finished.

"Okay, if there's nothing else you guys want with us, we'll be leaving now," glared Percy.

The two most powerful deities in the room teleported out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Really, really short chapter because I ran out of time to write fir a while, with school and the holidays and whatnot. Sorry about that, I'll try and post something this coming week.**

* * *

Percy and Chaos reappeared somewhere insignificant in a forest once more, and instantly hugged each other.

"That wasn't as fun as I thought," Percy sighed.

"Definitely not," Chaos agreed, resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

"I swear, if that wisdom goddes steps another toe out of line..." she seethed before looking concerned. "By the way, how's your side?" she asked, kneeling to look at Percy's spear injury. It was still bleeding silver blood.

"Ouch..." muttered Chaos. She sent some of her leftover energy into the wound, and it healed fairly quickly. "I don't even know how you've put up with so much pain in your lifetime..." she muttered.

"Thanks for that," said Percy. "But, are you okay?"

Chaos nodded and turned around so Percy could see she was completly unscathed before returning to her spot on Percy's shoulder.

"Sheesh, you're comfortable," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Percy, perplexed again.

"It means I like hugging you a lot," Chaos bluntly stated.

"Slowly I'm turning into your teddy bear," chuckled Percy.

"Maybe so," Chaos admitted. "But really," she adjusted her head on Percy's shoulder. "I don't understand how, but you're great to hug."

"Okay, well," Percy wasn't sure how to respond.

"You're basically my best and only friend," Chaos went on. "So, thanks," she said sheepishly.

"Of course I'm your friend," Percy smiled. "And you're probably my best friend at the moment, considering everyone thinks I'm a big, bad, evil traitor," he sighed.

The two sat down, with Percy leaning on a tree and Chaos leaning on Percy's shoulder.

Chaos spoke up. "You know how we can talk to each other telepathically?"

"Mhmm," Percy mumbled.

"Well... you can do it with other people too. It kind of involves them praying to you, though... so you might insult people if you tell them that."

"Huh..." Percy mumbled absentmindedly. "That's kind of a bummer... nobody needs to bow or pray to me..."

Chaos frowned. "Also, you can hold a telepathic conversation while doing stuff in real life. I didn't tell you, but you really didn't have to ignore Hephaestus while you were talking to me. I mean, I was pretending to be scared of Athena at the same time."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Percy whined. No response. He looked down.

Chaos was clinging to Percy's arm, and she was about to fall asleep when Percy jolted her.

"Don't you want to go someplace better to sleep?" Percy asked skeptically.

"No..." Chaos muttered to Percy. "Here is good..." It may have been good for Chaos but Percy's pillow was a tree.

"I think we could go to my mother's apartment," Percy offered. "I need to talk to her about what's happened, anyways," he explained.

"But..." Chaos muttered, still drowsy.

"I can get you a bed," Percy coaxed.

"Five more minutes..." Chaos whined.

"No!" Percy forcefully said, causing Chaos to fully wake up.

"Sorry," he whispered, gazing at Chaos who had lifted her head off of his shoulder and was glaring at him, slightly annoyed.

"No, you were right, I guess I do need to advance the plot," she said, turning away. "I'm sorry for almost falling asleep."

"Don't worry about it," Percy said. "Now, you want to head to my mom's?" he asked.

"Alright," Chaos stood up and brushed herself off before flashing away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been too long... I kinda got writers block for a bit there, plus schoolwork, sports, blah blah blah. Anyways, here's a chapter picking up from where chapter 5 left off.**

* * *

Chaos appeared at the doorstep of the Jackson apartment. Moments later, Percy flashed in as well.

"Thanks for not leaving me behind or anything," grumbled Percy. "Well, here goes nothing," he muttered before knocking on the door.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened to reveal a tired looking Sally Jackson.

She sleepily looked up to see who it was, then gasped.

"Percy?" she questioned. "Percy!" she screamed in happiness before tackling him in a hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much! I knew you were innocent, I just knew it!" she exclaimed.

Percy hugged his mother back, and glanced back at Chaos who was watching with a smile on her face.

"Well, things haven't worked out exactly how you expected it to..." Percy mentioned.

"Oh...?" Sally asked. "Well, come inside, then tell me everything!"

It was now that Sally realized Percy had a companion. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized. "I didn't see you, and I expect you're a very important person, so please come inside."

"Well, I guess you could call me an important deity, but it's fine. You don't have to bow to me, or call me any special titles, Ms. Jackson," Chaos said politely.

"Alright... but if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm Chaos, the creator of the universe," Chaos admitted. Sally looked skeptically at Percy, who nodded.

"Yeah, she is," spoke Percy.

"Oh..." Sally was very surprised. "Well, come on in and sit down."

Chaos stepped into the apartment and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm not the best at conversation, Mrs. Jackson," she added.

"Mrs. Jackson? Really, you don't need to call me anything special either, just Sally is fine," Percy's mother said.

"Oh, alright then," Chaos said, still awkwardly.

"So, mom?" Percy asked.

"What?"

"I assume you want the full story," he continued.

"Of course! I want to know how my little boy is doing now that he's all grown up," she exclaimed. "... and how he managed to get the creator by his side."

"Well, I'm doing fine now," Percy assured her before starting the story with the fight at the Acropolis in Greece.

He told about being prosecuted by the gods (if you could even call it that) and being zapped by Zeus's lighting.

"Oh no... I feel so bad for you now," Sally whimpered.

"Shhh... I'm okay, mom," Percy said before continuing his story. He told about how he met Lady Chaos, and he explained why she gave him immortality.

"I still don't understand how you trusted me that much," he sighed.

Chaos rolled her eyes. "Your fatal flaw," she explained once again.

"Well..." Percy sighed. "I don't know, but whatever. So yeah, thanks to a certain person in this very room," Percy glared at Chaos, "I'm now one of the most powerful people in all of the universe."

Sally was shocked, given that her son had been granted all of these powers, so Percy patiently waited for the logical part of her brain to realize that it had actually happened.

"Oh gods, you're actually immortal..." she whispered, her eyes widening.

"Yes, I am," sighed Percy.

"Well, thank you so much!" Sally said to Chaos.

"What? Why?" the creator responded.

"You saved him," she said tearfully. "You actually took your time to save him, and grant him powers to help change the world," she said, amazed.

"Oh, it was nothing," Chaos tried to brush it off.

"Not really. I owe you a lot," Percy helpfully added.

"No..." Chaos tried to answer.

"Shh," Percy said. "You know I owe you a lot, and you can't deny that. Plus, you did kind of do it for your own benefit as well. Anyways, I'll keep talking." He resumed the story about how Zeus was pissing him off earlier in the day. He also told of Camp Half-Blood's reaction to him.

"I can't believe they would do that to you," Sally said open-mouthed when she heard about the campers, especially Jason, Piper, and Annabeth.

"Yeah... I might forgive them depending on their actions once they find out the truth," Percy reasoned. "I mean, the gods kind of delivered the message; nobody other than me and the gods were in the throne room when I got 'killed,' so the gods must've told them the incorrect truth."

"Who knows," Chaos said. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not omniscient," she sighed.

Percy continued with his story up to the part where he killed Zeus, and how Chaos almost destroyed Athena.

"That goddess will probably have to be replaced, as well as Zeus," Percy pondered.

"Yes," Chaos agreed casually. Meanwhile, Sally was shocked at how easily the two were talking about destroying immortal beings.

"Shhh don't worry, mom," Percy told her, noticing the look on her face. "If I want to permanently kill someone, then they definitely deserve it."

"But still, killing isn't in your nature," Sally said.

Chaos tried to help the conversation. "Well, to put it in perspective, in the past two days, Percy's been called a traitor by Zeus and convicted of betrayal, was supposedly killed by Zeus's most powerful weapon, then was treated with disrespect after he came back and talked to Zeus, was called a traitor by all of his friends at the demigod camp, and then he finds that Zeus wants him trapped in a golden net and sent to Tartarus again. I think I would be fairly mad," she said. "And you're only really angry at those who cross you, not just anybody," she added, talking to Percy with slight admiration.

Sally realized that everything in the summary was true.

"Oh, my poor baby," Sally was whispering.

"Shh, don't cry, I'm okay now," Percy said, comforting her.

"Yes, but..." Sally said.

"Nobody's going to hurt me anymore. In fact, I'm probably going to spend my time with Chaos trying to improve the lives of people who deserve it."

Sally smiled. She was proud and happy for her son.

"So I'm good now," Percy said. "Except for, well..."

"Hmm?" Sally asked.

"We need a place to stay for the night, considering that neither of us want to camp outdoors or stay in some palace on Olympus," Percy hesitantly said. "So... can we stay here? Just for one night?"

Sally was quick to answer. "Of course! You can stay as long as you want! Though, you two would have to share Percy's old room, or one of you might have to take the couch out here," she explained.

"Okay, well, thank you," Chaos told Percy's mom kindly.

It was at this moment that Sally let out a huge yawn.

"Wow, what time is it?" she asked.

"Almost ten-thirty," Chaos replied.

"Well, that's why I'm so sleepy," Sally laughed. "I might sleep. Even Paul went to bed already!"

"Okay, well, G'night mom!" Percy said, chuckling. "If you need anything, we'll probably be in my old room," he said.

"Alright, 'night everyone," Sally said, retreating into her bedroom.

Percy turned to Chaos. "So, if you've been spying on me for the past few years, you probably know where to go."

"Nahh, totally not," joked Chaos. "Seriously though, I've just been watching your battles and quests, among a few other things. Your mom seems very nice, though," she commented.

"She is," Percy grinned. "And so is her new husband, Paul. I think he went to bed before we even got here, because we didn't see him," he added. "He's a teacher, so I guess he needs a lot of rest having to deal with a bunch of kids like me," he joked.

"I guess I would have trouble dealing with a hundred clones of you," Chaos smiled slightly.

"Hey!" Percy pouted.

"I'm joking... even though you're not really the best student," Chaos laughed.

The two opened the door to Percy's room. It wasn't too large, and there was only room for the one bed against the wall.

"You can have the bed," Percy offered.

"No, it's your apartment," Chaos said.

"I insist," Percy said. "I'll take a sleeping bag," he explained.

Chaos glared at him.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"You're too nice," Chaos sighed. "Which is why you're such a good hero, but still..."

"I try to be kind to those who deserve it," Percy said. "Which includes you. And even if it didn't include you, I'd still let you have the bed because I don't exactly want to get on the bad side of the creator of the universe," he chuckled.

"Haha, very funny," grumbled Chaos, reluctantly sitting on the bed. "You know I really don't mind the sleeping bag?"

"Yeah, I know. But a bed would be more comfortable, so ... I'll go get a sleeping bag?" Percy said before turning to his closet and starting to search the nooks and crannies.

"No need," Chaos said, waving her hand. A blue-green sleeping bag appeared on the ground.

"Hey, the colors match me!" exclaimed Percy.

"And that is a surprise because...?" Chaos questioned him.

"I have no idea," Percy replied. Chaos rolled her eyes.

"Great," she said. "My best friend is an idiot!" she continued, throwing her hands in the air with exasperation.

Percy chuckled. "True," he added, laughing.

"What?" Chaos said, confused but amused. "You agree on your own idiocy?" she mock-decreed.

"Of course," Percy grinned.

Chaos slapped her forehead with her hand. "You..." she sighed.

"Shh, I'm just joking," Percy said.

"Haha, very funny," Chaos grumbled before randomly hugging Percy again.

"What? Okay?" Percy said, accepting her hug, confused.

"I like hugging you," Chaos mumbled into his shoulder. "Hugs are nice."

"Sure... why not?" Percy asked out loud. However, he was patting Chaos on the back comfortingly.

"Okay..." Chaos pulled away. "Sorry, again..." she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Percy assured her. "You can hug me whenever you want."

Chaos's eyes lit up and twinkled brown at that. "I'll keep that in mind," she said mischievously.

"Oh boy, what are you planning?" Percy said, suddenly concerned for himself.

"Nothing," Chaos denied. In truth, she was really thinking about taking advantage of Percy's promise as much as she could without publicly embarrassing herself.

"Okay... well, you want the bathroom to shower and change first?" Percy asked, casually changing the subject.

"Oh, alright," Chaos finally agreed to something Percy said. Then, she ducked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You'd better not come in!" she called out.

"Don't worry, I won't even think about it," Percy replied, shaking his head.

* * *

 _(20 minutes later)_

"You'd better not judge!" Percy heard Chaos call to him from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What could be so bad?" Percy asked, grinning. For the past few minutes, he and Chaos had been bickering about him judging her sleeping clothes.

"Okay... I'm coming out now," she grumbled. The door opened, and Chaos stepped out dressed in multicolored pink and silver pajamas.

Percy howled with laughter, with Chaos glaring at him.

"Hey..." she frowned.

"Sorry..." he sighed. "You look great though," he added. It was true; he did think she looked good, with her still-damp brown hair naturally spilling over her shoulders. And her pajamas actually made her look even more adorable in his opinion, mainly because they showed off more of the shape of her body.

"Sure I do," she glared at him skeptically.

"No, I'm serious," Percy added. Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" she winked at him and laughed at his face, which showed of surprise and confusion. Despite her charisma she was internally surprised but happy that Percy thought she looked good. She knew that for him, his statement was code words for 'I like you and you look super awesome and really great.'

"Why don't you go change?" she prompted him, gesturing towards the open bathroom door.

Needless to say, Percy quickly hurried inside and shut the door without a word.

* * *

 _(Another 20 minutes later)_

Percy opened the bathroom door to find Chaos bundled up under the covers. Only her brown hair and a sliver of pink was visible over the covers.

"I'll get the light," Percy told her.

"You know neither of us really need to shower," she mumbled back sleepily. In response to a look of confusion she didn't even need to see, she answered his unspoken question. "We're literally the most powerful beings in the universe, we can change our appearance and smell and such at will anyways," she mumbled.

"I just like doing things the old fashioned way," Percy said. Chaos responded, rolling over in bed, exposing her face and pajama collar.

"You get tired so easily," commented Percy as he shut the light off, leaving the room in darkness.

"Mhmm."

"Good night," Percy added, climbing into the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Mhmm," Chaos mumbled again.

 **A/N: So they're sharing a room but there's nothing really going on between them, yet. XD. Except for the fact that they're both starting to like each other but don't really know it yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So someone reviewed and said they wanted Chaos to force Percy to sleep with her? XD**

 **This is mostly fluff stuff, and if it isn't obvious, this story is** **gonna be Percy x Chaos. And to be fair, I did have some of this written before I posted last chapter (namely the first part)** **(I always try to write maybe a quarter or half of the next chapter after the one I post just in case I happen to catch a plot error or something; plus it's easier for me to be organized that way for some reason. Idk I'm weird XD)**

 **And I'll add a semi-obnoxious note asking for reviews here, even though most of you already tell me what you think anyways. So thanks! XD**

* * *

(Sometime _during the middle of the night)_

Chaos awoke suddenly, before becoming frightened. Her eyes narrowed slightly, calculating, until she remembered where she was. Then she relaxed and rolled over on the bed, about to close her eyes again.

But, her gaze fell on Percy who was lying on the floor, and she was captivated, unable to close her eyes. She thought that maybe captivated was a little too strong of a word - maybe entranced, or charmed? All the same, she found herself having a difficult time pulling her gaze away from him.

Meanwhile, Percy stirred, his sixth sense detecting someone was looking at him. He slowly and quietly rolled onto his back, in case an intruder was present. But, to his surprise, he found out that it was simply Chaos staring at him in the dark.

"Hey?" Percy spoke in a whisper.

Chaos visibly jumped a little bit, before composing herself and replying. "Um, I woke up..."

"Yes, I see that," Percy rolled his eyes. "Is something wrong?" he spoke, concerned again.

"No, not really," Chaos sighed. Percy looked skeptical. "Just forget I said anything, okay?" she muttered, turning onto her other side.

"Chaos, seriously, what's the matter?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled into her pillow.

Percy got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to the edge of the bed to find her face down, hair sprawled over the top of the covers.

"You don't look okay," he said, resting a hand on her back. He was surprised to find that she shuddered at his touch.

"Ugg," Chaos groaned.

"What... did I do something?" Percy said, hurriedly backing away.

"No, no... you can stay if you want," Chaos sighed, turning onto her back.

Percy raised an eyebrow but kneeled at the edge of the bed.

Chaos, meanwhile, grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him closer.

"What...?" Percy started to ask before realizing Chaos had scooted over to the far side of the bed to make room for him.

"You can sleep with me if you want," she mumbled.

Percy's eyes widened. "But..."

"I trust you," she continued. "I know you won't do anything."

"Still," Percy sighed. "I don't..."

"You don't want to...?" Chaos looked up at him sadly, dismayed.

"No, it's not that, it's just..." Percy tried to explain. "Isn't it a little weird...?"

"We're friends, right?" Chaos said. Percy nodded to that. "And we're fairly close...?"

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"And I trust you..." she sighed. "Please?" she looked at him, patting the empty space on the bed next to her.

"Alright, I can't say no to you," Percy relented. In truth, Percy was happy with the situation; his conscious had been wrestling with the fact that he shouldn't really sleep next to the creator of the universe. But then again, he'd already hugged said creator many times anyways, so it wouldn't be too extreme. Besides, she was actually pretty as well, and how many people could say they slept with Lady Chaos herself? Wait... that sounded really bad, he realized in his head, and turned slightly red in the face. He was glad it was somewhat dark in the room. However, he was brought out of his thoughts by (speak of the devil) Chaos's smile.

Chaos's eyes lit up and twinkled when Percy said yes, and she watched him scoot next to her. The first thing she did was hug him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"And back to hugging," Percy said, sighing.

"What?' Chaos mumbled into his shirt.

"Nothing," he sighed, patting her comfortingly on the back.

Chaos sighed peacefully, snuggling her head into Percy's neck and shoulder.

Percy ruefully stroked her hair, which was a little hard since it was all over the place.

Soon, both of them had fallen asleep again.

 _(The Next Morning)_

Chaos groaned as she opened her eyes sleepily. Then she noticed she was using Percy as a pillow.

"Whaaa..." she muttered, confused.

The disturbance caused Percy to stir. He was quicker to wake up, immediately meeting Chaos's eyes.

"Why are you here...?" Chaos asked.

"You kinda goaded me into it yourself," Percy answered, rubbing his eyes.

"Kinda? What does that mean?"

"You grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bed next to you," Percy said. "Granted, I didn't put up much of a fight..." he trailed off, trying for a joke.

Chaos glared at him before staring at the ground. "I'm sorry," she said. As Percy told his side of the story she fully remembered the events of the past night. "God, I'm sorry," she said again, frowning.

"Nahh, it's okay," Percy said, climbing out of the bed. "As long as you don't murder me for it," he added, reconsidering.

"It's not my fault you're adorable," Chaos groaned. Percy raised his eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

Chaos's face turned a light shade of pink, matching her pajamas, and she looked away quickly.

"Nothing. Now get out and change in the bathroom," she commanded.

"Okay," Percy said, walking into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes he had grabbed from his closet.

Once the door was shut Chaos breathed out deeply. "Oh geeze," she said out loud, quietly so Percy didn't hear.

She realized she actually liked him... a lot, especially since he was basically the best person to ever exist. Besides herself, of course, but she was already a self-proclaimed "nice girl," so she didn't really count herself in that factor.

 _(Meanwhile in the bathroom)_

Percy wasn't changing; he was standing in front of the mirror, contemplating his thoughts.

'Don't think I didn't notice that blush,' he told an imaginary Chaos in his mind. 'But does that mean you really like me back... or was that just embarrassment?' he pondered silently. Eventually he settled on embarrassment, completely forgetting what she had said before blushing.

 _(Meanwhile in the bedroom)_

Chaos decided she was too lazy to change into her clothes manually. So, she climbed out of bed and snapped her fingers. In an instant, her fuzzy pink pajamas had been replaced with her standard jeans and simple white shirt, and her hair curled behind her head halfway to her waist. She liked her sixteen year old look, as opposed to a formal looking woman in her thirties with braided hair wearing a white dress. She wasn't a big fan of dresses.

The door opened, revealing Percy in a fresh T-Shirt with a beach design on it, black sweat pants, and socks. He had his high school swimming team sweatshirt under his arm.

"Geeze," he commented. "Same as yesterday?"

Chaos grinned at him a little sheepishly. "I know. But I like jeans and these black boots. I get to wear comfy socks with them, too! And I like this shirt. It's all simple," she explained.

"I know what liking jeans feels like," Percy said. "But everyday?"

"Well, sweat pants are okay but they're not exactly formal. I could wear a dress if you really goaded me, but those are a little too formal in my opinion. At least in my younger form. And skirts, well, some of them are too short. I honestly don't understand how Aphrodite likes them," Chaos grumbled.

"I've never seen Aphrodite wear a short skirt before," Percy said, confused. "Since when does she do that?"

"Oh, well, whenever she's trying to impress or seduce someone. I've heard her say something like 'skirts are short enough to keep things interesting but not short enough to show too much.' It really, just, doesn't appeal to me."

"Yeah, I get it," Percy nodded along. "I really didn't need to hear a lecture on female attire, however," he joked. "But wait, how do you know that Aphrodite wears skirts then... were you spying on her?" Percy teased.

"No," Chaos glared at him. "I teleported into the throne room as my older self to remind them of my existence, and their 'council meeting' featured Ares and Aphrodite hanging from another golden net made by Hephaestus. And... Aphrodite was wearing a short skirt." Percy frowned. "This was fairly recent, only a little before you were born," Chaos elaborated. "And they still didn't recognize me yesterday!"

"Okay, getting a little strange with the conversation about girls clothes," Percy jumped in.

Chaos's eyes widened when she realized she'd been rambling about her preferred attire to Percy for about five minutes. She hurriedly changed the subject.

"So, today I have to go to Camp Half-Blood with you?" she said as casually as possible.

"Smooth topic change," Percy grinned slyly.

"Oh, shut up," Chaos chuckled, turning red and lightly punching him in the arm.

"And yeah," Percy said. "You wanna head over there right now?"

"But your mom..." Chaos frowned.

"Okay, we'll let her know first," Percy said.

The two walked into the main living room and kitchen where Percy's mother was cooking blue pancakes.

"Good morning, you two! Sleep well?"

"You could say that," Chaos said cryptically.

 _"Don't forget that we can talk like this," Chaos told Percy telepathically._

Percy jumped before shooting a quick glare at Chaos.

 _"Really...?" he told her back annoyed, chuckling slightly._

Chaos just winked at him before turning to the plate of pancakes that had been set in front of her.

"Oh, Mrs. Jackson-"

"Sally, dear," Percy's mom corrected her.

"Sally... you didn't have to do that," Chaos said. That being said, she did smile and twinkle her eyes a bit to show gratitude. Percy whispered "Thanks, mom," before digging into his breakfast.

 _"Percy... you can talk to me like this and do stuff in the real world at the same time. It's good to be able to divert your attention like that."_

 _"Hmm? Okay..." Percy sighed and nodded at the same time._

A few minutes later, both divine entities had had their full share of pancakes.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but we've both got to go," Percy said, frowning.

"I know," Sally told him, pulling into a tight hug. "Be safe, and take care of what you need to take care of," she added. "I love you, my baby!"

Percy waved and smiled at his mother before teleporting along with Chaos.

The two reappeared on Half-Blood Hill.

 _"You want me to surprise them for fun?" Chaos asked Percy silently._

 _"Sure. I'll just sneak right next to the amphitheater and we can do it there," Percy said, his excitement tangible through the telepathic connection._

With a flash, Percy disappeared from the hill and reappeared in the stands where a satyr was teaching music lessons. Nobody noticed him perched in the highest row, and some of the Apollo kids kept strumming their guitars or blowing through their flutes.

After a few seconds of waiting, Percy decided to make his presence known. He literally jumped over the rows in front of him, landing in a crouched position next to the musicians.

Standing up and brushing himself off, he cheerfully greeted the stunned group. "Hello!" Percy grinned.

"AHHHH IT'S PERCY JACKSON! wailed one of the campers.

* * *

 **A/N: Idk if that's too fluffy or whatever, but it'll have to do. I don't know if people acted too out of character, which is weird because I basically had to make up Chaos'a character anyways.**

 **Anyways, I'll just put the usual 'thanks for reading!' message here to thank you all for reading 1) the story and 2) my authors notes as well. :p**

 **A/N#2: God, these two authors notes literally added like 200 works to the chapter, oops XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well then! Idk exactly what to say here. I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not, but whatever. It's a little less cheerful and fluffy, but it kind of is at some parts. Idk. I'm sort of happy-ish with how this one turned out, but I'll let you guys review to tell me how I did.**

 **Also is the italics for their thought- messaging thing okay?**

* * *

"AHHHH IT'S PERCY JACKSON! wailed one of the campers.

 _"Priceless!" Chaos told Percy, laughing even through the connection._

Percy tried to shhh the kid, but by now every camper had come running to the source of the noise with their weapons drawn.

"You're back?" Jason growled from the front of the group.

"Traitor," spat Annabeth. "And I see you haven't got any girlfriends with you," she taunted.

 _"She did not just say that!" Chaos screeched inside Percy's head._

"No girlfriend? Not quite now, but soon," Percy replied smoothly.

 _"Wait, not yet but soon? Are you implying-"_

 _"Possibly... just get over here, please... Chaos?"_

 _"Only for you..." she grumbled._

As if on cue (which it was), Chaos appeared with a flash of white light, casually tossing her hair over her shoulder while she was at it.

"Who are you?" every weapon was instantly pointed at the newcomer.

Chaos rolled her eyes. "I'm Chaos, you idiots." The entire camp went wide-eyed, before a brave individual spoke from the crowd.

"No way," the bloke said. "You're far too young!"

"Yeah, you don't look like a creator of the universe at all!"

"I bet you couldn't take on the entire camp, you wimp!"

Percy glowered at this.

"Hey, Chaos, you want to fight this one? Or should I?" he sighed.

"I think I've got it," she replied, sounding bored.

"Oh really? Bring it, little girl," a particularly nasty seventeen year old boy challenged.

 _"I might let them 'capture' me for fun again, you know, pretend to be a weak little girl and then find out who the nastiest person is and then kill them? Kind of cliche in the plot at this point, but whatever," Chaos told Percy._

 _"Alright, but be careful. And tell me if you need anything," Percy replied back. "And to use your comments, that's also kind of cliche, but whatever. Also, what do you mean about a plot?"_

 _"Shhhh!" Chaos hissed._

Externally, Percy surveyed the scene with a stoic expression.

Chaos stood up and sighed, before sending drawing a dagger from out of nowhere and lazily taking swings at a mass of eight or nine campers. Despite her ease of fighting, she was blocking every swing from all directions at once.

That was, until a knife appeared sticking out of Chaos's leg, causing her to cry out in fake "pain"; Percy didn't realize she was acting. She collapsed to the ground, but despite Percy's lurching stomach and racing heart rate, he managed to keep an indifferent expression on his face.

 _"You look tense. Relax," Chaos told him._

 _"So you're okay?" he asked, surprised._

 _"Of course I am, Percy," she relied comfortingly. "I can barely feel that knife at all! I'm just acting for fun."_

Annabeth shimmered into view while removing her invisibility cap, standing over Chaos's form on the ground.

"Ha! You may be good, but you are certainly no goddess, much less the creator of the universe." Annabeth grinned triumphantly as Chaos groaned and squirmed around on the ground. Percy noted that she was playing the part of an injured, terrified girl perfectly. Granted, she was a really good actor.

"Now, seeing as you were in league with the traitor, we must put you in custody to question you later... Apologies with the ropes, they are just a precaution," she grinned, sounding gleeful instead of sorry.

Some campers walked forward and tied Chaos's wrists in front of her. Others grabbed her by the boots and held her legs still while Annabeth skillfully created a tight knot locking Chaos's ankles together.

 _"Wow, they're going all out with this," Percy said._

 _"Yeah, I know. I wasn't expecting the ropes, but I assume you can hold your own for a bit?" she asked him._

 _"Yes, of course," Percy said._

 _"Okay, well, I'll holler if I need anything and I'll see if Chiron can figure out who I am and what's actually going on," she said mischievously. "I'll be fine. Though, Annabeth is acting really jerkish right now."_

"Steven, would you mind taking our prisoner to one of the guest bedrooms in the big house? Tie her to a bedpost or something so she can't escape," Annabeth said.

The seventeen year old from before nodded and moved to sling Chaos over his shoulder. He pulled Annabeth's knife out of Chaos's thigh rather roughly, causing another fake gasp of pain. What nobody noticed, except for Percy of course, was that Chaos's thigh was bleeding silver blood. Undeterred, Steven swung Chaos over his right shoulder and stomped away towards the big house.

Meanwhile, Chaos felt entertained. It was one thing to fake an injury, but it was another to trick an entire hoard of people and even your potential boyfriend in the future, even if you did wind up telling him not to worry anyways. She also couldn't believe that none of them noticed her blood color.

Anyways, she allowed herself to be picked up to be taken into custody (it's not like it really mattered considering she can basically break out of anything anyways), and she felt herself swung over someone's shoulder.

Percy, meanwhile, just stared as Chaos was carried out of sight. However, before he turned away, he caught a wink and a sly smile from her.

But, Percy turned away and instead glared at Annabeth, who smiled sweetly back at him.

"So, you going to surrender yet? Obviously, that wasn't Chaos," Jason said.

"Oh, it was," Percy countered.

"But she barely put up a fight-"

"She wasn't trying," Percy interrupted. "And that invisible trick wasn't very nice," he glared at Annabeth specifically again.

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? She wasn't good enough to defend herself."

Percy scoffed at that. "Once again, she was barely trying. And to answer your previous question, I won't surrender or leave. I'm going to wait until she comes back."

"What do you mean, come back? The girl's tied up in custody, and there's no way she can escape!" Annabeth boasted confidently.

"Both of us can teleport anywhere in the entire universe. We can escape from Hephaestus's golden nets, and are unparalleled in power and skill," Percy truthfully said.

"Liar! Traitor!" chanted the campers.

"You honestly still don't believe me?" Percy sighed. "I've been messing with you the whole time, but whatever... Now, you said you were going to make me leave or capture me as well?" Percy asked.

"Yes! For Olympus!" Jason cried.

"Okay, good luck with that," Percy said, chuckling. He flipped his trusty old pen out of his pocket and flicked off the cap. Riptide expanded into his hands, and he got into a battle stance.

"Who first?" Percy asked.

A few brave but cocky campers rushed forwards with their swords drawn, mostly children of Ares.

Percy whirled and slashed and hacked, occasionally throwing in a few stabs to confuse the campers. His fighting style was neither Greek nor Roman- instead, it was a confounding mixture of both.

None of the Ares kids were able to land a hit, and they were all swiftly knocked out by a 'painless' bong on the head with the hilt of a sword.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Jason, Piper, distract him!" she yelled before sliding her Yankees cap onto her head.

"Hey Jason, Piper, you really think I'm a traitor?" Percy asked while Jason leveled his sword at him.

"Yes, my father proclaimed it to me!" Jason growled angrily.

"Well, he most likely lied to save his own skin, and he's also dead now."

"You can't have killed him!" Jason roared indignantly.

"Oh, yes I did. And Chaos was so close to killing Athena too," Percy taunted.

"She restrained herself, but if Annabeth' mother..." he said while swinging his sword and knocking off Annabeth's hat, "... steps a toe out of line, then it'll be bye-bye wisdom goddess," he finished. Annabeth shimmered into view, shocked that he had accurately predicted her location even through her invisibility.

"I told you Chaos wasn't trying," Percy grinned at her while stopping Jason's sword attacks with one hand. "Granted, I'm not trying either, but whatever... I'm trying slightly more, I guess."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Wait... what you're saying just can't be actually true..." she said in panic.

"I swear on the Styx it is," Percy added helpfully.

The entire camp grew silent in shock, and Jason stopped swinging his sword. 'If what he says is true...' they reasoned, 'then we just tried to capture and interrogate the most powerful being in the universe, Lady Chaos.'

Then, the entire camp began to panic.

Percy raised his hand. "Shush!" he yelled. "Don't worry, we forgive easily," he grinned slyly. "She should be back any second now." At that moment, Percy received a telepathic message from Chaos.

 _"I am going to kill this idiot," she deadpanned._

 _"Wow, okay. What did he do?" Percy sighed over the connection._

 _"Tell you later," Chaos replied. "Coming back now."_

 _(10 minutes prior)_

"Here we are," the boy called Steven grinned nastily.

Chaos took in her surroundings. Unsurprisingly, they had arrived at the big house, and Chaos thought it was extremely unnecessary to announce the fact out loud. A point of interest, however, was that when she was carried inside she did not see Chiron anywhere.

Steven carried her into one of the spare bedrooms, but instead of tying her up to the bedpost he tossed her onto the bed so she was lying on her back.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she asked in her signature 'terrified little girl' voice. She made a mental note to demonstrate to Percy later, but she knew she'd wind up forgetting it anyways.

Steven smiled and sat down on top of Chaos's thighs. Because of this development, Chaos initiated an evaluation of his character and morals.

"I'm going to 'guard' you. There's literally no way you can move now," he grinned sadistically.

Chaos fake whimpered, partially for her own amusement, and also to give the guy a chance to correct his behavior, which was obviously leaning towards death-deserving.

"That's right, little girl... you're in my power now. And there's nothing I like better than torturing lying, dishonest girls," he said maniacally.

Chaos's eyes widened. Internally, she was disgusted. This guy seemed to derive pleasure from hurting people. Sure, he thought that she was some sort of evil enemy, but just because she appeared as a girl didn't mean he had to torture her. His excuse for his actions was unfounded as well, which furthered Chaos's negative thoughts about the guy.

"You can just ask me the interrogation questions..." Chaos murmured, giving the guy a final last chance (unbeknownst to him, of course) to prove he wasn't a completely rotten person.

"Well, I could..." Steven sighed, pretending to consider before continuing. "... but where's the fun in that? Besides, some girls need to be punished for their wrongdoings anyways."

Chaos was absolutely disgusted and offended at this point. This was the type of thing that a nice guy like Percy would never do, even against his worst enemy. That as part of the reason she liked Percy so much, and why she trusted him. She didn't hesitate to give Percy powers on par with hers; she knew he wouldn't abuse them, or use them to hurt others, especially her.

"So... where should I start?" Steven asked, moving his hand towards Chaos's wound on her leg, which had been bleeding, albeit painlessly, the whole time.

Chaos decided she had had enough. Steven had failed her test and was going to be punished later. "I can't believe..." she trailed off, eyes glinting cruelly.

The boy grinned and stared into her eyes, where his smirk faltered before turning into an expression of pure horror.

"... that you're so stupid," Chaos spat in his face.

The boy, Steven, appeared to have noticed something was amiss, from the tone Chaos spoke in to her body language. He quickly moved his hand away from Chaos's jeans in a hurry.

"It's people like you who need to be punished," Chaos growled angrily. "Quick question... do you know who I am?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"... Percy's girlfriend...?" he whispered.

"It's sweet of you to think that," she said pleasantly. "But no, not yet at least. Have you still not guessed?" she seethed, flicking her eyes towards her cut.

Steven examined the wound, which seemed to glitter strangely in the light. Then, he realized it wasn't glittering for no reason- the blood was silver, and had a shiny metallic tone to it.

"You can't actually be... Chaos..." he spoke, shocked.

The boy cowered in fear and shut his eyes. When he finally reopened them, he was terrified to find Chaos standing upright with the ropes disentangled on the ground a few feet away. Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him.

"You'd better wait here, I'll be right back," she added. Snapping her fingers, she formed a glittery silver net that magically tangled itself around Steven and imprisoned him. She watched in satisfaction as he collapsed with a sickening crunch onto the ground, eyes wide and fearful.

 _"I am going to kill this idiot," she told Percy in her head._

 _"Wow, okay. What did he do?" she heard him respond back._

 _"Tell you later. Coming back now," she answered._

Chaos reappeared next to Percy silently with a flashy light show.

"Hey, miss me?" she grinned at the entire camp's shocked faces. Nobody said anything, but Percy grinned.

"... I suppose I'll take that as a yes," she sighed.

"Anyways, seeing as you aren't attacking me at the moment, I'll formally introduce myself. Hello, my name is Chaos, and I'm the creator of the universe. Any questions?"

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

Eventually, a brave camper raised his hand.

"Yes? Don't worry, I'm nice," Chaos smiled and politely waved at the camp, trying to calm them down.

"Is it true that Percy is innocent?" the boy, who was Travis Stoll, asked.

Chaos nodded. "Yup. He's told you nothing but the truth," she said. "It's true he's innocent. I actually saved him, so now he's my awesome sidekick," she summarized.

"Sidekick?" Percy threw her an amused glance.

She shrugged, before pointing to another camper.

"Say yes if charmspeak works on you," Drew from the Aphrodite cabin commanded, very un-ironically using charmspeak at the time. Everyone near her drowsily said "Yes..."

"Nope," Chaos replied cheerfully. "Oh, and don't go around using that power unwisely," she warned before pointing to the next person.

"What about Zeus and Athena?" a girl who turned out to be Lou Ellen asked.

"Oh, so he told you about that?" Chaos raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, they deserved it. Athena got off with a punch to the face this time, but Zeus... Sorry, Jason," she said, sending him an apologetic glance.

"No, I understand how my father can, or could, be," he said. "And I'm really sorry for thinking you weren't Chaos," he apologized sheepishly.

"No sweat," Chaos looked at all of the campers, bowing their heads in shame. "I forgive all of you. I forgive people easily," she added.

A Hermes boy raised his hand. "Will you go on a date with me?!" he yelled out obnoxiously to break the tension.

"How about no?" Chaos shook her head, sighing.

"Will you forgive me for asking you out on a date?!" the same boy called from the crowd.

Chaos sighed and face palmed. Meanwhile Travis high-fived the boy, who turned out to be his brother Connor.

"Are you two dating?" a girl called out, referring to Chaos and Percy.

"Um..." Chaos faltered and glanced at Percy.

 _"Um..." she told him telepathically._

 _"Not yet?" Percy asked slyly._

"Not yet..." Chaos grinned at the crowd. A bunch of Aphrodite girls cooed in the back, but no one else gave indication of surprise. Except for Annabeth, who was currently fuming.

"Where's Steven?" Annabeth spoke up.

"He's being... dealt with," she answered. Annabeth looked outraged. "What's that glare for?" Chaos frowned. "I evaluated his character and it turns out he's a really rotten guy!" The crowd went silent.

"You all can continue with your daily business! Actually, you should just relax until dinner," Chaos called out to everyone.

 _"Hey, I'll tell you what happened later, I need to talk to some people first. Do you mind if I send you off to socialize with your old friends?" Chaos asked Percy._

 _"Not at all, do whatever you need to," she heard Percy reply._

 _"You owe me a date now," she told him slyly._

 _"I suppose so," he joked back._

"Annabeth, go to the big house, quickly," Chaos said before receiving a seething glare from said daughter of Athena. However, Annabeth did turn tail and run towards the big house as per instruction.

"I'm going to interrogate her," Chaos said to Percy before flashing away.

* * *

 **A/N: So, Steven is a meanie, Annabeth is kind of a meanie, Chiron is nonexistent (for now), the campers are mostly idiots, and Chaos is a bubbly and cheerful murderer.**

 **Seems legit.**

 **Anyways, this story isn't too realistic even for a fanfic, mainly because it's comedic and is mainly light-hearted. That means that some logic will have to be sacrificed and character relationships and resolutions might be faster and easier than they really should be, or maybe some characters act funky at times.**

 **So basically more of the same (ish) is coming.**

 **And wow, I write really long authors notes so thanks to whoever managed to get through the chapter and both these authors notes. Put it in a review so I know who you are XD. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ha! Lindsey Winchester's review made me laugh. HP Chamber of Secrets XD.**

 **Anyways, next chapter. Blah blah blah review blah blah blah favorite blah blah blah review blah blah blah. Whatever, you don't have to, just do what you want. XD**

 **The 2nd authors note at the the end of the chapter has way more of my comments than this first one up top here, so be sure to read that if you normally don't. I wonder how many people skip over this one anyways. XD**

* * *

 _(At the big house)_

"Hey, so... I want to ask you a few questions," Chaos said, flashing in.

Annabeth hesitantly backed away while scowling, a feat that Chaos thought would be difficult to pull off herself.

"Nothing too bad, and you're only slightly in trouble," Chaos said, smiling wryly at her.

Annabeth nodded. "Okay," she said.

"Alright... why'd you turn against Percy so easily?"

Annabeth paled. "Wow, you cut right to the chase..." she tried to delay while inadvertently making a pun on her last name.

Chaos glared at her and motioned for her to continue. "Okay... I guess I just believed Zeus and my mother... because she's almost always right. I didn't listen to what my gut was telling me..." she trailed off.

"Yes... your mother," Chaos nodded. "I don't like her much, no offense. She tried to kill Percy who was killing Zeus. He took a spear to the side."

Annabeth winced.

"And Athena hates Percy, I can tell just by observing her. It's likely she knew about Percy's fatal flaw which actually made it impossible for him to betray you," Chaos coughed and glanced at Annabeth, who suddenly looked guilty. "She probably knew about it but didn't speak up because of her own personal hatred of him. That looks pretty corrupt to me..." Chaos said.

"And she's the God of justice too..." Annabeth mused. "I'm sorry..." she frowned.

"Oh, it's okay," Chaos said. "Though, just so you know, me and Percy are pretty close, so don't cross him again..." she threatened passive aggressively.

"What do you mean close?" Annabeth asked, suddenly and suspiciously curious.

"Best friend close," Chaos clarified. "Almost dating, so don't get cozy with him. Otherwise, I may have to kill you instead of just ignoring you."

"Oh..." Annabeth frowned.

"Do you have a boyfriend...?" Chaos asked out of curiosity.

"Steven..." Annabeth nodded.

"You picked a bad one... I'll tell you something. When he brought me here before he knew who I was, he said he was going to torture me... for fun... because I was a 'lying, dishonest girl who deserved to be punished.' Then, he went to my knife cut and noticed my blood. It's silver ichor by the way." Chaos lifted her leg up so Annabeth could see.

Annabeth looked shocked. "He did what?!"

"He also made some more... questionable comments about girls. And, any other person besides me would probably have gone through a lot of pain, considering most people can't break out of ropes." Chaos sighed. "I'm gonna kill him later if that's fine with you."

"No, don't!" Annabeth screeched.

"Why not...?" Chaos sighed. "He's a terrible human being; it's people like him whom Artemis hates the most."

"But I'm not Artemis!" Annabeth cried.

"I realized. She's a great and brave woman, unlike yourself," Chaos sighed. "Might sound weird coming from the creator of the universe, but I respect her."

"Steven's not a bad guy," Annabeth defended.

"You wait until the day he starts to pick on you and we'll see how you enjoy it," Chaos countered. "From what I can tell, he seems to be the new bully in camp."

Annabeth struggled to defend her supposed boyfriend.

"But, from when I mentioned Percy earlier, you seem to want to break up with Steven...?"

Annabeth looked like a deer caught in headlights, so a Chaos answered the question for her.

"So, Percy supposedly betrayed you and you needed a new boyfriend because of your hubris, but now that Percy's here and revealed to be innocent you want him back?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, but eventually she shamefully nodded her head.

"Okay, well, I'm afraid you won't get that opportunity," Chaos frowned. "And I'm not too happy with your philosophy."

Annabeth looked down in shame. "I'm sorry about my flaw, I can't do anything about it..."

Chaos looked into Annabeth's eyes. "I only somewhat believe you're a bad person. Eventually you'll find someone who likes you for who you are and isn't a total jerk. That being said, don't do anything stupid that would make me or Percy mad or you may wind up dead. Just give it time and be patient," she advised. "Now, I have to go check and make sure Percy hasn't blown up the forest or something yet," she sighed. "Do take care, and I am going to kill Steven by the way."

Annabeth nodded, but Chaos had already teleported away.

 _(Line Break - If there isn't a line here then I forgot to put it in! Good job future me!)_

Chaos teleported next to Percy, who was not currently blowing up the forest after all. In fact, he was talking with Jason and Piper, who were both seemingly in the middle of a hasty apology.

When Chaos appeared, they both turned, looked shocked, then bowed quickly.

Chaos smiled and spoke. "Stop that, I really don't care much for bowing, unless it's from certain upstart gods and goddesses upstairs," she joked.

Jason and Piper slowly and shakily stood up, holding each other's hands for reassurance.

"Oh, come on," Chaos whined. "I've said it before, I'm a nice girl, I really don't mind!"

Percy was laughing outright at the expression on the young couple's faces, which consisted of a multitude of emotions - surprise, uneasiness, and confusion to name a few.

Percy spoke up between his chuckles. "She's very nice and sweet. You guys don't have to worry," he reassured them.

"Okay...?" Jason spoke up for him and Piper.

Chaos grinned slightly, then tossed her hair over her shoulder casually.

"So, you guys are making up fine?" Chaos asked.

"Yeah," Jason spoke, gaining confidence. "Perce keeps telling us to not apologize but we feel really bad," he added.

"I've told you already! Neither of us hold any grudges against you," Percy spoke up.

Chaos nodded. "True. As I've said before... I. Am. A. Nice. Girl." She said this very slowly to emphasize. "So you don't have to worry about inflating an ego or anything like that," she sighed.

Piper finally grinned and nodded. Jason still looked slightly unsure.

Sighing, Chaos sat on the ground and lied down.

"Jason, seriously. You're not going to offend me or anything, I'm not like your dad was."

"Jason..." Piper whispered something in his ear.

He nodded. "Okay..." he sighed, sitting down alongside Piper.

Chaos smiled friendlily. "You two can ask me questions if you'd like. Though, where's Nico... I haven't seen him yet and he's another one of you guys from that big quest in Europe."

"He's at camp Jupiter," Piper answered in a polite voice.

"Okay. I definitely didn't see him there, though." Chaos smiled again. "Thanks, but you don't have to talk extra politely to me or anything."

Piper gasped. "How did you know? And why are you so friendly?"

Chaos sighed. "Well, I'm not completely omnipotent or omniscient, but I do know some things. And as for why I'm being nice to you, for the last time... I am a nice girl!" she said, sitting up. "Seriously! I forgive people easily, and I don't really hold grudges," she added.

"Okay... we're sorry," Piper spoke.

Chaos sighed and almost face palmed. "You're fine... Quick question: you want to be friends with me?"

The two demigods looked surprised and taken aback.

"Alright?" Jason answered after exchanging a glance with Piper. "I guess you must get lonely sometimes, not really interfering much around here until now."

"Yeah," Chaos agreed. "Though I got him," she added, nudging her head towards Percy.

The two looked towards Percy, who grinned and waved at them.

"I'm letting you three talk," he explained from his position maybe ten feet away.

Chaos laughed. "We can talk to each other telepathically," she added. "So if you're wondering how we know what each other is thinking or doing, that's how."

Jason and Piper's jaws dropped.

"You two seem close," Piper noted.

Chaos grinned and nodded. "He's my best friend."

Jason and Piper's jaws dropped again.

"But you two seem, like, really really close," Piper continued.

Chaos was a little confused. "So...? He's my best friend," she said again.

"Are you two... Dating or something?" Piper hesitantly asked.

 _"I can hear the conversation, by the way," Percy told Chaos telepathically._

"No... not yet, technically," smirked Chaos.

Percy howled with laughter at that.

Jason chuckled a bit.

"He's been listening in this whole time, by the way," Chaos remarked slyly.

"What?!" Jason asked surprised. Percy laughed harder.

 _"You're having fun, aren't you...?" Chaos said._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! I... Ha... guess you could say that... Heheheh..." Percy said back, his laughter even coming through into the telepathic line._

"Yup," Chaos said, grinning.

Piper grinned, flicking her eyes ever so slightly towards Percy.

 _"She knows!" Percy laughed._

 _"I guess so," Chaos said. "So I take it we both like each other? Like... like like each other?"_

 _"I guess...?" Percy was confused._

 _"You idiot, I mean... like... do you like my looks and personality?"_

 _"Oh... well... you look pretty, if that's what you're asking."_

 _"You idiot... I don't know how to explain in simple terms to you. Um... do you like me the same way you used to like Annabeth?"_

 _"Oh!" Percy exclaimed. "Um... possibly?"_

 _"What's that supposed to mean? You infatuated with_ _me or not?!" Chaos demanded._

 _"Um... would you be surprised if I said yes?" Percy asked._

 _"Not at all," Chaos deadpanned._ _"But... do you think that I might possibly like you back?"_

 _Percy sighed over the connection. "I was hoping you would..."_

 _"Well," Chaos sighed. "I'm fawning over you right now_ _! I wasn't joking about the dating thing!"_

 _"Wait... Really?" Percy asked excitedly._

 _"Oh, now you get hopeful..." Chaos grumbled._

 _"So... you actually want to go on a date with me?" Percy asked._

 _"Yes, you idiot. You're really sweet and caring and adorable..." Chaos said._

"Yeah..." Chaos said, talking to Piper again. "He owes me a date now, so you know..." she grinned sheepishly.

Jason and Piper howled with laughter this time, much to the chagrin of Percy.

"Percy... you can't deny that," Chaos chuckled.

"True," he called out, trying to preserve some dignity.

"Okay, whatever," Chaos sighed.

"I can tell... you two would be good together," Piper critiqued, a qualified daughter of Aphrodite.

Chaos sighed. "You're gonna make me blush, but sure," she smiled.

"Oh, I bet I could make you blush," Piper chuckled.

"Me too!" called Percy.

"Yes, yes you could, Percy," Chaos exhaled deeply, pretending to be annoyed.

Piper and Jason both laughed at that. Chaos tried for a sheepish smile.

"Hey... you know the guy called Steven?" Chaos frowned.

Jason nodded and grimaced.

"Do you mind if I kill him?" Chaos asked.

"Not at all," Jason replied. "I know that sounds really cruel, but-"

"Okay," Chaos sighed with relief. "He's kind of a jerk and a really bad person, so... be right back."

She teleported to Steven's net, where he was still hopelessly entangled.

"Hi again!" she cheerfully greeted.

"I... hate... you..." he growled.

"Well, that's not very nice..." Chaos frowned. "Why? Is it because I'm a girl? Or is it because I'm stronger than you? Or is it because I'm a girl and stronger than you?"

"No..." Steven angrily stated.

"Then why?" Chaos said. "It's rude to tell people that you hate them to their face, you know."

"You left me stuck here for like an hour!" he fumed. "What did I even do wrong?"

Chaos crossed her arms and glared disapprovingly at him. "What could you possibly have done wrong? Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was you planning on torturing me. Maybe it was your truthful statement that one of your favorite things to do is to torture girls who can't fight back."

"No! I-I-I was joking!" his voice wavered.

"You can't even say that with a straight face," Chaos seethed. "So maybe that's why you hate me. You've never been in a situation where the girl gets to torture you back," she grinned wickedly.

Steven's eyes widened. "You're... Gonna...?" he trembled with fear, even entangled in the net.

"No, of course I'm not going to torture you, even if it would be giving you a taste of your own medicine." Chaos sighed. "I'm not cruel like you. I don't unnecessarily hurt people, simply because I'm a nice girl. And you're a bad boy. So, I'm just going to painlessly kill you."

"What?!" Steven cried out. "You can't!"

"Yes I can," Chaos butted in.

"But don't you have some stupid ancient law against that?" he whined.

"Not for me or Percy, no," she stated. "I've just been lazy the past few thousand years, something I regret considering how many people like you are running around down here."

"B-b-but..." cowered Steven.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt," Chaos reassured him before sending a simple blast of white energy at him. With a flash, he disappeared, on his journey to the underworld.

Chaos sighed and teleported back to the meadow where Percy, Jason, and Piper were hanging out.

Jason, Piper, and Percy were sitting down, chatting.

"There's the nice murderer girl," Percy joked.

"Hey!" Chaos said indignantly. "I was nice enough not to torture him, okay?!"

"Okay, Chaos, whatever," Percy grinned.

Chaos huffed in fake anger before sitting down and resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Okay, just casually use me as a pillow," Percy rolled his eyes at an amused Jason and Piper.

"Mhmm," Chaos murmured shamelessly. She grinned at Piper cheerfully while Jason and Percy exchanged a look of mutual understanding.

"Hey, I like to cuddle with Jason, too," Piper, qualified to give relationship advice, critiqued. "It's good you trust each other enough to cuddle, and joke about it as well."

Chaos nodded and smiled, but Percy sighed.

"It's embarrassing to have you narrating our relationship," Percy said with fake sadness before grinning to let them know it was a joke. He earned a few chuckles.

"Well... so what's the plan from here?" Chaos talked, mainly to Percy.

"I don't know. Maybe we should talk to each of the gods individually? Because, I'm friends with some of them, and I'd also like to see my dad again."

"That's a good idea, Percy," Chaos agreed.

"But!" Percy stated. "You have to be the one who has to talk to Artemis."

Chaos laughed. "Okay, whatever you say. But you have to be the one who has to talk to Aphrodite!"

Percy sighed. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?" he joked, much to the amusement of Chaos, Jason, and Piper.

Jason spoke up. "Would you like us to message camper Jupiter and tell them Percy's coming to see them?"

"Alright," Chaos agreed for Percy. "They already know about me, but not exactly everything about Percy."

"So... um... it's almost dinner time... You staying?" Piper asked.

"Is it okay if we don't...?" Chaos frowned apologetically.

"Of course!" Piper reassured her with a pat on the back. "You two go do your thing," Piper grinned slyly.

"Okay... but we're friends, right?" Chaos asked.

"Yup!" Piper nodded.

"Yes, of course," Jason agreed.

"You know, you're actually a really nice, sweet girl once you act like yourself," Piper complimented.

"And what have I been saying this whole time?" winked Chaos.

"Anyways... bye then!" Chaos grinned and grabbed Percy's hand dragging him to his feet. Then she teleported the two of them away.

 **A/N: Cool! So that's a chapter. In all seriousness, reviews letting me know how I did or what you guys think are always helpful and welcomed. I read all of them, so review to your heart's content. Except for that you can only review once per chapter.**

 **More incentive for me to write chapters quicker, right? XD**

 **My favorite line from this chapter is either Chaos telling Annabeth that she isn't "great or brave", or the unintentional pun that I made on Annabeth's last name that was so good when I found it in post-edit that I had to leave it in.**

 **Sometimes I take away puns I make because they're terrible but I kept that one. XD**

 **Anyways I write these way too long, and this is gonna add a few hundred words to the story, but whatever.**

 **Thanks for the cookies from that one reviewer who's name I can't remember at this given moment in the space-time continuum. XD you're the best cookie-giver. Except for maybe Percy's mom.**

 **Speaking of cookies, have some if you read my authors note!**

 **Okay bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter got to 3K words without the authors notes so I feel less guilty about writing something long now. XD**

 **Anyways, this chapter's a little iffy in my opinion but whatever. It's my best shot. I dunno how I characterized the archer twins though. Tell me in a review!**

* * *

"So... what's on the agenda for today's evening?" Percy asked curiously.

"Well, it's evening, so both Apollo and Artemis are gonna be around," Chaos slyly pointed out.

"So we can talk to those two before sleeping?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and as promised, I'll take Artemis, but you've gotta take Apollo. Unless..."

"Unless what...?" Percy asked, suddenly slightly frightened.

"What if we switched and you went to Artemis and I talked to Apollo?" Chaos grinned mischievously.

"But..." Percy frowned.

"You'd see Thalia..." Chaos goaded.

"Oh, alright..." Percy sighed. "Though, I wish you luck with Apollo. He can be difficult to converse with."

Chaos laughed. "How bad could he be? Anyways, I'd best be off, considering the sun sets soon. But you can talk to Artemis now, seeing as she's probably with her hunters."

"Okay," Percy nodded. "But Apollo will probably be in a bar or something," he muttered.

"And..." Chaos trailed off before suddenly tightly hugging Percy. "Traditional good-bye hug," she grinned up at him.

Percy sighed, but hugged her back as well.

"Good luck," Chaos whispered before teleporting away.

 _(Line break - ran out of creative things to say)_

It was after Chaos left that Percy realized he had no idea where Artemis was.

 _"So the immediate problem I have is... Where's Artemis?" Percy asked Chaos telepathically._

 _"I was wondering when you'd ask that," giggled Chaos back. "Just check every national park and see where the moon is the brightest," she answered._

'Gee thanks,' Percy thought to himself. That does not help me at all, but whatever. After numerous teleportations, he happened upon a forest that simply felt... different from the rest, and more occupied. Glancing at the sky, he saw the moon shine brightly with a glint. After scouting around, he happened upon the hunter's camp, complete with silvery tents and archery targets.

As soon as he appeared from around trees and shrubs, every hunter had their bow out and ready to shoot him.

"Who are you..." Thalia halted and lowered her bow. "Kelp head?" she asked, surprised.

Percy nodded and let Thalia run over to him.

Thalia shouted angrily. "I missed you, you know! And I was about to go and kill Zeus myself! But that would be silly... but I wanted to! Even if he is my dad!"

"Don't worry, I already killed him," Percy smartly replied.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Thalia raged, giving him an electrified slap to the face.

"Sorry..." Percy muttered, rubbing his cheek. "But he was kind of a total jerk, and you just said you wanted to kill him," Percy countered.

"Yeah... wait, you're joking, right?" Thalia asked.

"Tell you later," Percy replied.

The two turned towards the array of hunters lined up, looking at the two with confusion.

"He's my cousin, and I haven't seen him in forever," Thalia explained gruffly. "Don't worry, he's not like the rest of males."

Percy nodded. "So... ask questions," he prompted to the group of hunters who still hadn't lowered their bows.

"Look, I'm not going to try and hurt you or anything!" Percy sighed. "Fine... Can I at least talk to Artemis?" he asked.

"That would be Lady Artemis to you," spat a girl in the bunch.

"Lady Artemis," Percy amended. "But I need to talk to her, so do you know where she is?"

"Our lady is in the command tent, but why do you ask?" another hunter frowned suspiciously.

"I need to talk with her, and thanks," Percy acknowledged.

"I'll be back, Thals," he smiled at his cousin before heading to the one tent that seemed to be larger than the others and ducking inside. The hunters glared at him as he passed.

The inside of the command tent was clattered with maps, books, desks and chairs, and a blue cot that appeared to be Artemis's sleeping place.

Speaking of Artemis, she was there, standing with her back turned to the entrance of the tent. She looked about thirteen, with her usual auburn hair, black leggings, and silver parka.

"Hello?" she said, turning around. Her face suddenly changed into a fearful expression and she quickly kneeled and bowed to Percy, who was very surprised.

"Hey," he said. "Don't do that! You can get up!" he sighed.

Artemis rose to her feet and eyed Percy warily.

"What do you want?" she asked passive-aggressively.

"Okay, don't treat me any different from any other male because I'm friends with Chaos, she's really nice anyways," Percy frowned, frustrated.

"Okay..." Artemis glared at him. "Get out! I can't exactly threaten you with a transformation into a woodland creature but-"

"No," Percy frowned, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean... no?" Artemis looked scared again.

"Shh... I just want to talk, I'm not going to hurt you..." Percy tried to coax her to relax and have a chat.

"You'd better not touch me," Artemis growled.

"I won't," Percy promised. "I really just want to talk with you. Not in a weird way, but a giving-you-information way."

"You killed my dad, even if he was a bit of a jerk. I don't want me or my brother to be next," she growled again. "So just stay there and don't touch me!" she screamed.

Percy winced, but took a step forwards.

"Stop!" Artemis yelled.

Percy took another step forwards.

"Stop...!" Artemis faltered, knowing there was no way she could possibly fight against Percy's strength.

Percy reached into his pocket as if to take out his sword.

Artemis cowered back against the tent wall. "Please... Don't kill me... I'll do anything you say..." she whimpered.

"Okay... anything?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Artemis nodded and lowered her head in defeat.

"Okay, then stop being afraid of me!" Percy sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, anyways."

"W-what?" Artemis was confused.

"I'm not even going to touch you, and I'm sorry for scaring you like that," Percy frowned and crossed his arms.

"Alright...?" she sighed. "So... what do you want?"

"Just to talk," Percy nodded. Artemis scowled at him.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Percy sighed, frowning.

"I don't trust you..." Artemis glared at him.

"Well, please... at least give me a chance? I'm not going to get within 10 feet of you," Percy assured her while backing away. "Besides, I know how good you are with a bow, and since you're a goddess, it would actually hurt a bit."

Artemis grabbed her bow out of thin air and held it limply. "Alright, let's talk," she finally relented. "You start, though."

Percy frowned. "I don't know... I just wanted to catch up and get on speaking terms with you Olympians. You're the first one. Oh, and by the way, Chaos is talking to your brother right now."

Artemis scowled. "Don't even start on my brother. He'll probably try and flirt with her or something... wait... she wouldn't kill him for that?!" Artemis frowned, panicking.

"No, I know she won't," Percy reassured her. "Chaos is really nice and sweet."

"Not nice and sweet enough to become infatuated with an oaf like Apollo, I hope?!" Artemis frowned.

"No, not like that," Percy grinned. "You need to control your temper," he remarked.

"Hey!" Artemis snapped at him.

"See what I mean?" Percy smiled innocently. "Thalia's probably rubbing off on you."

"Okay, shut up, or I'll make you," Artemis growled.

"Hey, I'm just joking," Percy sighed. "You probably don't really like bad jokes after putting up with your brother for so many years," he frowned.

"Finally, someone gets it!" Artemis muttered. "You'd need anger management courses too if you had to put up with him."

"I can't imagine," Percy laughed. "Because I'm not as old as you Olympians."

"Oh yeah," Artemis frowned. "By the way, you left the council in disarray. For now, Hera's in charge, but you never know when some filthy male like Ares will try and take over. Nice job killing my dad, by the way. I'm kind of pleased you did that. Plus you looked like a badass."

"Thanks," Percy grinned. "Maybe you should try and lead the council," Percy suggested.

"No... I wouldn't be very good at it," she frowned.

"You seem to lead the hunters pretty well," Percy pointed out.

Artemis nodded. "Well, the hunters are a small group. And I don't really want the power. There'd be a lot of work, and pressure, and stress..."

"Okay," Percy said.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"It's fine if you don't want to," Percy clarified.

"Okay...?" Artemis asked.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out the Olympian thing. Do you like my dad, by the way?"

Artemis frowned. "I respect him, if that's what you mean. He's not too bad."

"So all males are still evil, then?" Percy frowned.

Artemis nodded. "Well..." she hesitated. "Possibly not all of them."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Most are bad... but some people, like your dad, can be decent human beings. And you... you seem nice. And if the creator of the universe befriended you, then I think I can trust you," she admitted. "Lady Chaos has always been nice to me whenever she's visited."

"So we're friends, then?" Percy asked.

"Oh, whatever," Artemis groaned. "Why not..."

"Okay. I'm not trying to force you or anything, we can just be on speaking terms!" Percy hastily replied.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "I feel like you're trying to use reverse psychology to goad me into becoming your friend..."

"Well... I'd really like another person I could talk to," Percy replied. "Right now, all I have are my friends from when I was a demigod, like Thalia and Jason and Piper and possibly Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Nico. But, that's it, other than Lady Chaos. And... you were one of the people who looked unsure of whether I actually turned against you guys or not."

Artemis frowned but nodded. "Yeah, it didn't make sense, because I knew your flaw was loyalty. You're also really brave, for a male of course, and I felt like you wouldn't turn against us so easily."

"Well, you were right, and thank you for believing in me," Percy smiled. "So... can you see why I want to get on an informal level with all of you guys?" he asked.

"Yes," Artemis grudgingly replied. "I do. And I feel inclined to help you with that," she growled frustratedly. "Oh, what's wrong with me, I'm actually helping a male!..." she suddenly started muttering to herself.

"Oh, no, it's okay, you don't have to..." Percy frowned.

"I'm sorry... It's just staggeringly against my habits and nature," Artemis frowned in frustration.

"Well... you know how people used to pray to you and you could hear it in your mind?" Percy asked.

Artemis sighed and nodded. "You want me to bow and pray to you?" she crossed her arms. "... I can if you want..." she sighed in defeat, already kneeling.

"No, no, I don't want a respectable woman like you bowing to some idiot like me. But, you can pray to me to tell me a message, or chat with me, or call for help on something."

Artemis snarled, "I won't need your help."

Percy sighed. "Okay, whatever. But you can use it to tell me stuff. And no, I don't consider it as me being superior to you. You've been at this immortality thing far longer than I have."

Artemis nodded. "Okay, fine!" she seethed. "I'll chat with you!" she yelled in even more frustration.

"Alright... well, it works with Chaos too, so if you ever want a fellow female instead of me to come to your aid, then that's an option."

Artemis smiled, finally. "Okay, so I can rely on the more rational, level-headed, feminine one of you two. Great!"

"Mhmm," Percy went along with the joke. "Normally I would go through all of the boring stuff about how you should treat your demigod kids better, but obviously you don't have any-"

"Is that supposed to be an insult!" glared Artemis.

"No, no... I'm just saying a fact. But the point is, you don't have to worry about that. And I already trust you to take good care of your hunters."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Artemis frowned.

"Geeze, Artemis, no, that's a compliment," Percy teased.

"Is that supposed to be an insult-" Artemis started but was cut off by Percy.

Percy laughed, before waving goodbye and kneeling in respect, much to Artemis's surprise and indignation.

"Maybe talk to you later, Lady Artemis," he grinned. "Oh, and I may or may not have a girlfriend," he cheerfully added before teleporting away.

"What!" Artemis growled. "Stupid idiot," she muttered to herself. "I'm not helping him if he gets scolded and slapped once he breaks the girl's heart... but maybe he'll actually maintain a successful relationship... but then again, when had a male ever been able to do that?"

"Um, milady?" Thalia peered into the tent.

"Yes.. what is it, Thalia?" Artemis muttered absentmindedly.

"Uh... I heard you talking about a girl's heart, relationships, and males... so what's going on?"

"Nothing at all," Artemis said. "It's just that Percy dropped a bombshell on me when he said he has a girlfriend. Then he left before I could yell at him about it."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "He got another girl? Who? Don't tell me it's you!"

Artemis'a eyes widened. "No! Gods no, I would never date a guy ever!"

Thalia snickered and shrugged before walking out.

Artemis groaned and shook her head. "I am surrounded by idiots," she muttered. "Percy... Thalia... Apollo... at least Zeus is gone..."

* * *

Chaos had no trouble identifying Apollo. He was the one in the bar, ordering drinks and flirting with every girl he saw.

Shaking her head, Chaos slowly made her way over to where he was sitting, bracing herself for a terrible pick-up line.

As if on cue, Apollo swiveled on his seat and winked at Chaos.

"Wow, you're a young one! But you're a beauty, too," he grinned, flashing a trademark smile.

"Okay, cut it out, Apollo," Chaos said, laughing. "That's not even a good line, you're losing your touch."

"What?" he said, shocked.

"Remember me? You know... the creator of the universe?" she innocently said to his face.

Apollo's complexion turned pale and he was suddenly horrified.

"Oh my gods!" he said, voice shaking. "I'm so sorry for flirting with you... um..."

"It's the type of thing that makes your sister hate you even more," Chaos joked, sliding into the seat across from him. "And I'm not mad. Besides, I already got Percy," she stated absentmindedly.

"So you two are... um... like boyfriend-girlfriend?" Apollo asked.

"Possibly," winked Chaos.

"You know, you're awesome, Miss C." Apollo laughed.

Chaos glared at him. "Are you really going to call me that for the rest of eternity?"

Apollo grinned and nodded. "Of course! It's the least I could do for someone who possesses the skill to approach a bar while appearing to be sixteen!" he joked.

"That doesn't take into account the alertness or strictness of the bartender," Chaos pointed out nonchalantly, twirling a glass of water in her hand.

Apollo sighed. "Well, at least you don't threaten to kill me like my little sister does," he chuckled.

"I guess I'm nicer than her in that regard. Though, you do realize she's one of the better goddesses out there?"

Apollo nodded. "She's a good goddess. Much like you appear to be, Miss C."

"Okay, stop calling me that," Chaos glared. "Come up with a better nickname."

Apollo looked on the spot. "Um... I don't know! I'm not going to refer to you as something awkward like 'The creator' or simply 'Chaos.'"

"Chaos is my name," said Chaos nonchalantly. "Dunno how many people really like that name... I wonder if anybody out there could give a suggestion better than what you could come up with, Apollo."

"What? Is that a challenge? And who are you referring to anyways?" Apollo frowned.

Chaos glared. "Oh... Nobody. Now, did you think of something?"

"I've... Got nothing," Apollo admitted.

"I must compose a haiku to express my defeat!" Apollo pronounced dramatically before clearing his throat.

 _"I could not think of_

 _a name for Percy's g-f_

 _and so I shall sulk."_

"What do you think?" Apollo asked before glancing at Chaos.

She had her head in her hands.

"Hey, girl, did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"You should have never gone to Japan," Chaos groaned.

"Why? The food's great there!" Apollo exclaimed. "They have rice, and noodles, and sushi, and McDonald's-"

"Cut it out! You know that could be considered as racist?" Chaos groaned.

"Okay, fine," Apollo grumbled. "It was a fun trip, though," he sulked.

"Yeah..." Chaos muttered. "Well, I'm sleepy, and I swear if you try and use another pick up line to get me in bed with you..."

Apollo was startled. "What? I wasn't going to do that... though now that you mention it-"

"Apollo!" groaned Chaos. "Seriously, I'm already dating Percy."

"Yes, and you two are going to be the topic of Aphrodite's next magazine," he joked.

Chaos groaned in realization. "Right... she has a magazine..."

Apollo chuckled. "Aha! Not omniscient!"

Chaos sighed. "No, for gods sakes, I don't know everything there is to know in the entire world. I thought I said that already."

Apollo smiled dazzlingly. "Well, do you know what I think of you?" he winked seductively.

"Shut up," Chaos growled before getting up and walking away. "But," she called over her shoulder. "Friends?" she asked, making a motion with her hands.

Apollo sighed and nodded as she flashed out.

 **A/N: Come up with a nickname for Chaos for me will ya? There's another fourth wall break dealing with that when Chaos is talking to Apollo. And if you can, put it in a review instead of a PM because I hate getting PM emails and I haven't figured out how to turn them off.**

 **If anyone knows how they can tell me through a PM I guess. I check once daily anyways so I don't really need emails. Same goes for reviews, I generally check those maybe once daily.**

 **Speaking of reviews, thanks for doing it!**

 **Also thanks for reading! Both the story and the authors note.**

 **My fav line: "I am surrounded by idiots"**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay, another chapter featuring characterization errors, plot conveniences, random cliches, and fourth wall breaks! Oh, and one of these totally awesome authors notes too.**

 **Blah blah blah review please blah blah review blah blah reviews welcome blah**

 **I'm out of stuff to say at the top here, so I'll see what I can come up with at the bottom of the page. In the meantime, scroll down to find chapter 11.**

* * *

Percy reappeared next to Thalia, giving the hunter a great fright.

"Hey Thals," he greeted.

Thalia growled. "So you go missing when you're supposed to be dead, you come back to life, say hi to me, then disappear again before showing up again and all you have to say is 'Hey Thals?'"

Percy winced. "Sorry... but just ask me questions."

Thalia didn't even hesitate before unleashing a torrent of accusations.

"What the heck happened to you after you apparently got hit by my dad's lightning bolt?"

"Oh, not much... met Lady Chaos, gained more powers, became immortal, then came back."

"What?!" Thalia yelled. "It's always you who gets the cool powers," she frowned.

"Sorry..." Percy frowned. "I will stand by my statement that Chaos didn't really give me a choice."

"Ha!" Thalia laughed. "Pfft, sure."

"I'm not joking," Percy frowned. "But whatever. So now I'm apparently the most powerful being in the universe, at least on the abilities/power scale."

"What?!" Thalia exploded again.

"Hey... it's not my fault!" Percy sighed.

"Fine, I give up," Thalia sighed and shook her head. "Guess I'll never be able to beat you, Percy."

"Unfortunately not," Percy nodded. "Also... about your dad..."

"Hmm?" Thalia perked up and glared at him accusingly.

Percy gulped. "I did kind of actually kill him," he cringed.

"What?!" Thalia yelled for a third time. "What did he ever do to you, you piece of filth of a cousin?!"

Percy cringed as he dodged an electrified slap. "Um, incriminate me, attempt to kill me, attempt to capture me then put me in Tartarus again, fail to recognize my girlfriend, attack my girlfriend, attempt to capture my girlfriend-"

"Who's your girlfriend?" Thalia cut him off, eyes narrowing.

"Um... Chaos..." Percy mumbled.

"What?!" Thalia exclaimed yet again.

"Yup. I'm dating the creator of the universe."

Thalia swayed, dazed.

"Hey, Thals, don't pass out!" Percy warned.

Thalia growled. "How the hell did you manage that?!"

"I don't know, we've sort of been traveling together, and I'm her first and best friend too... so one thing led to another... and it happened. You can ask Jason about his chat with Chaos."

"You've talked to Jason and not me?!" Thalia groaned.

"Sorry, Thals! I went to camp first," Percy explained. "And it was only earlier today."

"I feel left out of the loop," she angrily sighed.

"Hey, I don't even know where Nico is," Percy said. "He's gonna be the last to know, if he ever shows up."

"Hate you some times, Percy," Thalia fumed.

"Sorry," Percy whined. "But seriously, where is Death Breath?"

Thalia shrugged. "Dunno. I know Leo's got a machine shop with his girlfriend."

Percy grinned slightly.

"What?" Thalia narrowed her eyes at him.

Percy sighed. "Nothing, just happy to see you."

"Don't try and pull that card on me," she glared, but went in for a hug anyways.

Percy chuckled and hugged his cousin back.

 _"Percy, I'm friends with Apollo now. Where are you?" Chaos chimed in telepathically._

Percy sighed and patted Thalia's head. "Well, Chaos is done talking to Apollo. You wanna meet her?"

Thalia shrugged and pulled away, sitting down on an unoccupied tree-stump.

 _"Hey, Chaos!" Percy cheerfully said. "Um, I talked to Artemis, am talking to Thalia, and she said you could hop over if you'd like."_

 _"Okay, Percy," Chaos said sweetly._

"Here!" Chaos appeared with a flicker of light.

Thalia narrowed her eyes. "This is your girlfriend?" she asked Percy, bemused. "Doesn't look much like an all-powerful creator goddess to me. I thought it would be someone in some white dress and fancy hair."

Chaos groaned. "I hate that look. I personally find teenagers to be much more fascinating than adults," she explained to Thalia. "So, I prefer to be a sixteen year old. I mean, grown ups talk about maturity and obligations and work and bills. Teenagers talk about random useless crap they find funny on the internet, like memes and videos. Some people apparently read these things called 'fanfictions.' I wonder if there are any about me... I might look it up later."

Thalia shrugged. "Okay, well... suit yourself."

Percy glanced between the two girls. "I don't need to introduce you two, do I?"

Chaos laughed. "Nahh. But hey, Thalia. Obviously I'm Chaos, so nice to meet you?"

Thalia grinned and nodded her head. "Pleasure to meet you, too."

Percy sighed. "Okay, neither of you are ever that formal normally, so cut the crap and just be friends already!"

Chaos murmured something. "But that's how basically every plot has gone so far..."

"What was that?" Percy asked, confused.

Chaos grinned. "It's nothing. I'm gonna go, but it actually was nice to meet you, Thalia. Friends or mutual acquaintances?"

Thalia laughed. "Friends. You seem like a nice lady. Turns out you picked a good one, eh?" she addressed Percy at the last part.

Chaos waved a hand to Percy while gesturing wildly at Thalia. "See? She gets it! Anyways, you coming?"

Percy glanced apologetically at Thalia, who just smiled.

"Go, Percy, I don't mind at all. You two go do whatever you two do together, but remember to keep in touch with me!" she yelled out, running forwards and hugging Percy so hard that she knocked the air out of him. "And keep it PG-13 for now."

Percy gasped for air, chuckled, laughed, nodded, and waved. "See ya, Thals!" He teleported away, leaving Thalia to look like an idiot hugging a clump of air.

Chaos smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I'm gonna go make sure he's not dead," she spoke, teleporting away as well.

* * *

"Where are we?" Percy asked Chaos, who appeared next to him.

She glanced around and said, "Some random street in some random city." Numerous car horns rang out, and the two realized they had just appeared in the middle of a busy intersection. "How did you even teleport here?!" she glared at him.

Percy frowned. "Why are you here?"

Chaos glared. "Because I just teleported to wherever your life force was. Now, why are we here?!"

Percy shrugged. "Let's get a place to stay?"

Chaos groaned, nodded and grabbed his hand.

After another teleportation, Chaos seemed satisfied.

"Are we in a hotel room?" Percy raised an eyebrow at Chaos while glancing around. It was a standard hotel layout. There was some ugly carpet interlaced with sunflower designs over a maroon backdrop, ugly walls sporting weird tan plaster that smelled of mold, and an ugly painting hanging on the wall displaying an extremely disproportionate bowl of petunias.

"Shush, it's better than being run over by a car," Chaos teased. "And yeah, we don't have a house, yet, do we?"

Percy spoke. "I'm slightly surprised you don't have some giant palace all to yourself or something, and I think my mom would let us stay over again."

Chaos glared. "I don't have a huge ego," she said. "Unlike olympians," she added. "And I don't want to overstep my boundaries with your mom."

"I know..."

Chaos just shrugged and snapped her fingers, donning her pink pajamas.

"Can you teach me to do that?" Percy asked.

Chaos smirked at him. "Teach you to instantly wear a pair of pink, female-oriented night-clothes?"

Percy started to nod, then shook his head frantically. "Yeah... wait! No! Just how to change clothes out."

Chaos chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I would've thought that you would've tried and successfully done it by now. It's really simple, just like practically all of your powers. Yet, it requires great concentration and mental discipline to master," she lectured.

"Is it really that hard to change clothes?" Percy asked skeptically.

"Nope!" Chaos replied cheerfully. "Just- you guessed it- imagine yourself wearing your new desired attire and poof! You should be fine. It might help to stand in front of a mirror the first few times, though."

Percy groaned and rolled his eyes, disappearing into the bathroom of the hotel to look in the mirror.

Moments later, he emerged with a T-shirt and shorts.

Chaos nodded approvingly. "That works," she said.

Percy shrugged and glanced around the hotel room, taking in his surroundings for the second time. "Wait a second," he said, turning to face Chaos with an eyebrow raised. "How do we have a hotel room?"

Chaos winked. "It's called just bending the Mist a bit. Mortals are susceptible to a wide variety of tomfoolery, pranks, and simply being outwitted on a frequent basis," she spoke. "I listed this booking for a few hundred thousand dollars for one night, so I think they'll let us stay."

Percy sighed. "Since when did a few hundred thousand dollars get you one night in a room with two beds?" he asked, glaring at Chaos again. She giggled.

"I can sleep in the same bed as you, if you'd like," she offered casually. "Not like we haven't done it before, anyways..."

"Whatever," Percy sighed. "Can we sleep now?"

Chaos nodded and leaped into a bed.

Percy sighed and switched off the lights which were oddly placed on some oddly placed lanterns on an oddly placed nightstand.

"Honestly, what were the architects thinking?" he grumbled as he climbed onto the opposite side of the bed.

"Shh," he felt Chaos snuggle next to him and he sighed.

She buried her head into his shoulder.

"Architects are usually stupid. Who makes carpet and walls and stuff like this anyways?" she chuckled into his shirt. "And I don't like the painting much, either."

Percy sighed and nuzzled her cheek, drawing a grin from Chaos.

She tightened her grip on him and he felt himself being squeezed in a loving manner- which, he thought, would actually be really difficult to pull off.

He sighed, but allowed himself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Percy stirred the next morning to find Chaos's brown hair sprawled over him.

He chuckled. "Morning. I can tell you're awake," he played with her hair a little.

"Mornin'," she yawned lazily, grinning.

Percy grinned and hugged her.

"You wanna talk to your dad today?" Chaos murmured into his ear.

"Sure?" Percy said.

"Okay, you idiot," she let herself be embraced in a hug. "You know, when people say they've slept together, they usually don't mean a night where both members managed to keep their clothes intact."

She waited a few seconds for him to blush, get embarrassed, then loosen his grip. Then, she squirmed her way out of his grasp and stood, snapping her fingers and changing into her usual attire.

"You're going to have to start changing what you wear," Percy laughed.

Chaos pouted. "What's wrong with this?" She gestured to her jeans and shirt.

"Nothing, it's just that most people change their attire on a daily basis," Percy said. "Like me," he added, getting up and magically changing into a T-shirt and jeans of his own. "This is great! I'll never have to worry about laundry again!"

Chaos laughed. "Okay, well, what would you like me to wear? And don't say a skirt, a dress, sweatpants, shorts, leggings, or anything besides jeans."

Percy sighed. "Fine, wear jeans. But at least wear a T-shirt and change its color," he shrugged.

Chaos grumbled while snapping her fingers. Her blouse changed into a plain black T-shirt.

"Of all the colors that exist, you picked black," Percy sighed. "Whatever," he shrugged, seeing Chaos was narrowing her eyes at him.

She grinned. "I'm just messing with ya. I think I'll grab tennis shoes, though," she pondered and instantly donned a pair of bright pink athletic shoes. "Apparently good for ankle joint health if you happen to run around a lot," she commented absentmindedly.

Percy frowned.

Chaos looked at him again. "What, did those sentences make your brain hurt or something?"

"Make your shirt match, if you're gonna have pink shoes," he sighed. "Now, can we leave?"

Chaos glared, but did turn her shirt to a bright pink to match her tennis shoes.

Percy sighed. "Are you gonna be mad at me for the rest of the day?"

Chaos chuckled and shook her head. "Nah. You're lucky I like you, though," she smirked. "Since when did you care about attire?"

"Um..." Percy muttered.

Chaos sighed. "It's just because it's me, isn't it? Whatever, you're fine."

Percy nodded. "C'mon, lets see my dad."

* * *

They found Poseidon in Atlantis, his underwater palace.

Chaos had no trouble breathing underwater since Percy was helping her out. Their conversation on the shoreline went something like this:

 _Chaos: "What, so we just walk in?"_

 _Percy: "Mhmm."_

 _Chaos: "And you can breath underwater?"_

 _Percy: "Of course I can, given my dad. Can you?"_

 _Chaos: "Um, I hope so."_

 _A few seconds later, Chaos emerged from the water, shaking her head. "Nope, I can't!"_

 _Percy: "Fine, I'll help you out. Now let's go!"_

Chaos's pink shirt looked awkward surrounded by greens and blues of the underwater landscape. Chaos herself looked awkward with a giant air bubble around her head courtesy of Percy. Peculiar yellow fish looked awkwardly like bananas as they swam around, and they sifted over Poseidon's head. He was smiling at Percy with shining eyes.

"Son!" he called out. Percy paddled over to him and Poseidon wrapped him in a hug.

"I was waiting for you, Percy."

"I see that, Dad," he replied.

A few seconds later, and Poseidon released him. He turned to Chaos and dropped into a bow.

Chaos frowned. "Stop it, Poseidon! I don't require bowing, unlike some other people."

Poseidon sighed and nodded. "I expected as much. I was just being safe."

Chaos shrugged and flashed a smile that made Percy's heart flutter a bit.

Percy turned to his dad. "Well, I'm looking for advice on how to set up the council of gods right now..."

Poseidon frowned. "I won't suggest myself as a replacement to Zeus. Speaking of which, good job killing him, I would say."

Percy frowned as well. "Why?"

"Because he is an egotistical, cold-hearted jerk? Most of the stuff he did was so he could remain the king of the gods, so in my opinion he got what he deserved."

Percy sighed. "I was thinking about having you replace him, but I haven't talked it over with Chaos yet."

Poseidon turned and beckoned the pink-clothed girl closer.

"Hi," she muttered.

"Why are you so shy?" Percy asked.

 _"'cause I don't want him to find out I'm sweet on you," she replied in his mind._

 _"I won't tell," Percy said. "I'll defend you if he figures it out, though."_

 _"Okay, thanks, Percy," she thought, relieved_

Chaos shrugged. "Well, I was gonna suggest either you or Hades. Oh, and, um, spoiler alert. We were planning on killing Athena, too."

Poseidon's eyes lit up. "Cool! I would love it if you did that! I mean killing Athena, not making me the ruler of the gods now..."

Percy shrugged. "So you don't want to be the leader, then?"

Poseidon eagerly shook his head- which, Percy thought, was somewhat difficult to do.

Chaos chuckled. "Well, Athena will be dead soon. But don't tell anyone, okay? We don't want her to know."

"Of course not," Poseidon said. "Personally, for a leader I'd recommend Hades, Hera, Artemis, or Hestia."

Percy nodded. "Artemis doesn't want it, either. I'll talk to Hades, Hera, and Hestia about it."

Poseidon nodded. "Okay. Well, you two had better get going doing whatever you're doing."

"We can stay-" Chaos started to say.

"No, you two might need some 'private' time," Poseidon winked, causing both Percy and Chaos to blush slightly.

"I knew it! I knew something was up between you two!" Poseidon laughed.

Chaos frowned, blushed, and bowed her head towards Poseidon- which, Percy reasoned, might have been difficult to pull off if he wasn't doing the exact same thing.

Poseidon laughed. "It's okay. You two obviously like each other. I don't know if you've realized that," he said.

Percy nodded. "We've realized," he grinned slightly.

"Oh, boy, my son is dating the creator!" he chuckled.

Chaos pouted.

"Lady Chaos, you have my approval, not that you need it to stay with Percy anyways," Poseidon told her.

Her eyes lit up and she grinned.

"Get going, you two," Poseidon laughed.

Chaos waved and teleported herself out of the sea. Percy appeared next to her shortly afterwards. They were standing at the beach.

Percy cast a sideways glance at Chaos just as she did the same towards him. Both burst into laughter at each other's and their own stupidity.

Chaos casually tumbled into Percy, who took the hint and wrapped her into a hug.

"Hi there," Percy casually said as Chaos rested her head on his shoulder.

"We should see Hestia next," she said.

Percy nodded. "Alright, that's cool."

Chaos scooped herself out of his arms again before teleporting to the Olympian Throne Room.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was fun, wasn't it? Also slightly (or maybe more than slightly) unrealistic.**

 **Also Chaos is on to me now, I hope she won't find out where I live XD.**

 **Also, I wrote this instead of my English essay I was actually supposed to write, so that's a thing. I'll finish it later this week XD. As per usual, thanks for reading both the story and the authors note.**

 **Wow, three "also"s to start off sentences in a row. Brilliant.**

 **And can someone tell me how to turn off emails for whenever I get PMs?!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well here we are again. Another chapter. I've run out of things to say except for that I might post a short Percy x Hestia one shot at one point but idk if it's actually good or not. But whatever.**

 **Review, have a chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Hestia was tending to her flames in the throne room, and she smiled when Chaos appeared before her.

"Hello... grandmother? Great-grandmother?" Hestia greeted.

Chaos frowned. "I hate immortal families sometimes. I just see myself as your friend."

Hestia looked surprised. "Really? I mean, you've always been nice to me, Artemis, and a few others, but I thought you were just nice."

Chaos chuckled. "Well, I like you. You're one of the best goddesses out there."

"Aww, thanks," Hestia remarked, grinning.

Percy flashed in next to Chaos.

"Hey," he greeted. "And if there's one person who I would expect not to bow, it's you. So don't, you're not supposed to," he added when Hestia looked worried and apologetic.

"So," Hestia spoke, relaxing slightly, "you want to talk? Chit chat? Be friends?"

"Yup, that about sums it up," Percy grinned. Hestia rolled her eyes.

She smiled warmly. "You two are adorable together, by the way."

Percy and Chaos both blushed.

"Um..." Chaos stammered.

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Hestia grinned. "See?"

Chaos smiled in embarrassment. "Well, I shouldn't be surprised since it's you, Hestia. I knew if anybody could tell instantly it would be you."

"Mhmm. You know, I was really sad when people thought Percy was lying about not being a spy," Hestia frowned.

Chaos nodded. "You probably saw right through that..."

"I'm sorry I didn't speak up..." she mumbled.

"It's fine," Percy said. "You want a hug?"

"Yes, actually," Hestia frowned.

"Okay, come here," Percy beckoned.

He pulled the goddess into a hug, glancing at Chaos at the same time. She grinned at him and shrugged.

Hestia sighed. "Sorry. But you're my favorite demigod hero ever," she said, pulling away.

Percy smiled sheepishly.

Hestia shrugged. "I'd say you're like an older brother to me at this point. Technically, I'm your aunt, but immortal families are weird."

Percy shrugged. "I thought you would've said younger brother."

Hestia sighed. "Well, I mean, you're kind of with Lady Chaos right now, so theoretically you should be stronger or smarter? Plus, you're taller than me."

Percy frowned. "Well, you're smarter than I am. And more experienced."

Chaos chuckled. "I would say you two aren't quite at a sibling level yet. Percy, Thalia, and Nico could be siblings if you locked them in a room and brainwashed them. It would be believable."

Hestia chuckled. "Well, Percy, you're still a good friend to have. I care about you," she said, glancing at Chaos. "Not in a romantic way, obviously," she rolled her eyes at Chaos's blush. "Just as a close friend."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, I know. You're probably one of the nicest goddesses out there yourself."

Chaos coughed.

"Oh, and you too, Chaos," Percy added.

Chaos grinned at him, smirking.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well," he said, addressing Hestia. "We were wondering whether you would have some input onto who should take over as a ruler of the gods?"

Hestia sighed and frowned. "I figured you might ask something like that. I had a guess."

"Your guesses are usually right," Percy added.

Hestia smiled. "Well, I definitely wouldn't recommend myself. Athena, probably not after what she did to you. Demeter? Nah. Hmm, either Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, possibly Apollo, Hermes, or... I don't know..." she muttered.

"What about Hera? How good of a job is she doing?" Percy asked.

"She's alright. She's doing the best she can, trying to lead a haphazardly coherent gang of egotistical immortal beings, but she's probably not quite the best candidate, given her hatred towards every demigod out there basically," Hestia frowned.

Percy sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't have killed Zeus that soon..."

Hestia shrugged and pouted. "Now I need a new big brother."

"Aww... I guess Percy can be your brother," Chaos said.

Percy shrugged. "Okay. Hestia, you wanna be my sister?"

Hestia shrugged. "If you say so. I mean, I kind of already look up to you like that anyways... especially now since you're basically the god of gods. And, uh, I'm sorry about not being able to help you pick a new Olympian ruler."

"It's okay. We're just asking around," Chaos shrugged. "And I want a hug from you too."

Hestia laughed. "Alright. We're all friends here," she said as Chaos hugged her.

Percy watched, amused.

"What?" Chaos asked him.

"Nothing," he said.

Hestia shrugged. "Well, anything else you need me for?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't think so. If you ever get into any sort of trouble, you can do the prayer thing and either one of us should hear it in our heads."

"You mean pray to you?" Hestia asked.

"Sure," Chaos said. "And it's not like you're inferior to us or anything, that's not how we want you to see it."

Hestia nodded and grinned. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. If I might give you two a word of advice, you should go train. Especially Percy, since he's new to being the most powerful being in the universe." She waved and walked back to her hearth in the middle of the almost-empty throne room.

Chaos glanced at Percy slightly wickedly. "What harm could it do? You need to learn more about your powers," she said.

"Alright. Don't kill me though, please," Percy pleaded.

"You're lucky I like you," she grinned, hugging him then teleporting both of them away.

 _(Line break)_

"Here!" Chaos said cheerfully.

"Oh, great..." Percy mumbled. They were at Hephaestus' junkyard in the middle of the country, the same one where Bianca, Nico's older sister, died on the quest to free Artemis and Annabeth.

"I remember watching you go through this place on that quest," Chaos mused. "I'm sorry about Bianca, by the way."

Percy frowned. "That seems like so long ago."

"Yeah?" Chaos said. "Well, now you can get revenge on that giant robot thingy! So there's that. Literally." She pointed at a towering metal figure that had stood up and was making its way towards them.

Percy growled and drew his sword, Riptide.

"Wait! Hold it!" Chaos said, stepping in front of Percy and raising an arm towards the giant robot. She unleashed an utterly massive amount of water before freezing it around the android, immobilizing it.

"Woah!" Percy said.

Chaos rolled her eyes. "Honestly... you could do that yourself with just demigod powers before. But whatever. You know how water control works, and your power and stamina and control and basically everything about your water powers has been amplified greatly. You can even summon practically infinite amounts of water, too."

"Huh," Percy said, lopping a giant water ball towards the giant ice sculpture.

Chaos snapped her fingers and Percy's water froze, adding to the mass of the ice block. "You can also freeze and unfreeze water, too."

Percy's eyes lit up. "Cool!"

Chaos laughed and snuggled her way into Percy's side. "Yeah, I know," she mumbled into his shirt.

Percy nudged her before sighing when he realized she wasn't letting go.

Chaos buried her head into his side while snapping her fingers and waving a hand over Percy's sword.

"What did you do?" Percy asked.

Chaos lifted her head up to talk. "Made it your godly weapon. See the emerald that's embedded in the hilt now? It's still the same sword. It's just way more powerful, basically unbreakable, and of course, it's impossible for you to misplace, just like before."

Percy gaped. "Wow, thanks, Chaos," he said.

"Don't mention it," she said, squeezing him tight before standing up and backing up a few steps.

"I think you need a bit more melee weapons in your arsenal. You've got your nice sword. You want another one? For dual wielding? Do you even know how to duel wield?" Chaos bombarded him with statements and questions.

Percy frantically tried to answer them all by nodding, shrugging, nodding again, tilting his head sideways, and shaking his head.

Chaos laughed at his antics as well as his contorted facial expression trying to convey several things at once.

"Okay," she said. "I'll go slower. You know how to dual wield?"

"Never tried," Percy replied.

"Try it," Chaos said, summoning a sword in her own hands and giving it to Percy. It was a beautiful sword, similar to Riptide in weight and length but silver instead, with a red ruby engraved into its hilt.

"Woah, what sword is this?" Percy asked, twirling the blade with his non-sword arm.

"It's one of mine," Chaos answered. "You can keep it. That one I don't use too often."

Percy frowned. "Really? I don't want to steal your stuff, especially if this is a godly weapon."

Chaos chuckled. "It's fine, really. It's better in your hands than mine."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because you're better than me with a sword, you idiot. You're basically the best in the universe at this point. You can beat Athena, Zeus, Ares, even giants and titans!"

Percy gaped and said something super intelligent, like "Oh."

Chaos grinned. "Whatever. Just keep the sword and try using both at once."

"Against you?" Percy asked.

"Against me," Chaos agreed, plucking two more silvery swords seemingly from nowhere.

"Okay, though don't blame me if I lose," Percy said.

He leapt towards Chaos, sparring. The two exchanged swings and parries, dodging across the junkyard.

After a few minutes, Chaos stopped to speak, vanishing away her swords. "Nice," she grinned. "You're perfectly fine at dual wielding with swords, you're natural at it!"

Percy smiled. "Really?"

Chaos nodded and hugged him again. "Yup, you're the best fighter in the universe skill-wise. You just need some experience with dual-wielding swords, and you'll be fine. You can magic the silver sword into a brown ballpoint pen if you so desire."

Percy nodded, transformed his new ruby-encrusted sword into a pen, and stuck it in his left pocket.

"Okay," she mumbled into his shirt once more. "But there's other methods of dual wielding besides two swords. I think you should learn to throw knives while using a sword."

"Throwing knives?" Percy asked.

"Oh yeah, it's super fun," she said. She pulled away from him, swiveled on the heel of her pink tennis shoe, and launched a throwing knife that she had magically summoned in her hand.

The knife flew directly in a straight line at such a high velocity that Percy could barely track of it. It landed in a large sheet of scrap metal, firmly embedding itself up to the hilt with a loud "Pang!" sound.

"Gods!" Percy yelped. "Sheesh, my girlfriend has the capability to be a mass murderer."

Chaos smirked. "So do you. And I'd like to think of myself as an assasin."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Not the point. The point is, I want to learn how to do that!"

Chaos nodded. "It takes practice, time, dedication, all the usual. But you're good at that, plus I think you'll have a natural talent for it."

Percy nodded.

"Firstly," Chaos lectured. "You can summon these nice throwing knives whenever you want. You've got an endless supply of them as of now," she said, waving her hand over Percy. "They're godly weapons, but if you don't touch a knife for five minutes or so, then it will disappear into nothingness on its own."

"Okay, how do I summon them?" Percy said.

Chaos reached out into the air, made a grabbing motion with her hand, then snatched a knife from nowhere.

"... what?" Percy asked, confused. "How does that teach me how?"

Chaos sighed. "Just make a grabbing motion."

Percy tried it. Nothing happened. He looked up at her, annoyed.

Chaos chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. You've gotta think about it, too, but generally it's easy to grab a knife on the go."

Percy tried again, visualizing the knife appearing in his hand. "Woah!" he said as he barely managed to keep hold of the knife, which did in fact appear in his hand.

"See?" Chaos grinned. "You got it. Now try throwing it."

Percy grunted as he flung the knife as far as he could. The handle of his blade hit a dented automobile with a clank, then fell to the ground.

Chaos chuckled. "Hey, that was with your weak arm, right? You just need a few adjustments to your technique combined with a bit of practice and you'll be better than me in no time."

She turned and demonstrated again, vanishing her other sword and launching a flurry of knives in sequence, each of which found themselves lodged in some target.

Percy gaped at the assortment of impaled pieces of metal surrounding him.

Chaos smirked. "I can't go too fast with just one hand, but whatever. You'll get it. Try this, though..."

Chaos continued tutoring Percy in the art of throwing knives and dual wielding for a bit.

"Sheesh," Percy sighed, slightly tired.

"You're tired?" Chaos asked.

"Hey, cut me some slack," he said. "This is new to me. Plus, my endurance probably isn't that-"

"Shh, it's okay, I'm a little out of shape, too. Been a while since I had someone to train with," Chaos grabbed his hand. "We should make this a daily thing. I'll show you some stuff that you can now do with all of your superpowers, and then we can fight for a bit or something."

Percy grinned. "Cool!"

"You're always excited at the prospect of a friendly fight, aren't you?" Chaos grinned. "Well, once you get good at using two swords at once, throwing knives, shooting arrows-"

"What?!" Percy's face paled.

Chaos frowned, then laughed. "Oh, right! You suck at archery! I'll just have to get Artemis to teach you, then. She's better than me."

Percy looked horrorstruck.

Chaos laughed and hugged Percy loosely. "Hey, you can light the arrows on fire as part of an elemental attack pattern or something."

"I can control fire?" Percy asked.

Chaos rolled her eyes. "You can control almost anything. Water, fire, ice, wind, lightning, the ground..."

Percy's eyes lit up. "Cool!"

Chaos grinned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Once you get good with your main weapons, I'll have to start using these 'elemental attacks' of sorts to beat you. Then I'll teach you how to use them on your own, and then you'll be better than me at everything."

Percy patted her on the back. "Okay, sounds good," he said.

"Mhmm," she mumbled. "Oh, and good luck taking out that giant robot thingy that I'm unfreezing." She snapped her fingers and the giant metal monstrosity roared a large clanking sound.

Chaos let go of her hug and stepped aside.

Percy, meanwhile, grabbed his sword riptide from its pen and plucked a throwing knife out of the air.

He attempted to throw it at the metal robot. It bounced off the robot's face, falling to the ground harmlessly. Chaos collapsed in a fit of laughter.

Percy sighed, drew his new silver sword, and launched himself onto the robot itself. He plunged each sword into the robot's metal leg, attempting to knock it off balance.

The leg twitched then buckled. Apparently, Percy had cut through a vital part of the structural machinery. Meanwhile, the rest of the robot clicked and whirred angrily as it toppled onto the ground.

Chaos grinned. "Nice!"

Percy smiled in satisfaction. "That felt good. It was for Bianca, you hear?" he shouted into the ear of the robot.

Chaos stood up and threw a few dozen of her throwing knives up high into the air.

Percy turned to watch what she was doing.

The knives caught fire midair, and fell down towards the ground for a bit before leveling out and forming a choreographed attack pattern. The fiery knives flew in formation upwards before spiraling back downwards directly towards the incapacitated robot and smashing into the ground.

When the dust cleared, the robot had been completely shredded by the knives and the remaining metal scraps were charred and smoking.

"Gods!" Percy surveyed the damage. "You did that?" he turned to Chaos.

She grinned and nodded, making her way over to him. "I'd like to see you try and dodge that," she smirked.

Percy sighed. "Eventually."

Chaos grinned and nodded some more, before relaxing and burying her head into his shirt. "That's just a combo of fire and wind," she mumbled. "You need to be creative to put some of them together."

Percy nodded. "Cool."

Chaos snuggled into him for a while longer, until an angry blacksmithing god flashed next to them.

"Who is touching my stuff?!" Hephaestus growled, angry. His tone lightened when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you two," he shrugged. "I thought you said she wasn't your girlfriend, Percy."

Chaos looked up at Percy questioningly.

Percy laughed. "Times change. Sorry about your robot, by the way."

Hephaestus turned and just noticed the smoldering assortment of mangled gears and screws and beams. "Huh? Oh, that robot. I forgot about that one. It didn't work, anyways."

Chaos turned herself so she was facing Hephaestus but was still wrapped up in a hug from Percy. She grinned. "We were kind of using your junk yard as a training ground. Sorry about that."

Hephaestus chuckled. "It's quite alright. You two are welcome to come here anytime. I can't say you're actually welcome here though, because another killer robot might appear and try and destroy you. But do come and blow stuff up anytime you please," he spoke.

"You got it," Percy grinned.

Hephaestus looked between the two of them standing there. Chaos was grinning like an assassin and Percy was cuddling her in his arms. Hephaestus thought that cuddling a serial killer in one's arms was not a wise course of action, but nevertheless, he shrugged it off.

"So you two are actually dating now?" he asked.

"Yup," Chaos cheerfully replied.

"Hmm. Good luck with that. Well, I'm leaving now."

"Okay, Hephaestus," Chaos waved.

Percy nodded as the blacksmith teleported out.

Chaos was instantly back to hugging him tight.

"Geese, one second you're like a crazy assassin and the next you're a cuddly sweet girl," Percy sighed.

Chaos laughed. "Okay, so here's the plan. You go deal with- I mean, talk to Aphrodite, and I'll go hang out with Artemis for a bit."

"What? How is that fair?" Percy whined.

"Just do it," Chaos grinned and disappeared from Percy's arms.

He sighed. It was probably not a good idea for him to visit Aphrodite's place by himself. Now that he thought about it, it was not a good idea for Chaos to go by herself either. Nor was it a good idea for them to go together, nor was it a good idea for either of them to visit Aphrodite at all.

He sighed. "Yeah, sure. Totally a sweet girl," he muttered sarcastically, teleporting back to Olympus.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so it's my job to put something witty down here in the authors note.**

 **I could talk about how I want the pm filter to stop sending emails but still accept pms, but whatever.**

 **I got nothing right now and am slightly energy drained, so yeah. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well, this is a shorter chapter than normal and it's more of a silly one. Nevertheless, please do read and review.**

* * *

"Hi!" Chaos cheerfully called out as she teleported to the hunters. She pouted when she didn't get a reply. Then she looked around.

She surveyed her surroundings. The hunters were in the middle of a battle against a fairly large monster pack.

Artemis was rapidly taking down the monsters, and Chaos was sure that they wouldn't have any casualties, but all the same, she drew a bow of her own.

When she drew it, all the hunters stopped shooting to gaze in wonder at her.

Her bow was a nice purple-black color, and it glowed and flowed white.

She smirked and drew back the string. An arrow appeared magically.

 _More!_ She thought. Another arrow appeared.

 _More!_ She frowned.

 _Okay bow, just give me two dozen arrows._ She grinned when the hunters gaped at her.

She released the string, and used her control over wind to make sure that she didn't miss. For good measure, the arrows caught fire before they hit all of the monster's vital areas.

Chaos put her bow away and smirked at the one remaining hellhound who found itself surrounded by the golden dust of its fallen comrades.

It shrieked as Chaos nailed it with a throwing knife.

"Hi," Chaos turned towards the hunters, who had frozen expressions of shock on their faces. "Can I help you?"

"That was AMAZING!" one of the hunters called out.

"How did you do that?" said another.

Chaos grinned sheepishly. "Well, to be fair, I did control the wind a bit to make sure I didn't miss any of the twenty four arrows..."

Artemis walked over, smiling slightly. The hunters fell silent.

"Great," Artemis sighed. "Now I have to try and shoot twenty five targets at once."

Chaos shrugged. "Hey, Artemis."

"Hello, Lady Chaos. Any particular reason why you're stopping by?"

Chaos shrugged. "Okay, for one, just call me Chaos. Or some other nickname that's not 'Ms. C.'"

Artemis was puzzled. "Why not Ms. C?"

"Because your brother came up with it, so it defaults to absolutely terrible."

"Ahh," Artemis nodded in understanding.

"Also, I was bored, so I thought I'd say hi," Chaos continued.

The hunters grinned. Thalia smirked.

Thalia decided to tease Chaos a bit. "So how's the boyfriend?" she asked.

Chaos narrowed her eyes, grinning. "Thals!" she laughed with amusement and slight embarrassment,

"You have a boyfriend?" the hunters' faces fell, turning into frowns.

Chaos shrugged. "Well, yeah, but it's Percy, so he's alright. He's not gonna cheat on me, he's nice, he doesn't even wanna sleep in the same bed as me, and if he does wind up cheating on me I'll castrate him."

The hunters grinned at the last part. Thalia laughed. "Well played," she smiled.

"You too. If you must know, Percy's literally the nicest person ever. And he practically wears his heart on his sleeve. I knew he liked me before I got him to tell me. I let him tell me first just so his self esteem wouldn't take too big of a hit. And partially because I didn't know for sure if he liked me back or not..."

The hunters all laughed. Artemis was smiling and chuckling, for once not absolutely disgusted by a guy.

Chaos smiled. "I don't mean to drag him in the mud, he's actually really nice, which you would know if you would let him talk to you. Which you probably wouldn't, or rather didn't," she said knowingly.

"He visited me just that once," Artemis supplemented.

Chaos nodded. "Yeah. Anyways, he was nice to you, right?" she asked Artemis.

Artemis nodded. "Oh yeah, he was fine. I was surprised that he didn't even look at me funny. He pissed me off by not being mean."

Chaos nodded. "Well, if you still hate him with a burning passion, he should be having fun talking to Aphrodite right now-"

 _"AHHHG CHAOS help meeeeeee!" Percy whined telepathically._

 _"What's up?" Chaos answered him cheerfully._

"Huh," Chaos addressed the hunters out loud again. "Something happened and he's screaming in my ear. Is it okay if I bring him here?"

The hunters sighed but nodded.

Chaos nodded.

 _"Aphrodite's chasing after me! I see what you meant that one time when you said she tries to seduce people with short skirts!"_

Chaos couldn't help it. She started laughing really hard, which carried over both real life and through her telepathic link with Percy.

 _"Hey! It's not funny! I can see the headline of Olympus Weekly now: Aphrodite Chases Boy off Olympus!"_

Chaos chuckled. "Apparently Aphrodite tried to seduce him and is now chasing him."

"What, so he refused Aphrodite?" Artemis asked in wonder.

Chaos shrugged. "Told ya he wouldn't cheat on me. Anyways..."

 _"Honestly, just teleport to me," she snickered._

 _"But you're with the hunters!" Percy whined._

 _"Then go somewhere else! But I don't want to have to deal with Aphrodite right now, so please just leave somewhere."_

Moments later, Percy appeared next to Chaos, whom he promptly collapsed on.

Chaos hugged him and shrugged at the hunters.

The hunters looked on, their eyes actually showing not-utter disgust for once. Some of their eyes widened and some of them cooed.

Artemis crossed her arms as Chaos wrapped him up in a hug.

"Okay, buddy, what did Aphrodite try and do?" Chaos smirked at Percy and rolled her eyes at the hunters.

Percy groaned into her shoulder. "Why haven't the hunters skewered me yet?"

One of the hunters piped up. "Well, we might've shot you with some arrows, but 'skewering' gives me another multitude of ideas," she snickered.

Percy groaned again.

Chaos sighed and glanced apologetically at the hunters. "Well, I hate to say this, but try not to impale my boyfriend. Especially since he's an actual nice one, not some stupid jerk."

"Aww!" the hunters all sighed, except for maybe Thalia.

Artemis grinned to herself.

Percy sighed and stood on his own feet again. "Okay, maybe I should explain..."

 _(Convenient storytelling flashback thingy)_

Percy muttered to himself about Chaos being sweet but mean sometimes as he trudged up a pathway to a giant pink palace thing that Aphrodite called home.

He stood on the doorstep, sighed and groaned, then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a feminine voice called.

Percy frowned. "Um, me, Percy?"

The voice paused for a brief second. "Okay! I'll be right there, just a sec. Just have to finish my make-up first."

Percy groaned and waited for ten minutes before the door finally opened.

"Oh, so only ten minutes, huh? I was expecting it to take an hour-r-r-r..." Percy gaped. "What on earth are you wearing?"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and ushered Percy inside, and he reluctantly stepped through the doorway.

Percy glared then shielded his eyes. "Why are you wearing a tiny skirt that literally barely covers anything?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "I kind of wanted to get to know you a little better," she said in a silky voice, ending with a wink that went unnoticed by Percy, who was covering his eyes.

Percy backed up into a wall. "Hey, I already got a girlfriend, don't push it. I just want to be on speaking terms with you."

Aphrodite walked up to him, invading his personal space.

"Surely I can offer some form of pleasure that your girlfriend can't... I'd be happy to demonstrate," she purred, obviously attempting to be seductive.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it."

Aphrodite pouted. "But..."

Percy sighed. "You already have a boyfriend! And a husband! And they're not even the same person! So don't even think about chasing after me, too!" He groaned and opened the door, escaping out of the palace.

Aphrodite chased after him in her tiny skirt. "Come back! Wait! Percy!"

Percy ran down the road, easily outpacing the goddess of love but never managing to lose her in the crowds, all the while screaming at Chaos telepathically. This was mainly because the crowds were too busy gawking at Aphrodite's slightly visible undergarments instead of inadvertently getting in her way because of how crowds of people usually behave.

Percy eventually wound up teleporting to the hunters upon the instruction of Chaos, and the rest, they say, is history. Except for the fact that it hasn't been written yet, but only Chaos knows that.

 _(End flashback plot device)_

"And yeah, that's about it," Percy finished telling Chaos, Artemis, and the hunters. "I wasn't getting anywhere with her. Aphrodite is a creep."

Artemis nodded. "We can all agree with that." The hunters nodded too.

Chaos grinned. "Don't worry about Aphrodite."

Percy sweat-dropped. "I will be scarred for life."

Chaos chuckled. "No you won't."

Percy nodded and sighed. "Nope, I won't. I kinda wanna prank her now. You know, steal her makeup or something?"

Artemis grinned at that. "Well, Aphrodite deserves it."

Chaos smirked. "Would she ever get her makeup back?"

Percy shrugged. "If she could find it."

Chaos rolled her eyes. "Where would we hide it?"

Percy shrugged. "At the bottom of a deep ocean trench miles below the surface buried under a few feet of rock?"

Artemis laughed. The hunters smirked and nodded.

Percy sighed. "Quick question- why are Artemis and the hunters agreeing with me on this?"

Thalia rolled her eyes at him. "Because we're your friends, dumbass."

Percy quizzically looked at the hunters, who just shrugged.

Thalia added something on to that. "Also, we don't want to hurt you so we're not smitten out of existence by your girlfriend over here."

Chaos rolled her eyes. "Hey, I wouldn't do that, I'd just give you a puppy dog face."

Artemis spoke. "And also because we hate Aphrodite, if you couldn't tell. Yeah, and it's supposedly what friends do, help each other out, you know?"

Percy frowned. "So you actually consider me a friend?"

Thalia grinned. "Yeah, we're best friends, remember?"

Artemis sighed. "I thought we were friends too? You kind of reverse psychologied your way into becoming my friend?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, you lost your temper a few times."

Chaos looked at Percy skeptically. "What did you do?"

Percy grinned. "Nothing. Artemis can tell you."

Artemis shrugged. "It's fine, he basically pissed me off by not being a pervert."

"Ah," Chaos nodded in understanding. "Well, it's like three or four in the afternoon."

Artemis glanced up at the sky and answered. "About four in the afternoon, yeah. Why?"

Chaos swiveled on her ankle to face Percy. "Percy, you've got to get Aphrodite's makeup and dispose of it. I'll see what I can do inside that palace of hers, the hunters can get toilet paper and have fun doing the outside of her mansion-"

Percy's eyes widened. "Oh, geez! We're actually doing the pranking thing?"

Chaos grinned and nodded. "Yup! I'm sure the hunters would love to mess around with Aphrodite."

She was faced with eagerly nodding heads sporting large grins.

Percy, in contrast, glared at her. "What happened to not wanting to deal with Aphrodite right now?"

Chaos smirked. "Times change. Besides, it'll be fun!"

Artemis frowned. "You didn't mention me in the plan."

Chaos turned and her smile faded. "Uh, Arty, I'm sorry, but I think you might have to be the one to distract Aphrodite."

Artemis scowled. "No!"

Chaos pouted. "But Arty, you can mess with her, _anyway you want_!" She emphasized the last part and winked.

Artemis slowly began to smile. "Okay, I see what you mean. You can count on me to do that. I thought you meant 'sit down and have a chat at one of those ridiculous tea parties Aphrodite is so fond of.'"

Chaos grinned. "So it's settled, then! Percy can help you with distracting once he finishes with the makeup and such."

The Percy in question shrieked. "What?! But she just chased me off Olympus wearing a tiny skirt that makes me want to vomit!"

Chaos sighed and rolled her eyes at the hunters, who were laughing at the exchange between the immortal beings.

Artemis smirked herself. "Suck it up, Percy. And don't you dare make an innuendo out of that."

The hunters howled with laughter. Percy frowned and his face turned red slightly in embarrassment.

Artemis turned to Chaos. "Since when do you call me Arty?"

Chaos shrugged. "Since we became friends. Why do you ask?"

Artemis shrugged. "I like it. But my brother calls me that sometimes. I'd prefer if only you and maybe Percy would call me that."

"Alright. I'll have a nice, friendly chat with him later," Chaos smirked.

The hunters were surprised at how well the deities got along.

Thalia piled up. "So we get to decorate Aphrodite's palace?"

Percy grinned widely and nodded. "I guess me and Artemis will try and buy you as much time as we can."

The hunters cheered. "When do we start?!"

Percy shrugged and looked at Chaos.

The Chaos in question smirked evilly. "Well, Arty's gotta do a distraction that should hopefully last for maybe an hour if you can survive that long. Then, me and all of you guys will move in on her palace."

Percy looked startled. "You're really starting to look like an assassin."

Artemis shrugged before Chaos could retort. "I'm ready to distract," she smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, rip Aphrodite. And the next chapter will probably be another silly one that I just slap together as fast as I can too XD.**

 **After that I'll see if I'm capable of being serious. Thanks for reading, see ya XD.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, I didn't exactly get it out quick, but this one's short and maybe sweet. I don't know, just read if you even still follow this story at this point.**

 **I do apologize about the timing of this chapter and it's length, though.**

* * *

Percy spent a few minutes trying to find Aphrodite's makeup. She had about fourteen different bathrooms scattered throughout the entirely-pink palace, and he had to search through them all.

He passed Chaos in the hallway. She laughed at him carrying twenty or so boxes of lavish accessories, creams, pastes, ointments, and other things.

Percy grumbled and flashed to Poseidon's underwater palace.

* * *

"Percy! What are you doing here, and why are you holding... that...?" a confused Poseidon asked.

Percy grinned. "This is Aphrodite's makeup. We're trying to piss her off, and I'm working in conjunction with... I'm sure you can figure out who. Don't tell!"

Poseidon grinned. "You can count on me. Where are you planning to hide it?"

Percy shrugged. "Under the ground. Would you mind placing all of this in some unreachable trench or something?"

Poseidon laughed. "I would be more than happy to. In the meantime, good luck with your plans!"

Percy handed over the pile of boxes and teleported out of the sea.

* * *

 _"Hey, Arty, where are you?" Percy asked telepathically._

Artemis grumbled and prayed internally to reply. _"The fountain across from my brother's palace. Hard to miss."_

Percy happened to know of said fountain and teleported there immediately.

* * *

Chaos glanced at a wall. It was covered with pink everywhere. She grinned and called out to the hunters.

"What colors are you guys using?"

Thalia answered. "Black, green, and blue! We're having lots of fun!"

Chaos smirked. "Glad to hear it." She waved her hand and snatched a paint can from the air, brandishing a literal silver sword to use as a brush. "This wall will never be the same."

* * *

Percy landed next to the fountain described by Artemis, immediately feeling pain in his shoulder.

"Ow!" he whirled around and glared at Artemis, who was frowning.

"Sorry, Percy! You just appeared there..." she mumbled, trying to suppress a grin but failing.

Percy shrugged. "It's fine." He carefully pulled out the arrow that had struck him, then turned and spotted Aphrodite, who was wearing the same skirt as she had been when he attempted to talk to her.

"Ahh! Percy! Help me! This crazy maiden goddess is trying to kill me!" Aphrodite screeched.

Percy glanced between the two goddesses. "Uh, correction: she's trying to make you suffer, not kill you. Arty, have you been aiming arrows at her non-vital areas?"

Artemis glared. "Yeah, and a few other places. One of them is the groin."

Percy instinctively shuddered and covered his pants with a hand.

Artemis chuckled. "Relax, I'm not gonna shoot you between the legs unless you give me good reason. How's your shoulder, by the way?"

Percy shrugged. "Hurts."

Artemis grinned. "Sorry about that."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You don't look sorry. And where do you think you're going, Aphrodite?!"

The water from the fountain flew out and made a fist, which promptly grabbed Aphrodite and dragged her back towards Percy and Artemis.

Percy waved his hand and summoned a wall behind Aphrodite. He drew a few throwing knives and launched them at her. She instinctively backed up into the wall, where the throwing knives lodged themselves.

Aphrodite shrieked. "Ahh! Percy, why!" she whimpered.

Artemis grinned.

"You're enjoying this way too much, Arty," Percy noted.

Artemis shrugged. "Shush," she said and fired an arrow that Aphrodite barely avoided by an inch.

Aphrodite slinked along the wall Percy had summoned in fear.

* * *

Thalia and the hunters had many weapons at their disposal. This included paintbrushes, toilet paper, and fire, among other things.

Chaos was joyfully running throughout the halls, splashing paint buckets of bright colors onto the walls, ceilings, and floors of Aphrodite's pink palace.

"Are we done here?" Chaos asked, surveying the wreckage that was once a palace.

Thalia sighed, and the hunters sadly nodded.

Chaos winked. "It's not quite over. Aphrodite still needs to see it."

The hunters grinned while Chaos made a telepathic call.

 _"Percyyyyyyyy," Chaos whined._

 _"What?!" came the reply._

 _"You can scare her back here, now," she told him._

 _"But me and Arty were just getting started!" he whined. "We'll bring her over in maybe ten minutes."_

 _Chaos nodded. "Alright."_

Looking up, Chaos grinned. "You got a few minutes to put any last finish touches on, but other than that, I'll hide us soon."

The hunters eagerly grinned. They tossed a few more toiletries onto or into the smoldering splatoon map and huddled together.

Chaos snapped her fingers and teleported the group behind bushes conveniently placed in the front yard.

"Careful," she whispered. "The first few seats are a splash zone."

 _(10 minutes later)_

"Ahhhh!" Aphrodite screamed. Golden ichor flowed from a few meticulously crafted wounds on her bare arms and legs.

Artemis grinned. "Thanks for the opportunity, Percy."

Percy shrugged. "Thank Chaos."

Artemis smiled. "No, you were the one who suggested pranking her."

"Pranking! This is torture!" Aphrodite screamed. "I'm leaving!"

Percy shrugged. "I hope you enjoy your time at home."

Aphrodite glared. "Thanks, I will."

She teleported out.

"Wait for it..." Artemis whispered. Percy chuckled.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The hunters and Chaos couldn't hold in laughter at Aphrodite's reaction.

"You!" she seethed. Chaos smirked.

"You tricked me!" Aphrodite screeched. "What did you do to my beautiful palace?!"

Chaos gestured. "It's right there, you can see for yourself."

Aphrodite glared, her hair whipping as she jolted her neck. "I am going to destroy you for this!"

Chaos shrugged. "Good luck with that."

Percy and Artemis flashed in.

"Woah!" Percy grinned delightedly at seeing the remains of the once tall and mighty pink palace.

Artemis smiled wickedly at Aphrodite's look of pure hatred.

Chaos laughed. It turns out that she laughed a little too hard, as Aphrodite grinned with a glint in her eye.

"What are you doing-" Chaos started. Too late. Aphrodite finished casting some spell that surrounded Chaos with a poof of smoke.

From the haze, Chaos emerged with a glare. She was also visibly decked out in makeup magically summoned by Aphrodite.

"There's no way to get rid of it until it wears off!" Aphrodite cackled.

"I am well aware," Chaos frowned. "Consider yourself lucky you aren't dead or suffering more. And Percy, back off, it's fine."

Percy glared murderously at Aphrodite, but stiffly nodded at Chaos's cue. The hunters and Artemis were shocked.

Chaos sighed. "You all can leave now," she motioned for the hunters to go. Artemis took them and herself away back to the hunter's camp.

Percy went to stand by Chaos. "You don't look as adorable with makeup. Can't you get rid of it?"

Chaos shrugged. "Nah. Aphrodite did it, and it technically counts as a blessing. So only the caster can get rid of it until it wears off."

Percy sighed. "How long will that take?"

Chaos shrugged. "I don't know. A few hours."

Aphrodite was grinning triumphantly in the corner before she received a torrent of sea water to the face.

 _(Later, in a hijacked apartment room)_

"You know, Percy, we're the most irresponsible immortals out there," Chaos spoke.

"Why?" Percy asked.

Chaos shrugged and snapped her fingers, changing into her pink pajamas.

"Well, we really haven't done much. I mean, I killed Steven. And we talked to some of the olympians. But we haven't talked to all of them. You haven't been to Camp Jupiter, talked to or seen Nico, and we need to find Chiron."

Percy pouted as he switched his clothes to sweatpants and a different T-shirt.

Chaos pushed him under the covers, then snuggled next to him herself.

"Well," Percy frowned. "We should do that tomorrow."

Chaos rested her head on Percy's chest. "We can't do it all tomorrow, you idiot. Plus, I need to help you with fire and wind powers, and I need to get Arty to show you archery. We need to prioritize."

Percy groaned. "Thinking isn't my strong suit."

Chaos smirked and squeezed his hand. "That's why I do the thinking."

Percy sighed and nodded.

Chaos grinned. "In all seriousness though, you can be smart when you need to be. Just not when you want to be. But anyways-" she stopped when Percy coughed exaggeratedly.

"-anyways," she rolled her eyes at him. "Anyways, we should figure out our game plan tomorrow without getting sidetracked by ruining a goddess's day- and palace."

Percy nodded. "For once, I agree. You don't look as cute with makeup on."

"Aww," Chaos snickered and hugged him tighter. "That's sweet. You're sweet. But what do you mean by 'for once'?"

"Um," Percy stuttered. "Um... I'm lucky you like me, aren't I?"

Chaos smirked but nodded. "You're lucky you're an extremely nice and adorable idiot. Now, I was thinking that we ought to find Chiron and Nico first. Camp Jupiter can come after that, then other olympians."

Percy nodded. "Sounds good."

"Of course it does," Chaos mumbled into his shirt. "I was surprised you weren't that eager to see your friends in California."

Percy frowned.

"You know, most of them don't believe what their parents say about you anyways, and they know you're innocent. If they didn't know before, then they know now because I told them. Frank and Hazel said they wanted to see you soon."

"They did? Oops," Percy muttered.

Chaos giggled. "All you have to say is 'oops.' Of course."

"Just go to sleep," Percy groaned.

"It was really nice of Hestia to let us stay at her place for a while," she muttered. "It's better than this apartment building we're in now."

"Yeah. I can't wait to feel what her beds are like. Go to sleep, I want to see that makeup gone from your face tomorrow morning," Percy whispered.

"Fineeee," Chaos said. She stayed quiet after that. But, she also snuggled her way into Percy's side and held his hand under the covers.

"Pfft, of course," Percy mumbled when she felt her move close.

Chaos pouted and rested her cheek against his.

Soon, both of them had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: When you've accomplished all you want to put in a chapter but want to get the word count up, just add fluffy stuff to the end and none will be the wiser. You can also add long authors notes as well, always works.**

 **Anyways, next chapter = 2 OC people who might shake things up a bit but maybe not because they're probably** **going to be generic.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Whelp have a 4K word chapter. Introducing two OCs who are poorly characterized.**

* * *

Percy woke up completely trapped by Chaos. He could tell she was still fast asleep. He sighed, and groaned when he realized he couldn't get up without waking her up.

Suddenly, a girl's scream came from outside the apartment building they were staying in before it was quickly muffled.

Percy instinctively bolted upright out of bed, awakening Chaos in the process.

"Percy, what's going on?" Chaos mumbled, rubbing her eyes as Percy changed out his clothes to his normal day-to-day attire with a finger snap. Chaos's face was once again normal and lacked any makeup whatsoever.

"Screams from down," Percy spoke before leaping through the closed window like an idiot, completely shattering the glass with a sickening crunchy sound.

Chaos groaned and jumped after him, snapping her fingers to repair the shattered glass behind her.

Percy landed on a very unfortunate cyclops who had a girl cornered at the back of an alley. Needless to say, the cyclops didn't even feel pain before he was sent back to Tartarus.

Percy put away Riptide as Chaos landed more gracefully next to him, slicing through another few monsters with ease.

The girl gazed fearfully at the two.

 _"She's definitely one of Hades's kids," Chaos remarked telepathically._

 _"I definitely need to speak with my uncle now," Percy sighed._

"Hey, are you okay?" Percy asked, patting the girl's hair.

The girl had the characteristic black hair and olive skin, and she cringed at Percy's touch.

Chaos frowned. "We're not gonna hurt you. We might just help you. But can you tell us your name and age?"

The girl glanced at her in confusion. "Why are you wearing pajamas?"

Chaos sighed and snapped her fingers, changing into jeans and her original white blouse while donning a pair of black tennis shoes.

Percy, who was already wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, chuckled.

The girl, however, gasped. "How did you do that?!" She paused, then gained a look of extreme worry. "But I need your help, my friend... she was taken!"

Percy immediately stopped laughing and gained a concerned but focused look. "Where? And by who? More monsters?"

"I'll lead you to where," the girl spoke. Then she added something. "And no, to by monsters... by humans. Men. Maybe some gang."

Chaos frowned. "Take us to where you last saw your friend," she commanded.

 _"Perce," she spoke telepathically to his mind. "I think she might've been kidnapped by a gang hoping to make some money off ransom or something."_

 _"I gathered as much," Percy sighed. "I hope you don't mind if I kill the guys. Unless you want to?"_

 _"I can take care of the girl once we find her," Chaos confirmed. "You do the killing."_

"This way!" the dark-haired girl they had just rescued took off from the alley, with Percy and Chaos jogging behind her.

The girl called back. "Um, my name is Amber... I'm thirteen..."

Chaos spoke to her. "Nice to meet you Amber, but focus on finding your friend."

"Right," the girl answered back.

A few turns later, they arrived at another alleyway where Amber pointed to a door partially obscured by a dumpster and painted the same color as the wall it was embedded in.

"They took her through there, and then I was corned by three of those monster things, and then I ran away!" Amber whimpered and started crying.

 _"I'll take care of Amber, you go!" Chaos said._

 _"Got it," Percy replied telepathically._

Percy shoved the dumpster aside and tried to open the door. It was locked. Percy took out Riptide, bashed it against the door, and smashed the door off its hinges. He grimly stepped inside, leaving Chaos to hug and comfort the crying girl.

"It's okay," Chaos whispered in her ear. "Percy's really strong, he'll be fine. Do you want to see, or should we wait here?"

Amber sniffled. "Thanks... whoever you are... and I guess we can go in... as long as we're safe."

"You're safe if you're with me or Percy," Chaos replied comfortingly.

Meanwhile, Percy was making his way through the dimly lit hallway. There was a slight trail of silvery red blood leading down the hall and under a locked door to the left.

Percy could hear terrified yelps and calls for help coming from the other side of the door, so he had no reason not to destroy the door that was in his way.

He stepped inside to find a girl with almost completely white hair lying on the ground with her hands tied behind her back.

Percy aimed throwing knives at each of the five masked men who were extremely surprised by his sudden appearance, hitting his target with each.

"Ahh!" the girl screamed.

Percy's facial expression relaxed. "Hey, be still so I can untie your hands."

The girl whimpered and watched as he sliced the ropes binding her wrists together with his sword, expertly avoiding hurting her in the process.

"Hey, I'm Percy, nice to meet you," Percy introduced himself tiredly while putting his sword back into pen form.

"That wasn't exactly untying," the girl spoke with a little snark. She stood up shakily.

Chaos peeked into the room before walking stepping behind Percy. Amber timidly followed, before running forwards with a squeal.

"Jenny I'm so sorry!" she cried as she hugged the light-haired girl.

Percy and Chaos grinned and glanced at each other.

After waiting a few minutes, Chaos cleared her throat. "Um..." she mumbled.

The two girls glanced up at her when she spoke.

"Okay," Chaos continued. "Are you two alright? I can heal you."

The light-haired girl called Jenny shifted her right leg to show a fairly deep cut on her knee, bleeding a silvery red blood.

Chaos winced and placed a hand on the girl's ankle, healing the leg wound in a few seconds at the cost of a bit of energy.

Jenny and Amber stood up. They looked like polar opposites.

Amber was black haired and olive skinned. She kept her hair a tad curly and down to her shoulders. Her eyes shone a dark, ethereal green. She wore a black T-shirt and dark jeans, complete with dark socks but gray converse shoes.

Jenny's hair was close to being completely white, and it trailed down to her midriff. She was taller than Amber, sporting golden eyes and wearing a white shirt and a light blue skirt with white tights.

"Thank you," Jenny said sweetly. "I'm glad you came."

Amber nodded along gratefully.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

Chaos laughed. "Percy, stop trying to not take credit. Honestly..."

Amber looked between the two, confused. "Who are you?"

Percy waved. "I'm Percy. That's Chaos."

Chaos grinned and nodded. "You guys know about Greek mythology?"

"Uh, yeah, we kinda gathered that it's either real or we're just hallucinating horribly," Amber spoke.

"Well, it's real, so both of you are one hundred percent sane," Chaos reassured them.

Jenny nodded. "That's reassuring."

"You guys are both daughters of a god," Chaos said. "I think I know who both of your parents are."

"Wait a second," Jenny frowned. "Who are you? Who are your parents? Like specifically."

Percy shrugged. "Well, Poseidon's my dad. You know, sea god. And Chaos doesn't have any parents."

"How can you not have parents?" Amber questioned.

"When you create the universe," Chaos sighed.

"Wait what? Also sorry, that was kind of personal," Jenny hastily apologized.

"Shh... it's fine," Chaos reassured them. "Though I do not have parents. I'm Chaos, the creator of the universe. And don't bow, it's not necessary."

"Wait... what?" Jenny frowned.

"Exactly that. I'm the most powerful goddess out there. Percy's the most powerful male god. He's stronger than me, but I know more tricks than him. So, are you going to pass out in shock or are you just gonna take my word for it?"

"Okay, we believe you... well, who are our parents?" Amber asked curiously.

Percy grinned. "I think your dad is my uncle, which would make us cousins."

"... your uncle?" Amber was confused.

"Hades is your dad, God of the underworld. Pretty awesome dude," Percy remarked.

"Wow!" Amber grinned.

Jenny glanced at her friend with a hint of jealousy.

Chaos spoke and smiled. "Well, your dad is one of my creations, as strange as that is."

"And who would that be...?" Jenny frowned.

Just then, a blinding light appeared in the room, and a man in a solid white suit with white hair and white eyes stepped out of the column of light.

First he bowed to Chaos. "Hello, Lady Chaos."

Chaos groaned and waved it off. "No need for any formalities. How're you doing, Aether?"

"You're my dad?" Jenny asked in wonder.

Aether nodded and smiled warmly. Jenny instantly ran up and hugged him tight, squealing.

"Honestly, daughter, you're nearly fifteen now, you shouldn't be this happy to see your old father!" he laughed a booming laugh.

"I've never even met you before!" Jenny squeaked again, not letting go of the hug.

Chaos teleported away to somewhere that Percy didn't know. He figured it out once she returned with a disgruntled Hades.

Amber glanced at her father.

"Amber!" Hades spoke. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you," he sighed.

Amber was too busy hugging her father to reply.

Chaos and Percy exchanged grins again.

 _"Aether, huh?" Percy asked. "I thought you said you weren't friendly with the primordials."_

 _"Aether's the exception. He represents the heavenly winds and is basically a master at light. His fiancé is also nice. Nyx and Erebus are tougher and meaner than them, though."_

 _"Geese, how many kids did you have?!"_

 _"They're not my kids!" Chaos growled. "Oh, whatever. There's a bunch of them, and not many are friendly. If we run into one, then we'll have a bit of trouble but we should still be fine."_

Aether looked up at Chaos. "I wanted to thank you for helping my daughter. But I bring grave news."

Chaos frowned. "Oh no. Explain."

Aether sighed. "It's bad. Nearly remaining primordial god or goddess is ganging up with each other in the hopes of retaking the Earth and possibly the universe. That excludes myself and the ones who have already been defeated."

Chaos paled. "Oh, that's not good. How long have we got?"

Aether shrugged helplessly. "A year, maybe? They're growing stronger, and I fear that you may not be able to counter them all together."

Chaos nodded. "Well, I have Percy here too. And you. What about your partner in crime?"

"Hemera? I'm sure I can convince her to fight with us."

Chaos nodded. "Okay, good. I'll focus on training Percy here then, and we hopefully should be able to match them in about a year."

Percy frowned. "Wait, what?"

Aether turned to him. "Hello, sir. I don't believe we are acquainted. I'm Aether, obviously. I'm friends with Chaos, but we haven't talked in a long, long time. Who're you?"

Percy said something super intelligent along the lines of "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Chaos groaned. "He's kind of my romantic interest... so do me a favor and don't incinerate him with light energy, will ya?"

"What?!" Amber, Jenny, and Hades screeched. Aether nodded.

Chaos sighed and swished her hair around a shoulder. "Honestly, how blind do you have to be to not recognize a ship... oh, whatever... Sorry about this, girls... ... ... and Hades," she added when she received a deathly glare from the god of the underworld.

Aether chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of killing him, Miss. Though, if you don't mind me asking, what's his name?"

Chaos shrugged. "Percy. Short for Perseus. Sometimes I call him Perce as a short nickname for the short nickname."

Aether scratched his beard. "Alright. I'll come find you if there's ever any need. I guess I will attempt to prepare and train myself. Good luck, Chaos," he said.

Jenny whined and grabbed his arm pleadingly. "Don't go! I only just met you!"

Aether looked pained, then helplessly glanced at Chaos.

She shrugged and didn't meet his eye.

Aether groaned. "I can't let you come with me..."

Chaos nodded at him. "You might be able to; it would be a good idea for you to tutor her with your light powers."

Jenny looked at her father with adoring eyes.

"Do you want to come?" Aether asked her.

"Yes!" she squeaked. Then her face fell. "But what about Amber?"

Aether frowned. "Well, I can't bring her with me."

Jenny was crestfallen.

Chaos pouted. "Aww..." she whispered into Percy's ear.

Percy sighed and nodded in agreement.

Chaos frowned. "Um... Jenny could go with Aether and Amber would go with Hades, or Amber and Jenny could stick together and go to a bunch of different places. Your choice."

Jenny looked at her. "Where could we go?"

Chaos shrugged. "You could go to one of two demigod camps. Though, both of you would definitely stand out, being daughters of Hades or Aether. They don't even have a cabin for Aether."

"A cabin?" Amber asked.

Chaos shrugged. "Demigods live in the cabins corresponding to their parents. Hey, Hades, where's Nico?"

Hades gruffly looked up, surprised at having been brought into the conversation. "He's helping me in the underworld. I can call him here."

Chaos nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Hades briefly flashed away.

Percy turned to the girls. "Have you guys heard of Artemis?"

Amber and Jenny both nodded.

"Okay, you could be part of her hunters. The catch to that is that you can't date boys, ever."

Jenny instantly shook her head. "Nooooooooooo," she laughed.

Chaos laughed. Amber sighed at her friend, but grinned.

Chaos shrugged. "Other than that, I don't really know where else you could go unless you stayed with me and Percy."

Amber spoke. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Not too bad?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, who am I kidding, that sounds awesome! You two seem to be a funny couple," Amber spoke.

Just then, Hades teleported in, his hand gripping the shoulder of Nico di Angelo.

"Nico!" Percy grinned.

"Perce?" Nico scanned the room. His eyes froze on Amber and he blinked slowly.

Percy tracked his gaze. "Nico... she reminds you of Bianca, right...?"

Nico slowly nodded. Hades looked pained.

"Who's Bianca?" Amber asked.

Percy answered. "She was a daughter of Hades. She died a little bit ago. Nico was... close to her."

"Oh..." Amber said. "Hey, big brother. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," Nico said. "Sorry about that. You did remind me of my sister. She was my full sister, with the same mother and father."

Amber frowned. "Oh..."

Chaos sighed and rested her head on Percy's shoulder. "That got depressing," she spoke.

Jenny sighed. "Dad... is it okay if I don't go with you?"

Aether nodded. "Yes. Chaos can probably teach you better anyways."

Nico turned to Aether and nodded. "Hello."

Aether nodded in return. "Hello... I infer your name is Nico and you are a son of Hades."

Nico nodded again. "Amber is your name, right?" he said, turning to his sister.

She nodded.

"Okay. Is it okay if I'm not around to see you much?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah, its fine, bro."

Nico nodded. "Bro? Oh, whatever. Well, I have to help dad out with the underworld. But don't worry. If you decide to stay with Perce and Chaos, I'm sure they'll train you and make sure you're well fed and happy."

Percy nodded. "I think I can do that."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Of course you can, Perce. I don't doubt you."

Percy shrugged. "Good to see you again, Death Breath."

Nico nodded and grinned. "You too, Kelp Head. What's the deal with Annabeth?"

Percy's face darkened. "We're through. Chaos says that she'll kill Annabeth if she pisses her off."

Nico was surprised. "Oh. Okay, then. I'll make sure to put her in the fields of punishment if she ever decides to come down for an extended stay in the underworld."

Chaos grinned. "Nice, thanks!"

Jenny sighed, then yelped when Aether disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Jenny turned and hesitantly walked to Percy and Chaos.

Chaos picked herself up off of Percy and smiled warmly. "Hey. How old are you again?"

Jenny was surprised by the random inquiry. "Uh, fourteen, almost fifteen."

Chaos nodded. "Okay. How much fighting experience do you have?"

Jenny smirked. "You want to see?"

Chaos shrugged.

Amber suddenly yelled out. "No, don't-!"

Jenny already lashed out towards Chaos with a dagger she drew quickly.

Chaos blocked it with a throwing knife she summoned.

Jenny's eyes widened.

Chaos grinned. "Nice! You got good reflexes."

Jenny stammered. "Uh... so do you. Please don't incinerate me..."

Chaos smiled. "Hey, I'm not gonna do that. You seem nice. You too, Amber."

Amber and Nico were standing in front of Hades, who teleported away seeing as he was no longer needed.

Chaos shrugged. "Plus, I don't feel like getting Aether pissed at me, especially since basically every other primordial is pissed at me anyhow."

Amber chuckled. "Hey, Nico, is it okay if I stay with them?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, of course. Ask them how to shadow travel and then you can visit me in the underworld whenever."

Amber nodded. "Okay, thanks."

Nico smiled and then shadow traveled away himself.

Chaos grinned. "Shadow traveling is cool."

Amber nodded in agreement. "So... where to?"

Chaos groaned. "Perce, you think we ought to tell the Olympians?"

Percy sighed dejectedly but nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Can we please leave this room now? There's five dead corpses whose souls I feel sure Nico will put in the fields of punishment, and there's no natural light."

Chaos nodded. "Okay, you two, we don't really have a place to drop you guys off so I guess we could bring you along?"

Amber shrugged and Jenny sighed.

Chaos turned to Percy. "You have no idea what is actually going on with the primordials, do you?"

Percy grinned. "Nope. I trust that you will explain it all later, or rather now since we're going to Olympus at the moment."

Chaos smiled. "Yup. Okay, Jenny, you can grab my hand, Amber can grab Percy's."

 _"The entrance to the throne room or inside?" Percy asked silently._

 _"Inside, next to Hestia," Chaos clarified._

Chaos chuckled and teleported herself and Jenny away.

Percy laughed at Amber's terrified look. He grabbed her hand and teleported them as well before she could complain.

* * *

Chaos appeared next to Hestia, who was in her 8 or 9 year old form.

Jenny glanced at Hestia. "Uh... who're you?"

Chaos smiled slightly. "Jenny, meet Hestia. She's an awesome goddess of home and the hearth."

Hestia waved.

Chaos chuckled. "Hestia, you're going to be real confused about this. This is Jenny, and she's a daughter of Aether."

Hestia blinked in shock. "Really?"

Jenny was spared of having to reply when Percy and Amber appeared.

"Hey," Percy greeted. Hestia grinned and ran up and hugged him, giggling like an 8 year old.

"Aww, why're you in your young form?" Percy asked, patting her back.

Hestia replied. "I felt like it. And I take it you're a daughter of Hades?" she addressed Amber.

"Oh, um, yeah. And you're..." Ashley replied.

"Hestia," Percy nodded. "She acts like my younger sister but she's technically my aunt, so that's weird."

Amber frowned. "Like, goddess Hestia?"

Percy nodded in confirmation. "Yup. Anyways, Hestia, we kind of need to have a council meeting, so I don't know how we would do that."

Hestia sighed and let go of Percy. "Try talking to Hera. She's probably at her palace."

Chaos smiled. "Alright. Can you watch Jenny and Amber for now? We'll be right back."

Hestia nodded. "Sure, I can do that."

Chaos spoke. "Thanks, Hestia," she grinned before grabbing Percy's hand and dragging him into a teleport.

* * *

Hestia sighed and glowed a bit before shimmering into a slightly older twelve year old form.

Amber sighed. "So, are you just going to stand there?"

Hestia shrugged. "I can talk if you'd like."

Jenny sighed. "Do you know what's going on with the primordials or anything?"

Hestia shook her head. "No. Nobody does except for those two lovebirds."

Jenny chuckled.

Hestia tilted her head. "What?"

Jenny grinned. "Nothing, it's just that you called them lovebirds."

Hestia shrugged. "Well, they do basically spend every waking minute with each other. And if I had to guess, every non-waking minute as well."

Amber and Jenny laughed.

Hestia smiled. "Percy's like a brother to me."

"Hmm?" said Percy asked. He and Chaos flashed in, dragging a disgruntled Hera with them.

Hestia grinned. "Nothing, Perce."

Hera eyed Jenny and Amber. "Who are these two?"

Percy shrugged. "Not Zeus's kids, so you don't have to hate them."

Hera nodded stiffly. "Okay, good. Now, why do you need me?"

Chaos smirked and wrapped an arm around Percy. "Just call a council meeting."

Hera sighed but complied.

* * *

One by one, all of the gods flashed into their thrones. Poseidon beamed happily, Hera looked mildly annoyed, Ares was growling, Dionysus was drinking, Athena was plotting, Aphrodite was crying because of the destruction of her Palace, Hephaestus was tinkering, and Chaos was standing at five-foot-something by herself in the middle of the hall with Percy, Jenny, and Ashley to the side a bit.

Percy turned and summoned chairs for the two younger girls to sit down in. They were quickly and gladly occupied.

"Ahem," Chaos cleared her throat. "Well, we've got a problem. The Primordials are coming!"

The council was silent. "What?" Hestia kindly asked.

Chaos groaned. "Honestly... well, we've got maybe a dozen or so Primordials who are all pissed at me coming to try and take over the world. And if you thought the giants were bad, well... you guys are like pebbles to the Primordials. You wouldn't do a thing to them. So naturally, it'll just be me and Percy coming in to save all of your butts again. Oh, and Aether and Hemera are probably gonna help us out, too."

The council was instantly in an uproar. Chaos rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

Eventually things quieted down when people noticed the pissed off goddess in front of them. "Still, do train your best, don't do anything stupid, and for the love of gods talk to your kids about what's going on! I can't do everything for you!"

Percy was laughing hard.

Chaos turned to him and addressed him and Jenny and Amber. "You three can train with me. Percy, you need to learn your tricks. Amber, you need to learn your tricks and get some training, and Jenny, you'll be fine since Aether's your dad and you'll be able to use light powers."

Percy nodded.

Chaos sighed. "Alright. So basically, I'll fight, Percy will fight, some of you can fight and I'll talk to you, and some of you can just sit there and contribute nothing to the war effort. Dionysus, I'm looking at you."

"Hey!" the drunken wine god groaned and belched.

Chaos wrinkled her nose. "Euuuk. Whatever. See you guys around maybe. Also, we've got like a year until the Primordials are coming, so have fun with that."

The council was silent in fear, awe, and annoyance.

Chaos frowned. "So, just sit tight, I'll tell some of you to help me out with the war, go check on your kids, and generally be generally nice and compassionate. That last part was probably asking a bit much. Anyways, see ya!"

She teleported out without taking Percy, Amber, or Jenny.

"Hey!" Percy frowned. "She left me here."

 _"Really?" Percy asked Chaos, annoyed._

 _"Oh, right, I almost forgot about you! Just go to Hestia's palace."_

 _"Amber and Jenny?"_

 _"Bring them, too."_

Percy sighed, placed a hand on the shoulder of the two girls who were looking at him incredulously, and teleported them away before they could object.

The council could only stare at the empty space in the middle of the throne room.

A few seconds later, Percy reappeared. He quickly snapped his fingers and caused the two chairs he had preciously summoned to disappear. Then he left, much to the amusement of Hermes and Apollo.

Athena, however, had her eyes narrowed. She was kind of angry at Percy. Scratch that, she was furious.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's a few problems with this chapter that I'm almost too lazy to fix. One of them being how does Amber exist with the oath with the Big Three. All I can say to that is that Hades must be very elusive.**

 **Well, there's a few more that I'll probably forget, so point them out if you find any.**

 **Thanks, drop a review if you feel up to the task.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Welcome back! Contrary to popular belief, I haven't died! Hurray!**

 **Also I'm updating this story again... maybe. I'll try but sometimes life throws lemons and a whole bunch of other larger objects at you and you gotta dodge for a bit.**

 **Regardless you get a new chapter; I tried to continue with the style I had going from the previous chapter but I dunno if it's changed at all over the months.**

 **Anyways, I present chapter 16 and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Chaos was waiting for Percy and the two girls to arrive. While doing so, she stopped and cocked her thoughts out loud. "I wonder what took so long." She glanced upwards arbitrarily. "Hey, are things good up there?"

A basket of lemons appeared at her feet. She kicked it away and disregarded it for the time being. "Whatever."

She was spurred out of her verbal thoughts by Percy appearing with Amber and Jenny. Percy immediately disappeared for reasons to be determined in a few lines.

Chaos smiled kindly at the girls. "Hey, you two okay? Also, where are we?"

Amber blinked. "Um... isn't this Hestia's Palace?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot what happened last chapter."

"... what?" Amber was confused.

"Don't think on it. But seriously, are you guys doing alright?"

Amber nodded. "I'm fine. Are you really gonna train us?"

Chaos shrugged. "Well, Percy will help you too, I'm sure."

"I'll what?" Percy asked, returning from his excursion at the end of chapter 15 to prevent littering in the throne room.

"Help train Amber and Jenny," Chaos supplemented.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" Percy said.

Chaos nodded. "Alright, well, this is Hestia's place, and we've kind of been staying here for the past night. I'm sure she'll show up any second now."

Sure enough, a pillar of flame formed in the middle of the kitchen area, where Hestia materialized, appearing as a teenager.

She noticed them, then smiled warmly. "Hello."

Chaos grinned and waved, Percy gave a high-five, and Jenny and Amber looked unsure of what to do.

Hestia smiled slightly. "Relax, I'm not mean!"

Jenny shrugged. "Alright. How should we relax?"

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Sit down, I'll get you some food, talk, play around?"

Chaos frowned. "Aww, Hestia, you don't have to cook for anybody, that's too sweet of you."

Hestia shrugged. "I like cooking, so don't worry about it. I cook for myself all the time anyways."

Chaos sighed. "Alright. I can help you, though."

Hestia quizzically looked at her. "You know how to cook?"

Chaos chuckled. "I essentially invented cooking, you know? Who do you think taught the original primordials about food?"

They chatted while trailing off into the kitchen area.

Meanwhile, Percy grinned and turned to Jenny and Amber.

"Hestia seems nice," Amber commented.

"Oh yeah, she's one of the best goddesses out there. I've said that multiple times already, but it's true," Percy spoke.

"Yeah, you have... uh... would you mind telling us a little about yourself? Because as of now I really have no idea who you are," Jenny pointed out. "Besides, you know, you kind of saved me back there. So thanks for that. But could you please, uh...?"

Percy chuckled. "What do you guys want to eat?"

Amber glared. "Really? It's like you're trying to avoid talking with us."

Percy shrugged. "Alright, I'll just ask them to make a meal out of brussel sprouts, broccoli, and obscure, strange ingredients you've never heard of."

"Hey!" Amber fumed.

Percy chuckled. "Alright, how about I just leave the cooking up to those two and I'll talk now?"

Jenny sighed. "Alright. Talk."

Percy sighed and furrowed his brow. "Okay. My dad is Poseidon."

"Woah," Amber said.

"Hush, your dad is Hades. I could make hurricanes. You can raise dead people and teleport through shadows," Percy cracked a grin.

Amber glared.

"Geese, what is it with you people and glaring at me?" Percy pouted.

Amber sighed, slowly smirking. "Whatever. And you said that you could? So you can't anymore?"

Percy shrugged. "Oh, no, I still can. Though, a certain all-powerful pajama goddess forced a bunch of other powers and stuff upon me which I don't even know how to use yet-"

"I heard that!" Chaos yelled while preparing an unidentified meal with Hestia.

Speaking of Hestia, she was giggling at Percy's antics from the kitchen. Chaos rolled her eyes at her.

Percy sighed. "So yeah, that's a thing. Anyways, you guys know about the titans?"

Jenny nodded. "Yeah..."

Percy frowned. "Just so you know, I'm going to ask you later exactly how you know so much about Greek gods and goddesses anyways, even Chaos."

"Right..." Jenny trailed off.

Percy chuckled. "Okay, well, I kind of beat them. Not alone," he added in response to the two shocked looks he was getting. "It was back when I was sixteen and a regular demigod. I had lots of help, including a certain blond-haired idiot genius. Chaos knows exactly who I'm talking about."

Chaos shrugged from the kitchen. "If she does something really dumb, should I kill her or do you want to?"

"Depends on what she does," Percy called back.

"Wait a second, this is a person, right? Why are you talking about killing her?" Amber asked.

"Because, well... I only kill people who deserve it. If she winds up deserving it, then I really have no other option, do I?" Percy answered.

Amber glared at him. "There's a thing called mercy, you know."

Percy sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be Hades's daughter? But seriously... There's also a thing called betrayal and revenge, which I kind of fell victim to."

Amber tilted her head, silently asking what happened.

Chaos gave up on cooking and plodded over and hugged Percy loosely. "Alright, well, uh... he basically got accused of being a traitor during another war and was supposed to be killed but I saved him."

"... huh?" Jenny asked this time, confused.

"Well... there was this giant war after the titan war..." Chaos started explaining.

 _(Line break)_

Half an hour or so later, Hestia walked in carrying trays of sandwiches, chips, drinks, salads, and hot food items like potatoes and assorted meats.

"Thanks, Hestia," Percy grinned at her gratefully.

Chaos, Amber, and Jenny mimicked him by smiling widely and nodding in thanks.

"Geese, you're a trooper, Percy," Jenny mumbled through a sandwich bite. "Makes us look like we were spoiled little kids."

"Nah," Percy said. "What did happen to you guys, anyways?"

Hestia interrupted briefly. "Hey, well, I'm gonna go check on the camps and such just to see what's going on. I'll let you know if anything comes up, you tell me if anything comes up. I'll be in the campfires... See ya," she waved and teleported away.

"Well, now we have a limited supply of food since I'm probably not as good at her as cooking without magically creating food," Chaos said. "Anyways, yeah, what was going on with you two?"

Jenny shrugged. "Well, we kind of were wandering around together. We're besties," she gestured between her and Amber "Found each other a while back, realized that both of us were insane, linked it up to mythology, snuck into libraries and read up on some of the old stories to see how to beat certain monsters just in case..."

Percy whistled, impressed. "Reading though? You have dyslexia or not?"

Chaos chuckled and punched his shoulder lightly. "You're a rarity in that regard. And you can actually read now, thanks to me. You just don't."

Amber chuckled. "We may or may not have stolen a few library books, then lost them one way or another."

Chaos frowned. "Well, what happened earlier today?"

Amber frowned. "We kind of got attacked by the group of monsters and the men at the same time. Jenny got dragged away, I guess I ran away and screamed."

Jenny shrugged. "Thanks a bunch for the rescue, by the way."

"Don't mention it. Neither of it was your fault, or ours. They're dead now," Chaos said soothingly.

"... that's only somewhat comforting," Amber muttered.

Chaos clapped her hands. "I'm gonna go speak with a few of the gods and goddesses, I'll be back. Perce, take good care of them. Shouldn't be too hard."

She teleported to an undetermined location while the other three just stared at the spot she had gone from in relative shock.

Percy spoke. "Well, I guess I know how you know so much about Greek stuff now. Libraries."

Jenny turned back to him and nodded. "Yeah... I kind of ran away when my mom was killed, so..."

Percy winced. "I feel you. Being a demigod sucks."

Amber tilted her head. "What about you?"

Percy shrugged. "My mom is alive. And now I'm a full immortal, which is even worse. By the way, Chaos the ever so cheerful either gave you or is going to give you blessings that'll make you partially immortal. Like, you'll live forever unless you die in battle or something."

Amber shrugged. "That's fine. I probably won't last a minute."

Percy frowned and started counting seconds. "60, 59, 58..."

Jenny answered. "I'm more of the monster fighter... she's the logistical person. Not as good with a sword."

Percy nodded. "Amber, you're actually not bad. From what I saw, you're better than average. I mean, that's still not enough against a Titan or Giant... but it's good. You're just comparing yourself to Jenny, who's really above average. 43, 42, 41..."

Amber got a tinge of pink on her cheeks from embarrassment. "Hey, I'm not too good. Jenny has the better reflexes with a knife and sword. Beats me in a duel every time."

Jenny chuckled. "Well... I'm good that way. Chaos is obviously better, and I assume you're better, too."

Percy shrugged. "I beat her in weapons-only fights. She'd probably beat me in a fist fight, and she'd probably beat me if she unleashed all of her powers on me strategically because I don't really know most of them yet. 31, 30, 29, 28..."

Amber perked up slightly. "Show us something!"

Percy shrugged. "Alright. Well, water is my best," he spoke. Raising an arm, he shot water out of his fingers. It swirled around him for a few loops before plunging into his glass and refilling it."

Amber pouted. "Is that it?"

Percy laughed. "Well, if I felt like it, I could summon a giant wave and sweep away enemies, or form ice spears and impale them, or... you know. But I'm not about to destroy Hestia's place. She'd never let me hear the end of it. 19, 18, 17..."

Jenny sighed. "Alrighty then. So, I'm supposed to have the light powers, whatever that means."

Percy nodded. "I can't really help you with that. I don't know how to use them yet. That's what Chaos will teach us."

"Us?" Amber asked.

Percy shrugged. "Well, she's teaching me a bunch of different elemental stuff. Jenny will learn light powers. Amber will learn powers related to the underworld. And I'll teach you to fight with swords and knives and such. Chaos helped me get the hang of it, but apparently I've surpassed her already. 6, 5, 4..."

"Huh..." Amber scratched her head in confusion.

Jenny chuckled. "Seems simple enough, I guess."

Percy blinked. "Hey, look! You survived a minute. And yeah, I don't know. Chaos is the legendary pajama goddess, after all. She'll just do whatever she wants."

Chaos flashed back in. "Hey! I'm back briefly. Talked to good ole Hephaestus. He's happy to help us out and will fight if necessary."

She teleported away again.

Percy rolled his eyes at the two girls and said "See?".

"Uh..." Amber trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I kind of want you to stop thinking of me as some magical guy with superpowers. I'm just me... you should've seen me when I was twelve." Percy sighed.

Amber sighed. "Alright. Well, Percy, what were you like when you were twelve? You've told us the general story, but I kind of want to hear it straight from you."

Percy shrugged. "Okay. Well, I was a kid. Pretty innocent, naive, a nose for danger. I was properly terrified on my first quest. Though, it was kind of a quest to the underworld. I'll admit it- I just wanted my mother back. I didn't really care about the gods or anything back then. But my two pals on the quest convinced me otherwise, and the prophecy was fulfilled. Oh yeah, some other dude betrayed me and almost killed me but then ran away."

"Wow," breathed Jenny.

Percy shrugged. "A year later, and Annabeth saved me again. During a dodgeball game. Don't ask," he added, seeing the puzzled looks of his audience. "Anyways. the camp's barrier had been destroyed. Thalia's tree was dying - that's a daughter of Zeus who got turned into a tree which is another long story -, and we needed the magical Golden Fleece to revive it. And Tantalus, the dumb oaf, refused to give me the quest. So me and Annabeth snuck out. It took a bit, but we were able to get the fleece. I sent the people who were supposed to get the fleece back to camp, while I took on the traitor, Luke. He inadvertently proved Chiron's innocence, so we kicked Tantalus out."

"A year later, I had my first encounter with the hunters of Artemis. It was... interesting. A girl named Zoe absolutely hated me because of my sword and its past, but we became friends. And then she died, and Thalia who was revived from the tree became a hunter. And Bianca died... Amber's half-sibling, and then I almost died..."

Percy frowned, thinking deeply about his memories.

"The Labyrinth was a tricky quest. Annabeth did an excellent job with the quest, but it was impossible to go anywhere in the thing. And it turns out that there was a giant monster army, and we kind of defeated them. A noteworthy thing about this quest was that it was where the god Pan faded."

"And finally, when I was almost sixteen. The second titan war. With much difficulty, I kind of had to try and lead everybody. We were successful in holding off the monster forces and I had to fight Kronos one on one. Needless to say, I failed miserably. However, with Annabeth's help, I was able to let Luke kill himself to kill Kronos."

He sighed and paused. Amber was almost asleep on Jenny's shoulder, and Jenny sheepishly grinned apologetically.

"I have one question," Jenny said.

Percy nodded.

"Who is Annabeth?" Jenny asked.

Percy sighed. "Former girlfriend. She's the blond haired genius idiot I was talking about earlier."

"Wow, did you guys get into a fight?" Amber asked, perking up from her slumber.

"Oh now you pay attention, right when you start asking about my love life," Percy grumbled. "Okay, well, she kind of betrayed me kind of ish."

"Ouch," Jenny muttered.

"And now Chaos is sweet on me. It's alright, she's-"

Chaos teleported in. "I'm what?" she asked, smirking.

Percy glared at her with eyes showing good natured humor. "Pick an adjective."

Chaos winked. "Sure. Funny?"

"Yep, sometimes," Percy nodded.

"Adorable?"

"Yeah," Percy grinned.

Chaos continued listing off adjectives of a similar nature.

Percy rolled his eyes. Amber and Jenny giggled slightly but otherwise sat silent.

Chaos smirked. "Whatever. Perce, I talked to Artemis and she's fine with teaching you archery."

"What?!" Percy exclaimed. "I'd like to pick a new adjective!"

Chaos giggled at his antics. "Hey, don't complain. It'll be fun."

Percy glared. "No, it won't."

Chaos smiled. "Whatever. Also, Hera's cool with you killing Zeus apparently."

Jenny gaped. "Wait, you killed Zeus?"

Percy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that was me. He kind of pissed me off..."

Amber whistled in admiration. "Just how powerful are you?"

Chaos answered for him. "Uh, he can beat me, and I created the universe, so... very."

Percy shrugged meekly.

Chaos chuckled. "Oh, shh, I know you didn't want it but I kind of need you for general emotional stability and I didn't want to lose you to some stupid monster attack."

Percy nodded.

Meanwhile Chaos went in for a quick hug. Percy sighed and patted her head.

"Hera was kind of nice considering we killed her husband and I told her that I wasn't going to kill her even if she wanted to blast me to smithereens," Chaos mumbled.

Amber chuckled from the side. "Ah, the good old mumble into the shirt thing. I've heard of it but never seen it in action."

"Shhhhhhhhhh!" Chaos whispered.

Amber burst out laughing.

"Really?" Chaos whined and unhugged herself from Percy.

Amber grinned sheepishly.

Chaos smirked. "Well, you're awfully informed for a thirteen year old."

Amber blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Books," she offered as an explanation.

"Oh really? Which one?" Chaos asked.

"Uhhhhhh... this one series I kept reading involving a bunch of cheesy romance stuff..." Amber mumbled.

Chaos chuckled. "I'm just teasing you. Demigods are generally more mature than snobbish spoiled kids from some rich mortal family."

Amber nodded and grinned.

Jenny, meanwhile, smiled and played with her hair for a bit.

Chaos turned to Percy. "Okay, Perce, you're gonna have to talk to some of the gods because I've been doing our job for you lately."

"Aww, but-" Percy whined,

"No buts," she smacked a hand over his mouth.

"MmHmhmmmnn..." Percy continued to mutter through her hand.

She laughed at his antics and removed her hand. "I'm kidding, kind of."

Percy sighed. "Alright, who should I talk to?"

Chaos shrugged. "Well, Hephaestus is nice, Aphrodite is devastated over the loss of her precious palace which I kind of half-fixed up for her because I hated seeing her so upset, Arty and Apollo are friends, Hades is in our good books, Hera generally regards us as a slight annoyance..."

Percy shrugged. "Also, Zeus is dead, and Athena is effectively dead."

Chaos nodded. "Dionysus is useless. No need to talk to him."

Jenny butted in. "How can you call an Olympian god useless?"

Percy laughed. "Oh, you should see him. Lazy, fat, alcoholic, yeah."

Amber nodded. "Ahh."

Chaos smirked at her. "What, have you had alcohol at your age too?"

"No!" Amber glared and giggled at the same time.

Chaos shrugged. "Okay, why not Hermes? He's a good fighter. And a jokester."

Percy grinned. "Okay, I can deal with that."

Chaos playfully shoved him. "Go, Percy," she smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and teleported away.

"So, you've got me to keep you company now, huh?" Chaos turned towards Amber and Jenny. "Now, what was Percy really saying about me?"

Jenny laughed. "What he told you. All good things."

Chaos nodded. "Good. Well, you want me to do anything for you, or just hang out?"

Amber frowned. "Do we all have some bipolar mental condition or something?"

Chaos shrugged. "Nah, we're just victims of bad characterization, and also our characters haven't been thought about that much for a few months so we might sound a bit stale."

"... ... what?"

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Percy called.

"Who's there?" Hermes's voice called from behind the door to his palace.

"Uh, pizza delivery?" Percy frowned.

The door opened. "Great! How much do I owe you... oh... wait, uh, Percy?"

Percy chuckled. "I don't have pizza with me."

Hermes frowned. "Then what about the knock knock joke?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm not gonna finish it. It's too cheesy."

Hermes laughed. "Cheesy like a pizza. Ah... come inside, and don't step on any rugs or mats because those are rigged."

"... rigged for what?"

Hermes waved it off and ushered Percy to a couch. "Oh, you know, pitfalls, lava, deadly spikes, the usual."

Percy grinned. "I will never touch a rug in your presence again."

Hermes led Percy to a makeshift bar before sitting on a stool and pulling out his caduceus cell phone. "So, what do you want to talk about, Perce?"

Percy chuckled. "Well, I mean, you know about the primordials coming and all that, but you're generally a good fighter, right?"

Hermes shrugged. "Yeah, sure." He tapped a few more buttons here or there.

"Would you mind at least trying to help fight with us against them? You would be some useful cannon fodder that wouldn't wind up dying."

"Well, isn't that glorifying? Whatever, count me in. I'll train extra hard. By that I mean I'll start training since I haven't in a while."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "You just went through two wars that could have ended your existence and you haven't trained?"

Hermes shrugged.

"Whatever."

 _"Perce!" Chaos said telepathically._

 _"Hmm?" He answered in his mind._

 _"C'mon, we need to do training this afternoon!"_

 _"But you just told me to talk to Hermes!"_

 _Chaos laughed. "Well, say bye then leave then. We can make up some social thing later."_

Percy glanced at Hermes. "Well, that's all I have for you. And the girl calls," he said.

Hermes smirked. "Who calls?"

"Guess," Percy mumbled.

"Well, no man can ignore a direct summons from his girlfriend, or the creator of the universe, so knock yourself out!" Hermes winked.

Percy groaned. "Don't tell anyone," he said, waving and teleporting away.

* * *

 **A/N: Slip me a review with your thoughts enclosed. I'm interested to see how many people stuck around for a few months. More like nearly a year but whatever.**

 **Next up on the agenda: Training and superhero power exploration, because every story needs an overpowered main character right?**

 **That is, if I ever get around to writing it. It'll work out. Probably.**

 **If life gives you lemons, then get a broomstick and fire back.**


End file.
